Building Trust
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Edward has just lost his brother and the only one he trusts. Now placed on probabtion with Roy they are sent to a private school to teach posing as father and son. But when trouble builds will Ed be up to it? Takes place during book 4. Roy/Ed parental fic
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new experimental story I'm trying out. And yes I've hardly updated my other fics but this computer I'm using now has this story on and the notes to this one which I've already written quite a bit for in little bits and pieces. However updates for this may be a bit slow because I just found out last tuesday that my dad just got a ob offer on the east coast (Yes I'm American) and we live on the west coast. After a week of debate however I'm working on getting a second job to get my own home and I don't know how limited my access with internet will be when that happens. But I do know some places to get internet so rest assured I will not be totally out of the game!**

**Now with stuff with the story. As mentioned in the summery it's a HP FMA crossover. It'll take place in the fourth year and I haven't decided if it'll continue past that. Probably depends on the story popularity and how many reviews I get. However I will finish this one! I've been reading and have been very disappointed with how many unfinished HP FMA crossover fics there are that haven't been updated in years! (Anyone know any good nonyaoi ones?) When I say I might or might not do a sequel I have two endings in mind to go each way, or at least the general idea. But by now I'm sure you're all sick of me babbling right? Well then I guess I'll just let you guys get on with reading. I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter, only my imagination.**

**And heads up, I do not believe in guy guy or girl girl pairings. This is a Roy/Ed parental fic with some side romances!**

Footsteps stormed down the hall, belonging to a furious young colonel who had a look on his face that made the prison guards cower in fear. He had just received orders and been in conference with the fuehrer regarding one of his men. His fist tightened unconsciously at the newest orders he had received. He then paused in front of a cell holding a young boy in a red jacket, his head hanging low so that his bangs covered his face "What the heck were you thinking?" Roy Mustang demanded.

Edward Elric didn't respond, merely lowering his head. Mustang placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose "You attacked a camp where military officials had been watching and you completely ruined any chance of taking them by surprise. That camp had composed of several dangerous criminals, including Scar. You're so reckless! What were you thinking attacking them!?" the colonel asked his young subordinate.

Ed's shoulders trembled but he stayed uncharacteristically silent. Roy scowled before turning, sliding down against the bars "Because of your idiotic actions the fuehrer has stripped us both of all privileges and duties. We are both being assigned to some teaching job out in some country requesting an alchemist. We're both on thin ice and unable to return until further notice. You've pretty much put us both into the hot spot because you can't think! Now where the heck is Alphonse? I have to tell him he can't come with us. He's being confined to house arrest" he growled, turning to face the young alchemist behind him.

Instantly Roy froze. Before he could not see Ed's face but by sitting on the ground it gave him a whole new look on Ed's emotions and the one that was most clear startled and even scared the colonel. Ed was crying. The pain of loss was clear on his face as tears streamed down. Roy carefully got to his feet, unsure of what to do "Fullmetal? What's going on? Where is Alphonse?" he asked.

Ed's shoulders only shook harder as he shook his head "I was going to the camp to save him…I was to late" he whispered.

Instantly Roy's anger left him and he felt the world spin as he regretted his words earlier. Ed placed his head in his hands "They only wanted to know how to bond a soul to armor and had tried taking him apart but…they didn't realize the seal was the only thing keeping him alive" he whispered.

Both alchemists fell silent, one in sadness and the other in regret and pity. Finally Roy looked at the guard "Open his cell. Fuehrers orders" he commanded softly.

Ed didn't look up as the guard followed orders, allowing Roy to enter. Carefully Roy touched the young boys shoulder "Unfortunately we have our commands. We have to do this" he said quietly.

Ed looked away "How can you expect me to do anything? I just lost my remaining family" he asked.

Roy's eyes hardened "Do you think Alphonse would forgive you for acting like this? He would want you to move forward. You've got two legs technically speaking. Get up and use them" he rebuked.

Ed's eyes widened at that but he did nod. However he didn't get to his feet until Mustang went to his side, picking the boy up gently in his arms. He was shocked at how light the boy was, the only weight coming from the automail. He suppressed a shiver as he exited the cell, making his way towards his office where he'd have to inform his men of what was going on. It took several minutes (Plus a lot due to questions and curious glances) to reach his office where his men all gasped in concern, bombarding him with questions.

Roy held up one hand as best he could with the boy at his arms. The men quieted while Riza knowingly cleared some paperwork off of the couch. Roy carefully set the young alchemist, who had been overcome with exhaustion at some point during the trip and fallen asleep, down before turning to his men "I don't know much but I believe Alphonse was kidnapped by a group of men the military had been watching, a group of criminals. Ed rushed in to save him but jeopardized the mission. As such the two of us are being relocated to some school in London to teach. Edward hasn't been informed yet but we are to pose as father and son" he said quietly.

Riza shot him a small look "What about Alphonse?" she asked.

Roy's eyes hardened before he shot a pitying look at the young boy behind him "He didn't make it. According to Edward the men broke the blood seal without realizing what it was" he said quietly.

The men stiffened, glancing at Ed in concern "Poor kid" Breda whispered. The only one who didn't was Riza. Instead she tensed, turning and walking briskly out of the room, leaving many stares in her wake.

Fuery was the first to recover, looking at Mustang with a small look "When do you leave?" he asked.

Mustang sighed, running his hand through his hair "Tomorrow" he whispered, looking down at the young boy who slept soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, an update. And a small warning for beforehand the characters are a bit out of charater but I'll have explanations at the end as to why. And I have to say that I'm having a really fun time with this! I already have the first and second tasks planned out and finished! Anyways I think you guys want the fic. **

**Also I have decided on pairings for this fic. So far it's cannon for HP (Hermione/Ron Harry/Ginny ect.) and Ed/Win, Roy/Riza. Though keep in mind that these pairings are subject to change if I decide to change them.**

**Don't own HP and FMA**

That morning went by with not a sign from Hawkeye as the two alchemists said their goodbyes at the train station to leave to London. Ed was dressed in his usual clothes, though his red jacket was draped over his arm, his other hand holding his traveling case, though his face was oddly blank and he was abnormally quiet. Ed was already on the train, hanging out the window and watching while Roy stood, his men around him, all staying silent.

Roy was dressed in plain brown pants, a white button up shirt and a brown suit jacket to go over. Roy glanced around for Hawkeye, noting sadly she was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh he turned, preparing to board the train "Wait!" a voice shouted.

Startled he turned to see Riza running towards them. However what was most surprising was the knee length brown skirt she wore and light blue sweater. Roy then looked down, seeing a travelling case in her hands with Black Hayate also held in her hands. She smiled as she reached him, giving him a salute after setting down her case "With permission from the fuehrer I have been assigned to help in this under the pretense of your fiancé and Edward's widowed mother" she said with a smile.

Roy blinked in surprise and even Ed glanced at her in shock before shooting a pained smirk at the colonel "Looks like you can't get out of paperwork colonel" he taunted a pained undertone to his voice.

Roy merely smiled before motioning Hawkeye to board "Ladies first" he said.

Hawkeye nodded, grabbing her case before getting on and sitting next to Ed who looked out the window, refusing to meet her eyes. Roy was last to board after giving a few undertoned orders to his men who nodded solemnly. He then climbed on board, just before the train began moving.

His men waved them off but they were soon out of sight. Instantly Roy turned to Ed "To brief you on what's going on I'm going to be a teacher at a private boarding school. You are posing as my son and will be my assistant. You will have the opportunity to sit in classes as long as you behave and don't disrupt them, however you don't have a set schedule so you're free to go to any class you want. Riza will apparently be my fiancé and probably be there as moral support for the two of us" he said, looking at her questioningly.

Riza nodded sharply "Yes. I'm posing as Edward's mother since we bear similar appearances. My husband was killed in the same accident that Ed lost his leg and arm in and we don't like talking about it, and we will be avoiding having people see Ed's may have a story but we'd like to avoid that. That was four years ago after all but the memory is still painful."

She smiled slyly "I just met Roy last year and we got engaged after six months of dating though you hold a bit of resentment towards him and don't consider him your father because you don't think he can replace your real father, which will explain your behavior to him. Roy likes to tease you because he isn't used to children which would explain the behavior towards you. At the school I will basically help grade papers and help with some of the lectures. Oh and Roy, you proposed to me after you got into a car accident on the way to meet me for dinner where you were originally going to propose and got put in the hospital. I rushed in frantically and you pretended to be in a coma before you surprised me by proposing" she explained.

Both Roy and Ed exchanged startled looks, mouths open wide "Did the Fuehrer come up with this?" Ed asked.

Riza shook her head "I had to have some sort of explanation on why I would be good to come with. I came up with all that yesterday while trying to win my case to go with" she explained in a strict tone, though there was a strange softness to it.

Roy raised an eyebrow "You seem different today" he said suspiciously.

Riza sent him a small smile "If I'm going to act the part I've got to practice, right?" she asked, the smile not carrying to her eyes that held a dangerous glare in them.

Both Ed and Roy exchanged looks, gulping. They then shrugged helplessly before settling down in their seats, getting as comfortable as they could. Ed sighed as he glanced out the window "So how long are we going to be on this train? And how long is this school?" he asked dejectedly.

Roy sighed "The train will be about two days and the school will be a year" he said in annoyance.

Ed's eyes flashed with some unknown emotion before he merely nodded. Roy ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make sense of how drastically everything had turned out of his favor "So what are you going to do when this is done? Are you still going to search for the philosophers stone?" he asked.

Ed's fist tightened and his body went rigged. However rather than meeting the colonels eyes he looked out the window, his bangs hiding his face "The only reason I went looking for the stone was to restore Al back to normal. Now that he's…he's…well there's just no point any more, is there?" he asked, his voice sharp though both adults could hear the tremor.

Riza exchanged a worried look with Roy who shrugged helplessly. Roy then looked at Ed's face "So what will you do?" he asked.

Ed shook his head, closing his eyes and pressing his head against the glass "I don't know anymore…" he whispered.

_**line break**_

The next day found them still on the train. Riza and Roy were both sitting next to each other, just watching the young alchemist as Ed lay across the seat across them, sound asleep. Roy frowned as he saw the pained look that flickered across Ed's face "Three guesses on what he's dreaming about" he said in a low undertone.

Even Riza couldn't help the pity that flashed through her eyes as Hayate jumped up next to Ed, snuggling against him. Instantly Ed's face softened as he unconsciously hugged the puppy.

The normally bullet happy lieutenant couldn't help the small smile from spreading on her face "Sometimes I wonder how he does it. How he moves forward even though he has lost everything. Even now he just lost all the remaining family he has left but he still is able to keep moving forward. Sometimes I think he's even stronger than any other man I know. Even I, when faced with the possibility of your death lost it and choose to accept death instead of being alone. Even you, when faced with the possibility of losing me ended up going after me and risking yourself to help save me" she said quietly.

Roy frowned, lowering his head "I hate to admit it but this kid is the strongest kid I know as well" he whispered as they both watched the young boy sleep soundly, the puppy now sleeping peacefully at his side.

Both adults exchanged small smiles "Looks like we're gonna have to try harder" she said quietly.

Roy groaned "Darn it. I hate to be upstaged by a runt" he muttered.

Edward's face twitched in annoyance at the word but he didn't wake. Riza smiled softly, absently leaning forward and brushing the stray hairs out of his face. Roy blinked at her in surprise "Why did you do that?" he asked.

Riza blushed, much to the colonels surprise "I don't know" Riza answered softly.

She then sighed, leaning back in her seat and gazing out the window "Do you know what this school is like?" she asked, changing the topic.

Roy shot her a smug look before leaning back in his seat, a thoughtful frown on his face "I don't really know. All I do know is that it's supposedly a school of magic. I'd almost discredit that but they've had several other people teach there. Apparently it's a common long term punishment because most of the people come back and get stuck in a mental ward for a few weeks or months. Then again, the students can't be worst than Edward, right?" he asked hopefully.

Riza smirked, drawing out a gun from her case "Who knows but it's best to be prepared right?" she asked.

Roy smirked at her "I like the way you think. I gotta say, it'll be nice not to have that thing pointed at me but someone else for a change" he mused.

Riza smirked as she replaced the gun back in her case "Oh it'll still be on you. You have homework to grade" she pointed out.

Roy winced "I don't suppose I could just never give them homework?" he asked.

Riza shot him a dry look "No. Have that attitude and they'll have homework everyday" she said sharply.

Roy winced at that, dreading the paperwork. Even if they did homework once a week that would be hundreds of papers that needed to be graded! Riza smirked as she leaned back in the seat, casually watching the young alchemist. She could feel her eyes grow tired as she watched him snooze peacefully. She jumped slightly as Roy touched her shoulder "Why don't you take a nap. I'll wake you in a little so we can switch off" he said.

Riza nodded, pulling out a brown jacket and laying on a seat across the isle. Roy couldn't help but smile. For the next few months, he had a family. And a part of him couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Hugh's could see him now…

**So for explanations on their behaviours.**

**Riza: Riza's always viewed as cold and trigger happy but she does have a soft spot to those who know her well. She's just going to have to learn how to open up more to fit into her roll. She does care for Roy and I believe she's perfectly capable of feeling compassion.**

**Ed: Ed's strong, that much is emphasized in the series. Granted he's not heartless but he's the kind of person who will hold all his emotions inside him. Even with his brother being killed he will try to hold it. But be warned, he's not invincible. He'll keep bottling it up until he breaks down. His emotions can only take so much but for now he still hasn't adjusted to the fact that this is it. That he won't ever see Al again.**

**Roy: Roy's not a completely hopeless jerk. He does have a caring side that he keeps hidden. (Under many layers of badges) But now he's faced with a prospect that for the next year badges and promotions don't matter. Therefore he has a chance for his more fatherly side to come out. But don't worry, he'll still be our favorite sarcastic colonel! He'll just be a bit more overprotective and a bit more caring when he needs to be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this chapter is basically a lot of talking to introduce exactly what the characters will be doing at the school and to allow the plot direction to shine through. ANd also since I've previously been undecided I've finally found a time for this to take place in the FMA world. THis is taking place after Greed kidnapped AL, though in this version Al was obviously killed on accident. However I will have some extreme AU from the plot line from here on out while at the same time trying to incorporate what is going on in the FMA world. I'm still going to have it follow the manga series but in my own twisted way as they go about in the Harry Potter world. I know, it may sound stupid and confusing but trust me when I say I have a whole bunch of fun stuff planned out! From angst to action to those fluffy little moments that make you want to hug the haracters! And also since I don't know how much longer it will be till I can find a job, house, and all that I'll post as much as I can until that time comes to make it easier. Deal?**

**Don't own HP or FMA**

Both adults stretched out from the long train ride while Ed tapped his foot impatiently. Roy shot him a smirked "Chill pipsqueak. We still have an hour before we meet up with the headmaster of the school" he said.

Ed twitched at the pipsqueak comment but he didn't say anything, much to the concern of Roy and Riza. Ed then looked around "So when are we going?" he asked, his tone blank and emotionless.

Roy sighed, grabbing his case "We'll get going now. We have to find a place called the Leaky Cauldron. Whatever kind of a name that is" he said in disgust.

Riza couldn't help but nod in agreement as they stared down the streets, Ed attracting many stares because of his clothing. Roy frowned before going up to him "You're attracting attention. If you take off your cloak and carry it. You should blend in a little better in this country" he whispered.

Ed frowned but did as he was told, flinging his cloak and case over his shoulder to carry them that way. Instantly the number of stares decreased. Roy sighed in relief, not wanting to be the center of attention for once. The three continued on their way, the two adults studying everything carefully to find their place. After about forty minutes Roy stopped in frustration, leaning against a wall "This place is impossible to find" he muttered.

Ed let out a small snort "Weakling" he muttered.

He then pointed at the building Mustang was leaning against "Your also blind" he said quietly.

Mustang blushed as he looked up to see a sign saying Leaky Cauldron. His blushed deepened as he rubbed the back of his neck "Shall we head in?" he asked.

Ed looked away, getting ready to follow Mustang in. Mustang casually walked in, pausing as several heads whipped towards them. Roy tensed for a few moments before the people went back to their conversations. Roy sighed in relief, leading in the other two. They weaved through the crowd to the counter where Roy leaned against it casually "Hi, my names Roy Mustang and this is my family. I'm here to talk to professor Dumbledore" he said carefully.

The man nodded, motioning to a side room "He's waiting in there" he said calmly.

Roy nodded before motioning the two to follow. Again they weaved through the thick crowd towards the door that the man had motioned. They knocked on the door, waiting patiently. A voice called for them to enter and Ed grabbed Roy's shoulder "What if this is a trap?" he asked warily.

Roy smirked at the boy "Relax shrimp. Just trust me that it'll be fine" he said out of habit.

Ed winced, looking away "My trust died with my brother" he muttered.

He then flinched as the words sunk in before shaking them off. Roy also flinched at his words as he realized that the boy didn't trust him. _Then again_, he thought as he turned the handle, _I never did do anything to gain his trust in the first place_. He sighed as the door opened to reveal an old man in periwinkle robes with half moon glasses. Ed tensed as the eyes flashed to him, a piercing blue that seemed to pierce his soul. Ed looked away, refusing to meet the gaze of the man. The man then looked at Mustang as the said man held out his hand "Hello, names Roy Mustang. King Bradley sent me as the new alchemy teacher. This is my fiancé, Riza and her son, Edward. And you must be professor Dumbledore?" he asked.

The man smiled pleasantly "I must say I wasn't expecting your family to come along" he said, his eyes twinkling pleasantly.

Mustang flinched, looking down "Call it a punishment of sorts" he said quietly.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but upon seeing the pain on all of their faces he didn't comment further. The man smiled pleasantly "Well it shouldn't be a problem. We can expand your room to accommodate your family" he said.

He then looked at Ed with a sly eye "Unless your son is interested in becoming a student?" he asked.

Roy's eyes twitched and Ed looked up at Roy curiously "Edward doesn't have any magic. I'm a teacher at an alchemic academy and my son studies it but he's unable to do any alchemy himself, none of us are" he said stiffly.

Ed seemed to think that over for a moment before he shrugged, relaxing in his seat, though his eyes still darted around watching for any sign of a trap. Dumbledore shot him a small look before shaking his head slightly, looking at Mustang with a small smile "In that case we'll house you all together. Now, have you been filled in on what this job entails?" he asked.

Mustang shook his head "I am aware I will be a teacher at some sort of magic school, which according to our laws shouldn't exist. I am also aware we will be there for a year at minimum" he said quietly.

Ed's head shot up in surprise and disbelief "Magic? Are you for real? What are those monsters thinking to accomplish? Magic doesn't exist! I'm not some sort of an idiot!" he said in rage.

Riza touched his shoulder, a pitying look on her face. Roy merely glared at Ed "Just be quiet" he said.

He then leaned over to the boy "Besides, this is your fault. Don't forget that. This is merely their way of punishing us to the fullest. Now unless you want it worst you'll keep quiet" he hissed darkly.

Ed looked ready to argue before he shrugged, looking away. Dumbledore nodded at Roy, ignoring the reaction "Yes, you'll be a teacher at my school, an alchemy teacher to be precise. Normally it's only open to the higher classes but seeing as you have so much help I'm willing to allow you to teach the younger classes if you are up to it" he said.

Riza smirked, leaning back in her chair "Oh he's up to it" she said.

Roy twitched, wanting to protest though he knew he had no choice. Albus smiled in complete amusement. Ah, the power of a woman who holds a mans heart. But what Dumbledore didn't see was the gun pressing discreetly against Roy's back, keeping him in line. Ed however caught sight of it and his respect for Mustang grew several meters at seeing him continue quietly without breaking a sweat. Especially considering how likely it was for the trigger to be pulled considering the owner. But on the other note Ed couldn't help but imagine the blackmail him and Al could…he winced, cutting off the train of thought. Dumbledore then stood "Well, if that's all in order. The term begins in one month on September first. It's become tradition for the new alchemy professor to stay here for the month to become accustomed to the magic and to gather supplies needed for your class. In one week I'll be back to get a list of what you want purchased for your class" he said.

Roy nodded "So we're staying in this…inn?" he asked.

Dumbledore nodded "Board and food will be funded by the school along with any purchases for school. However anything else will have to come from your own funding, I hear they have given you quite a bit" he said with twinkling eyes.

He then held out a key "This key allows you access to your own account given to you by your school that the past alchemy teachers have used. This is the funds your school gives you" he said.

He then handed Roy a paper "This is for you to show to have them put it on the schools tab so that you will not be charged" he said.

Roy nodded gratefully, standing and shaking hands with the headmaster "Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to talk to us. I promise you that I will try my best. But one last thing. Can my son sit through some of the classes at your school? I must admit I am slightly curious about this magic and I'm sure it can help us for something in our own school but we're unsure" he explained.

Dumbledore nodded pleasantly "That sounds fine by me" he said.

He then rose to his feet, handing Roy a key "This is the key to your room, number 137" he said.

He smiled widely "And it already will have beds for all of you and a separate room your son can stay in" he said.

He then nodded his head "If that is all I shall be going. Good day to you, professor Mustang" he said pleasantly. And with that the man left. Ed snorted as soon as they were out of earshot "This is ridiculous" he muttered.

Roy shot him a glare "Yes, I agree. But it's best if we play along for now. So far every alchemist who has taught here has gone completely insane. I for one hope not to join them. And if that means accepting something as ridiculous as magic then so be it" he said harshly.

Ed winced, looking away "How is this my fault?" he asked bitterly.

Roy raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?" he asked.

Ed shot him a full out glare "How is this my fault!? I was just trying to save my little brother! And if you'll remember right I failed! And it's all thanks to the military interference I lost him! Just a few more seconds and I would have defeated Greed but the military just had to interfere!" he snapped.

Roy blinked "What do you mean?" he asked.

Edward's fist clenched tightly to suppress the tremors that ran through his tense body "Al had been captured by a homunculous named Greed and his band of chimera's. I had done exactly what they ordered. I showed up alone and Greed and I engaged in a fight but then Bradley showed up. They thought I had called him and thought I had broke the condition. After that they tried taking him apart to learn the secrets and killed him" he said, his voice choking as his throat tightened.

Roy flinched, recoiling "Bradley? Bradley lead the charge? And you were fighting Greed? But that's not…" he trailed off, his eyes calculating.

Ed looked up dejectedly "That's not what?" he snapped.

Roy shook his head, exchanging a look with Riza who raised an eyebrow at him "It's nothing" he said, flexing his hand in a signal that told his first lieutenant to wait.

She nodded discreetly, a warning look in her eyes. Roy winced, having been on the receiving end on what happened when you didn't listen to her. Quickly with a wide smile on his face he clapped his hands "So, shall we check out our rooms?" he asked.

Line break

Roy sighed as he peeked into Ed's room, seeing the boy asleep on his bed. He sighed as he closed the door, looking out to the now darkened skies. He then walked over to his bed, seeing Riza sitting on her own and watching him with a sharp eye "What did you mean earlier?" she asked.

Roy sighed, sitting heavily on the bed "The story I received from Fuehrer Bradley was that Fullmetal had deliberately disobeyed orders and had been found to possibly be helping the man they had found there. They said he had helped him escape. But that doesn't match up with Ed's story" he said with a frown.

Riza frowned as well, looking towards the door that lead to Ed's room "Who do you believe?" she asked.

Roy placed his head in his hands, contemplatively. For several minutes he sat in silence, his eyes calculating. Finally he looked up, his eyes sharp "I believe Fullmetal" he said confidently.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is surprising. To be honest when I started writing this and posted the first chapter I honestly had no idea where I was going. Now I have the whole thing planned out to the last punctuation and not only that I have decided on doing a sequel. I just won't say if it's Harry Potter or not! :) And thanks for your guys' support in all this! It's so far shaping out to be a lot of fun! I can't remember the last time I had this much of a blast writing! I guess I've just been really out of it! And by the way, I am putting in a small animal in this and I'm planning on drawing a picture for my deviant art account (Link in profile) so if you guys check it out I should have it done by next week at latest (maybe...)**

**Don't own FMA or HP. All I own is Kiri (And in case your wondering it's Japenese for fog/mist)**

The remainder of the month passed by with little to no incident. Edward pretty much confined himself to his room, reading books that Riza thoughtfully brought back on her trips to diagon alley. As the weeks went on the two adults got to meet some of the students. Riza had found a delight in a young Luna Lovegood, finding the girl to be very interesting and strangely fun to be around for even the trigger happy lieutenant. During that month Ed and Riza also perfected their mother son act. Even her and Roy's engaged couple act had been perfected, though Ed didn't see a need considering he had been slightly surprised upon learning they weren't going out, something that earned him several close calls with a gun. There was a bit of frenzied excitement as news went around for a quidditch world cup, and later an attack happening there. Albus had offered to take them but Roy was glad when he refused after hearing all the events following. Ed merely turned his attention to studying several books that Roy couldn't grasp the meaning of.

All he understood was that there was a dark wizard plaguing the wizarding nation. After that things seemed to die out on the student end, though occasionally Roy could catch snippets of something big happening at Hogwarts. But other than that the month passed by in a relative blur until finally it was the day before they would leave to Kings Cross station and begin their ride to reach Hogwarts the next night. As it was Ed wasn't looking forward to riding with the students so he grumbled in protest as he walked up the steps of the creaky inn after having finished dinner. He knocked before entering the empty room, shrugging at not seeing Roy or Riza anywhere. He yawned, wincing as he felt his muscles ache. Without a sparring partner he had been getting out of shape. He then paused with his hand on the doorknob to his room, his mind turning to Al. Over the month he tried his hardest to not think about his brother but there were times like now that it occasionally crept up on him, especially at night when he was alone.

Roughly he shook off the dark thoughts that threatened to overwhelm him. With a sigh he opened the door, blinking for a moment as he flipped on the switch to see a strange…_thing_ sitting on his floor. For a few seconds the thing stared at him, cocking its head curiously. Suddenly it let out a happy yelp, leaping forward and knocking Ed to the ground. Ed let out a muffled yelp as the thing began licking him while barking happily. Ed flinched, pushing it off and scrambling away "What the heck?" he asked in surprise.

His head whipped towards the window as a chuckling reached his ears. He glared darkly at Roy and Riza who were both leaning against the wall, watching him in amusement. Roy shrugged "We thought you might get lonely so we got you a pet" he said easily.

Ed looked at the thing skeptically. Part of him screamed dog, husky to be exact. It looked like a grey husky puppy. But then the glare moved off of the chest revealing midnight black scales that circled it's neck like a collar before traveling in a stripe down the back while also spreading on the chest and front of the front legs. It also has strange tufts of fur around it's paws. Edward shot a nervous look at the creature before looking at the two adults who watched in amusement "What exactly is this thing? It looks like a freakin chimera" he said.

Riza nodded "It is. The magical mengarie just got it last week. Though they are not sure on the breed they have deemed it harmless and loyal, though that's all. Unfortunately they don't know much about her so you should have fun figuring that out. We figure she would be a good companion for you" she said softly.

Ed stared at the thing with a scaptical gaze "And if it tries to kill me in my sleep?" he asked.

Riza chuckled "I swear she won't. We've been with her all day. At least give her a chance. Remember, I'll have Black Hayate in the next room" she reminded.

Ed folded his arms, looking at the thing that panted happily, looking at him "So what's it's name?" he asked.

Riza shook her head "Doesn't have one" she said.

Ed frowned, looking at the thing contemplatively "Kiri" he said after a moment.

Roy raised an eyebrow, looking at him in surprise "What?" he asked.

Ed looked down "I read in a book it means fog, or mist. Technically her fur is the color of fog, sort of. So…Kiri" he said with a careless shrug.

Roy looked at him curiously but didn't say anything, merely shrugging "Well, you better get to bed shrimp. We've got to leave early tomorrow to catch the train" he said.

Edward raised an eyebrow "If that's early then I feel bad for anyone who gets stuck with you in a stakeout" he said tonelessly.

Roy merely scowled as Riza pushed him out of the room, trying to avoid another fight that seemed to be common between the two. The door closed, leaving Ed in silence, the little chimera watching him with an innocent look. Ed looked at the thing with a small glare "So. You dangerous?" he asked.

The thing cocked her head, not understanding the words. Ed sighed, walking over to his bed and sitting heavily on it, staring out in space "Tomorrow we'll be leaving. And that'll be the end. Starting tomorrow I'll have nothing that I'm familiar with except those two incompetent morons. Then again, mom isn't so bad" he said.

He then winced, the word mom still leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He had already made it clear to Riza that while he did call her that she would never actually be his mother. The only person who could fill that void was his real mother, Trisha. Luckily he was able to say it in public without wincing anymore. It was only in private that he still had trouble. To him the word seemed like a bitter mockery of his past. He only had to thank all the pretend gods out there that they hadn't given him a 'brother' as well. Edward wasn't sure if he could handle that. He then paused as his thoughts turned to his brother. He could clearly see him in his minds eye, laughing as Ed did something stupid or chuckling nervously as he was forced to reveal a stray cat or another he had found. Ed chuckled bitterly, his shoulders shaking as he struggled to suppress the pain.

He would have thought he'd be used to it by now but still he was often suppressed by these tremors, but only when alone. Suddenly Edward jumped as something cold touched his hands. Looking down he couldn't help but smile sadly as Kiri touched his hand with her nose, an almost understanding look in her eyes along with a strange wisdom that didn't match her obviously young age. Edward frowned, petting her unusually soft head as he struggled to figure out what she was mixed with. Obviously her main species that held the body stable was a husky, that much was obvious. Also obvious was the snake from her back. Granted it could have easily been a lizard but looking carefully at her eyes Edward found the pupils were slits like a snakes, something that creeped him out. Though there was always a small possibility it wasn't a snake, something he tucked away for later.

But then there was the tufts of fur around its feet. Somehow Ed knew that it wasn't just some random gene mixed in. It had to have come from another animal. The question was, what was it that was the leading personality? The unknown species or the dog? Obviously it wasn't the snake due to the personality but it was definitely one of the other two. Or maybe there was even more species in her? It was obvious this chimera was young, probably from a ton of younger breeds so who knew what it would look like as an adult. Ed sighed, shaking the thoughts was before getting up, slipping into his pajamas. There was a time for thinking and that wasn't it. For now it was best to just go to sleep so that he could be up for tomorrow. With a sigh he turned off the lights, laying down in the bed. He then jumped as he felt movement before smiling, feeling Kiri settle at the foot of his bed. With a sigh he snuggled deeper into the blankets, ready to face the night and whatever the next day would bring.

Line break

Edward cursed his previously optimistic attitude as they pushed through the crowd to the station. They had already been told by Dumbledore how to get to the station but with their luck it was pouring outside. Mustang was the most frustrated about this. Despite him having made a resolve to not reveal him and Ed being alchemists he didn't trust these people. The rumors from the dark mark that had been going around had definitely had the flame alchemist wary or these wizards. He didn't know to much about what was going on, not quite understanding the books Edward had been reading which were currently packed in a special bag Dumbledore had given Edward. It had freaked Edward and Roy out until Riza told them to be more open to possibilities. To be honest though Roy could see that she was shaken up about the bag. It may have been small and took up hardly any space in Edward's bag and weighed next to nothing but all of the book still fit in perfectly.

Dumbledore had called it an expanding charm. Roy called it a freak incident of nature.

But it did make travel easier which was good considering the bustle of the station. It didn't help that the bustle only increased as they reached the station, despite being an hour early. Roy smiled at the students he recognized, waving as the ones who didn't realize they had met a teacher smiled back unsurely. Riza rolled her eyes, grabbing him by the ear and pulling him towards the train "Let's get on. It'll probably be warmer on the train" she said, wrapping her traveling cloak around her more tightly.

She was aware that she had to look her best so she had on a professional black skirt and a button up white top along with some glasses that Roy had apparently snatched from Fuery before he left, thinking they'd look good on her. And though Riza would never admit it she liked the way they made her looked, making her features more soft and caring. Roy shrugged at her command, following her on the train. They managed to find a compartment in the middle that was empty and Roy quickly hefted up his case and Riza's while Ed put his own up before laying out on the seat across from them "Don't tell me your really going to take a nap" Roy said in annoyance.

Ed shot him a smirk "Train leaves at ten and arrives at seven. What else are we supposed to do during a nine hour train ride? And we're an hour early so that's ten hours before we reach the school. Do you honestly think I'm going to stay awake?" he asked.

Unfortunately Roy couldn't think of a comeback. Instead he watched as Kiri jumped out of a small basket that she had been in, crawling up next to her master and falling asleep with the boy while Hayate sat on the seat next to Riza, a watchful look in his eye. Riza sighed, leaning back in her seat as she prepared for the long ride. Luckily it wouldn't be completely alone. After an hour of boredom three people came into their compartment. A red head boy, a black haired boy, and a bushy hair girl. The girl paused as she saw them "Oh sorry, we'll find another compartment" she said.

Roy shook his head "Nonsense. Company is always appreciated. Just let me wake up the shrimp real quick" he said with a smirk.

Riza merely smirked, looking over the top of a book she had taken out to read with amusement clear in her eyes. Roy missed it however, leaning forward to shake the young alchemists shoulder "Hey shorty, get up" he said loudly.

Instantly a fist shot up, nailing Mustang in the nose. Mustang swore, snapping back and putting his hand on his nose while Ed sat up groggily "We there already?" he asked as Kiri let out a growl at being moved from her comfortable position to the floor where she curled up under the seat.

Ed then paused as he looked at Mustang who was cursing under his breath "What happened to you?" he asked in amusement.

Mustang glared darkly at him as Riza chuckled "Ed, would you mind moving so these people could join us?" she asked.

Ed blinked, looking up at the three in surprise before nodding, sitting up and leaning against the window. He sighed as he took out his pocket watch, checking the time "Great. One hour down, nine to go" he mumbled in agitation.

He sighed as the three sat down, chatting amongst themselves. With a sigh Edward stood, climbing up on his seat and digging through his case to bring out a large book. Roy's eyes twitched "Your reading another one? How many books have you read?" he asked in exasperation.

Edward shrugged as he open to a bookmark near the back "All the ones mom got me in her trips to diagon alley along with the several I purchased for my own reading such as this one. This is the last one though" he said.

Roy's eyes twitched "But she got one for every day we were there…" he said slowly.

The girl looked at him curiously "How long were you there?" she asked curiously, seeing the twitching eye.

Roy shivered "A month" he said, barely holding in the complete disbelief that threatened to leak out into his voice.

The trio's all stared at Ed with wide mouths as he dove into the book, his eyes whizzing back and forth at an amazing speed. Riza chuckled at all of them "You all act surprised. He's a very quick reader and I swear he has photographic memory. I bet he could even tell you were every book in that book store was after he spent those two days in there" she said with a smile.

The red head gaped with wide eyes bulging out of his head "But that's just insane!" he said in surprise.

Riza shrugged casually. The brown head then looked slightly abashed "Oh, we didn't introduce ourselves did we? I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter" she said.

At that Edward's head jerked up in surprise "Wait…you're the one who defeated what's his name" he said, looking at Harry.

Harry shot him an odd look "You mean Voldemort?" he asked.

Ed nodded "That's the one. Strange guy. I mean seriously, why would a guy try to create a 'pure blood' race when if you look carefully at his family lines he's actually only half blooded himself. Sometimes I don't understand people" he said before going back to the book.

Roy stared at him with an odd look while Riza smiled charmingly at the group, having perfected her carefree attitude over the month "It's nice to meet you. I'm Riza and this is my son Edward and my fiancé Roy" she introduced.

Hermione smiled back as the two boys began talking about quidditch. Hermione then thought of something "Are you the new defense against the dark arts teacher?" she asked.

Roy shook his head, turning to her "No. I'm not" he said.

He then winked "You'll just have to guess at what I'm going there for" he said.

Hermione sat back, thoughtful as she studied him, her eyes holding a calculating look in them. After that the next few hours past in a blur. Several times they had others come in and talk about the quidditch world cup, something that captured Riza's interest. However the car fell silent at around three when a snobbish boy with platinum blond hair strolled in, a sneer on his face "Well if it isn't the loser club" he said with a voice that made Roy shiver in disgust.

Seeing Ron and Harry bristle at the insults he was giving Roy decided to step in "Excuse me" he said, his voice falling into the cold tone that he used when he wanted something done.

The boy seemed to shiver a bit as he looked to the teacher. He then sneered, hiding his fear that was clear in his eyes "And who are you supposed to be? I'll have you know that I'm Draco Malfoy, my father is Lucius. He's a close friend of the minister" he boasted.

Roy's eyes flashed dangerously and the boy flinched, obviously a daddy's boy used to getting his way. With an eerie smile Roy nodded his head in the boys direction "I happen to be the new alchemy professor. And I don't care if your father is popular in the ministry because my family and I are from Amestris and don't give a care about the government here. Now unless you want detention for the rest of the year I suggest you leave now and never allow me to catch you insulting any one else or I will personally make this school a personal hell as long as I am here" he said, his voice sending shivers down the spines of those who didn't know him.

Malfoy sneered at him, though all could see him shivering "Let's go" he muttered to his cronies.

As soon as they left Ed looked up with a smirk on his face "Wow, didn't think you had it in you to be cruel. And here I thought you were completely useless" he said.

Roy scowled angrily "I'm not useless you little shrimp!" he said.

And for the first time that month he finally got a rise out of Edward using a short joke. Edward shot up, an angery look on his face "Who you calling a puny little beansprout!?" he shouted.

For a moment Roy and Riza blinked, exchanging startled looks. Finally Roy smirked, leaning back "Look out. Ed's starting to return to normal" he muttered.

The students all exchanged confused looks "That's normal?" Hermione whispered.

Ron shrugged "Dunno. And what the heck is alchemy?" he asked.

Ed's head shot up at that "Seriously?" he asked, deadpanned.

Hermione also shot him a dry look "Ronald they've taught it at Hogwart's forever. Alchemy is a science that allows you to focus the energy within yourself in order to break something down and rebuild it into something different as long as the remaining mass and chemical makeup stays the same…I think" she said uneasily.

Roy raised an eyebrow "You think?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, a blush on her face "I took the class last year since it's open to third year and up but the last teacher didn't understand it much. He was from an alchemic academy but he swore he only did desk work his whole life" she said quietly.

Roy raised an eyebrow "Do you know the name of this teacher?" he asked.

Hermione nodded "Professor Hughes" she answered.

Ed snorted in laughter, doubling over. Kiri whined in concern, nuzzling his hand "What?" Hermione asked, also seeing Roy frozen in shock and Riza hiding a chuckle behind a hand.

Ed smirked at her "Hughes is an old friend of ours. And if you guys were taught by him we have a problem. He always swore alchemy was a bunch of voodoo" he explained.

Hermione nodded in agreement "Sounds right. It's odd though. He said he was sure to get permission to come back. He was even going to bring his wife and daughter since last year he only did it part time so that he could stay at home. What happened to him?" she asked.

Ed frowned, turning to Mustang "Dunno, just saw him just over a month ago. Maybe it's cause they had Roy instead" he said.

Roy flinched, looking down to the ground "Actually, he couldn't come because he was…in an accident, right after you went down to Dublith" he said, looking at Ed.

Ed tensed "What kind of accident?" he asked sharply.

Roy winced "A…car accident. I'm afraid to say he didn't make it" he said quietly.

Ed's eyes widened in shock, alarm, and denial but he didn't say anything, merely turning to look out the window, torment clear on his face. Hermione also looked at Roy in alarm as well before looking down "I'm sorry" she said quietly.

Roy looked away with an absent shrug "Life moves on. And we have to as well" he said quietly.

Hermione nodded sadly and for a moment the car became silent until another student came in, striking up a conversation about the world cup. And again they all began a flurry of conversation. And only Hermione saw Roy's concerned eyes flash over to Edward for a brief moment before he began to join in with the conversation, flawlessly hiding all traces of concern. Hermione couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. _What an odd family_, she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**SO I had a bit of trouble here. Remember I mentioned Edward is strong but is bound to break eventually? Well I couldn't decide if it would be slow and steady or all at once. I've decided on slow and steady at the time, though this is a pretty good (sorta) beginning of a mentally unstable breakdown. Right? Yeah, I've had a lot of trouble with this chapter. It doesn't help that my mind is being distracted by solitaire. (Yes, the card game. Who ever knew it could be addicting? Drats) **

**Anyways, I don't own HP or FMA. I only own DVD's, actions figures, pillows, and other such objects like that dealing with those series. Oh, and I own Kiri! (I'm still working on the picture by the way)**

By time they reached the platform at Hogsmeade it was absolutely pouring. Edward shivered, rubbing at his sore shoulder where the metal connected to his flesh. He could practically feel the evil metal limbs sucking away at his body heat. He then looked up a hand touched his shoulders. Riza smiled at him, also shivering as she lead the way to where some carriages stood, the students climbing inside. All three flinched at the skeletal horses that stood ready to pull the carriages but judging from the lack of response from the students they assumed this was 'normal' in a sense.

Or at least as normal as a magical school could get. Roy shook his head in disbelief as they climbed into the carriage, followed by some twelve year olds that stared at them with wide eyes, staying silent. Edward leaned towards the window, watching curiously as they passed through some gates flanked with statues of winged boars. Up ahead he could barely see a magnificent castle through the storm. Absently he flexed his automail arm, making sure it worked.

Dumbledore had informed them 'muggle' electronics would not work and upon being informed of Ed's limbs assured them he would make the necessary adjustments. Granted Ed was a bit wary but judging the fact that other than his mechanical limbs causing him a great deal of pain they were still fully functional. Even more so than his actual limbs. Thunder shook the ground as their carriage came to a halt. Ed quickly bundled up Kiri tighter in his cloak, having had her against his chest the whole time.

Black Hayate merely followed loyally at his masters heels as they jumped out, racing towards the giant oak doors. Ed looked up with a raised eyebrow as they entered a giant entrance hall with torches "Don't these guys believe in electricity?" he mumbled.

Surely the 'magic' wouldn't interfere with common lighting! Not to mention if arrangements could be made then why the heck couldn't they add some actual lights!? Ed sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. They made it slowly through the halls, only momentarily stalled by a strange guy who Edward figured was eing held up by invisible strings as he pelted students with water balloons. Luckily only Roy got nailed in their group which didn't do much for his already fuming attitude.

At the moment he was completely defenseless if anything were to happen. Together the three made it to the teachers table, much to the whispers of the crowds behind them. Ed kept his head low as Roy talked to Dumbledore with a pleasant smile on his face. Ed wiped some wet hair out of his face in boredom as Roy nodded before motioning his 'family' to follow him to three empty seat. Edward sighed as he allowed Kiri to escape his jacket, allowing her to run off somewhere.

He wasn't worried. He had learned earlier that morning after she had gone exploring the leaky cauldron. He knew that she'd come back to him sometime. Behind her Black Hayate followed after a dismissal from Riza. Ed looked down with a small smile, shaking his head at the dog. He would never understand how she had trained that dog so well. Then again the ever present gun probably helped. He sighed as he took a seat next to a lady who seemed to have dirt all over and smelled heavily of earth.

She shot them a small look of confusion before she smiled as realization lit up in her eyes "Ah, you must be Roy Mustang, the new alchemy professor. And is this your wife and son?" she asked.

Roy smiled charmingly at her "Fiancé actually. And this is her son, Edward while this wonderful lady is Riza" he said.

Riza's eyes twitched while a small blush spread on her face, much to the surprise of Edward. The teacher nodded "I'm Pomona Sprout, the herbology teacher" she introduced.

Roy nodded, taking his seat on the farther seat leaving Riza in the middle, something that was probably best. Unfortunately for Roy he ended up next to a pale teacher who Edward figure didn't understand what a bath was due to his greasy hair. He then looked forward as the doors swung open, a long line of young students walking in. Edward figured these were the first years. He watched curiously, wondering how they would be sorted.

It had mentioned sorting them in a book Hogwarts a History but it never said how. He watched as the kids lined up, one giving a double thumbs up to someone in the audience, barely visible in the giant coat that was around his shoulder. Edward then watched as a strict teacher in emerald robes set an old three legged stool on the ground before placing a very old hat on it. Edward's eyes grew wide as he felt a small surge of power coming from it.

The power seemed oddly familiar to him though he couldn't place it. He watched curiously, blinking as a long tear near the brim opened up and the hat actually started singing. After the song ended Edward raised an eyebrow in understanding "They bonded a part of their soul to the hat through alchemy" he said under his breath as the crowd applauded.

Pomona looked at him in surprise "Not very many people know that is possible unless they have worked here. You're also the first alchemist to know that" she said.

Edward winced, looking away "I'm not an alchemist. I just study it trying to find breakthroughs for those who do use it" he said quietly as the sorting began.

He watched absently as Pomona fell silent. With a careful eye he marked which table was which. He frowned as he saw that Malfoy boy at the Slytherin table. For some odd reason he got a bad vibe off of that group. Mentally he placed a must avoid on anybody in green and silver. He sighed in boredom as the line finished. His stomach growled loudly, much to his embarrassment as Dumbledore stood "Tuck in" he announced.

Edward's eyes widened as the tables abruptly filled with large amounts of food out of nowhere. He peeked over at everyone and saw teachers filling their plates with as much as they could, though they were obviously more dignified and reserved than the students down below who dug in with extreme gusto. With a shrug Edward reached forward, carefully grabbing food and placing it on his plate. As soon as he had a (slightly above reasonable) stack of food on his plate he eagerly dug in, much to the annoyance of Roy and Riza who merely shot him a glare.

Pomona merely chuckled, having seen the behavior many times in the boys of the school. Dinner passed by noisily as the students and teachers dug in. During dinner Edward looked around, studying the great hall curiously. He found himself captivated by the ceiling that he had previously missed. Granted he didn't believe it when the book had said but now he most certainly believing it. And even Edward with his vow not to fall to this trick called magic could not find an explanation for the ceiling.

After a while pies and puddings replaced the dinner and Edward grabbed a little of everything, easily eating it with more gusto than the rest of those at the teachers table. And finally the plates were clean and everyone sat back, all completely full. Ed sighed, actually feeling a slight bit of contempt in this backwards school.

He looked up as Dumbledore then stood, his hands spread out as though welcoming the students "Now that we are all fed and watered I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. First, Mr. Filch, the caretaker would like to remind you all that the list of objects forbidden within school grounds has been extended, the list is on his office door for the students to view at their leisure. I would also like to remind and or inform students that the forbidden forest is out of bounds. Now, I have a few changes to the staffing this year. Unfortunately our defense against the dark arts teacher will not be able to come till later. But for now may I introduce our newest alchemy professor, Roy Mustang and his family Riza and Edward who will be staying with Professor Mustang for the duration of the year" he said as the three stood up to a large applause, mostly from the female population.

Edward snorted "Professor. What's the betting you spend half your time sleeping" he commented dryly to Roy.

The accused professor scowled "You wanna bet?" he asked angrily.

Riza sighed "Keep it up and I'll deal with you both later" she said dangerously.

Instantly both straightened up "Yes mam" they both said in unison.

Dumbledore then began talking again "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter house quidditch cup will not take place this year" he said.

Edward winced as cries of rage and denial ran through the crowd, though some students faces lit up in greedy anticipation. Edward frowned, turning his gaze to Dumbledore.

Obviously something was going to happen this year and he had a funny feeling they'd find out in a moment "This is due to an event…" there it was "…that will be starting in October and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers time and energy, though I'm sure you'll enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-" his words were cut off as the doors banged open, thunder rumbling across the sky and shaking the ground.

A man stood in the door way, leaning on a long staff. Edward's hairs on the back of his neck rose as he slowly made his way up towards the teachers table. Every instinct in him shouted to run away, to flee. Every other step was accompanied with a clunk as he slowly walked up the steps to where Dumbledore was. Edward frowned, looking at Dumbledore though he was smiling pleasantly. He shot a small peek at the other teachers who merely frowned in annoyance.

Suddenly Edward caught sight of the mans eyes. One was normal but the other was large and a vivid electric blue that swiveled all over, occasionally even rolling up in the back of his head. Edward then saw a peg under the cloak and with a jolt realized this man was missing a leg. His breath caught in his throat as the man reached Dumbledore and the two discussed something quietly. Edward watched as Dumbledore gestured for the man to sit next to him.

He frowned as the man did, taking a swig of something from a travel flask. Dumbledore merely smiled pleasantly "May I introduce our newest defense againt the dark arts teacher? Professor Moody" he said brightly.

Compared to the reception Roy had gotten Ed figured that at least some kids would clap. However the only clapping came from Dumbledore and Hagrid, both of which didn't last long.

Dumbledore then cleared his throat "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my pleasure to inform you that the triwizard tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year" he announced.

The response was immediate "You're joking!" one boy shouted loudly.

Dumbledore chuckled while nearly everyone laughed "I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley, though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…" Ed barely held back his laughter as one of the teachers cleared her throat. He would definitely be able to get to know the headmaster well.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly "But perhaps this is not the time. Where was… I? Ah yes, the triwizard tournament well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for my short explanation and allow their minds to wander freely" he said.

Edward frowned, looking thoughtfully at the table. He had read about this tournament in one of his books. It had been discontinued though due to a mounting death toll. Edward frowned, why the heck would they bring back this dangerous tournament all of a sudden? It made no sense. He then sighed, shaking away those thoughts for now. No use trying to make sense of something for a school he hadn't been to before. For all he knew this place constantly endangered the lives of it's students.

It would explain why all these nut jobs believed they could actually do magic. He then looked up as everyone began to rise to their feet, heading for bed. He blinked as Riza touched his shoulder "Come on, let's figure out where we're staying" she said with a smile.

Ed nodded, rising to his feet and stretching out as he followed Riza to the strict looking witch. Riza smiled at her with a bit of an unsure smile "Hi, we were wondering how we find our rooms" she said.

The lady smiled, though her smile seemed a bit tight and controlled "You'll be down the hall from me. I can lead you there" she said.

She waved in farewell to the other teachers before motioning for the three to follow after her. Edward did, though he shot a strange look at Roy as he paused, looking back. Glancing back he frowned as he saw Moody conversing with Dumbledore. Something didn't seem right about this guy. Edward then smirked And he had permission to sit in any class. Oh yes, he had this teachers number now.

Line break

To say that they were impressed by their rooms was an understatement. They had five rooms. The main room was very simple but at the same time comfortable. There was four chairs around the fire place that looked very comfortable with a warm fire blazing. And an empty book shelf sat off to the side. One room was a bathroom with a stone shower and a large bath that could have possibly doubled as a pool. One bedroom had two beds in it and was obviously for Roy and Riza.

An ornate looking dresser stood off to the side with a small lamp on it. What was amazing though was the walls. As soon as they walked in it took an interesting look that seemed to be a nature setting with a firey red sunset. The next room was a simple bedroom with a plain bed, a dresser, though the walls seemed to look like Resembool at night with stars twinkling in the sky. The last room was also a plain looking bedroom with plain white walls, obviously a guest room.

Edward frowned, puzzled over the changing colors, especially after Riza expressed having been thinking of fire for some reason and Roy of a place he remembered from a trip to the country side. Not to mention Resembool. Both alchemists just sighed in denial while Riza reprimanded them, telling them to be open minded. But finally Edward realized that they were alone. With a careful eye he turned, meeting Roy's eyes "Hughes. What happened?" he asked quietly.

Roy flinched, looking away "He was doing some research for you and was killed. We don't know who did it. It was right after you left" he said quietly.

Edward's eyes widened and he dropped heavily into one of the armchairs, looking at the wall in denial. His shoulders shook with barely suppressed emotion as he pieced together exactly why Hughes died "So it's my fault. Just like everyone else around me" he whispered.

Roy's eyes flashed in anger and he walked over to the boy, grabbing his shoulder tightly "Don't you ever think that! Hughes helped you of his own accord, and Alphonse chose to follow you. You cannot condemn yourself for someone else's choice. The only way you can blame yourself is if you pull the trigger. Do you understand?" he asked fiercely.

Ed looked away blankly, his mind travelling sluggishly "What if you gave them the gun?" he asked in defeat.

Roy glared at him in anger, a fire blazing in his eyes as fierce as the fire he was so skilled at controlling "You didn't know. Besides, they rushed out under open fire. All of us do. That's the price of being with the military, and don't you ever forget that. They gave their lives because they wanted you to continue on. They knew you'd be great in life and they wanted to give you the chance. Please Edward, just don't throw away what they gave to you" he said, worried about the look in his eyes.

Edward looked to the floor, a small fire in his eyes, even if it was just a spark "I won't" he said, standing up.

Roy stood back as the virtually comatose boy walked passed him to his room. He almost jumped as a growl came from the side. Looking he spotted Kiri and Den under a chair. Kiri had her ears laid back and her eyes were flashing an angry red. With a reptilian hiss she climbed out from under the chair, stalking loyally after her newfound master whom she seemed to have taken a great liking to. Roy sighed as Riza approached him from where she had stayed quietly at the side "He's in shock" she said gravely, looking off towards Edward's room as the door shut.

Roy nodded, dropping into a chair and running his hand through his hair "I'm not cut out for this. I'm a military official, not somebody's father. Edward needs family right now. And to find out about Hughes…I should have made something up. He just lost his brother, and now I tell him that! I'm such an idiot! Why did Bradley send me here with him? And why did he lie about his story? Nothing is adding up! This might break Edward, doesn't he realize that?" he asked in desperation.

Riza couldn't say anything, just stay as her normally calm friend seemed to break down before her eyes. Riza sighed, sitting in the chair next to him and rubbing his back gently, an easy feat since he was currently hunched over, his head in his hands "Colonel…" she paused before her eyes softened "Roy. He may be in pain right now but Edward is strong enough to pull through this. Even when he lost his mother…and his brothers body he still pushed through and did what no one else thought he could. He will make it through this. We just need to give it some time" she said softly.

For a moment Roy sat in silence before looking up at her with a tired smile "When did you learn how to be a parent?" he asked in a tired voice.

Riza blushed "A lady in Diagon alley gave me a few pointers on a day I was trying to find Edward and couldn't find him anywhere. I think she was under the impression I was a new mother with a very young child" she said.

Roy sighed as Riza stopped rubbing his back "We should get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow" she said quietly.

Roy nodded tiredly, warily rising from his chair and heading towards the room "At least Dumbledore gave us two beds" he grumbled.

Line break

Roy Mustang twisted and turned in his bed, completely consumed by nightmares that tormented him, nightmares he hadn't had in a long while. His breathing quickened as he was forced to confront the faces of all of the people he had killed at war. His nightmares threatened to take a complete hold on him. But before they could another sound forced his eyes to fly open, wide in fear and alarm. Another shout reached his ears and Roy jumped up, recognizing the sound from Edward.

It sounded so pained and scared. The officer feared it was a trap. Behind him Riza followed with worry on her face. Both of them ran into Edward's room to see something that truly scared the two. Roy couldn't help but feel as though he'd have rather had Edward be attacked. Edward was caught in a fit of nightmares. Sweat rolled down his forehead while he gasped harshly, clinging to his sheets. He cried out again, his face scrunching up in pain while Kiri whimpered, slinking out of the room in fear.

Roy ignored the young animals actions as he quickly hurried up to Edward, he knew he had to help the boy escape from the nightmares. He grabbed the young boys shoulders and cried out in pain as a metal fist flew up, ramming his mouth. He cursed under his breath, one hand holding his now broken nose and the other struggling to reach Edward within the now thrashing limbs. Finally he felt someone pull him back. Startled he looked at Riza who kept a calm gaze "Go get Madam Pomfrey, the nurse. We passed her office on the way here. Do you remember?" she asked.

Roy nodded, remaining silent as he flew passed her and out to the hall. He ran at full speed, not even understanding why. He couldn't figure it out but for some reason he felt scared seeing Edward like that. The Fullmetal alchemist was brave, strong, mouthy, obnoxious. But when caught in the nightmares he had looked…vulnerable. It truly scared the hardened war veteran more than war ever had. And not only that but thinking on it Ed was so…young. He was only fifteen. That was to young for him to be dealing with that pain. _Especially_, he thought with a wince, _when it was probably my fault, for telling him about Hughes_.

He cringed in guilt as he stopped by the hospital wing, pounding on the door. A sleepy eyed nurse opened the door, her eyes widening at the sight of Mustang, blood from his nose staining the front of his shirt. He shook his head, hand moving to his nose "Please, its Edward. He's having nightmares and I've never seen him like this. He's thrashing and screaming and we can't get near him without getting hurt. You know magic. There has to be something you can do to help" he pleaded.

The nurse nodded, hurrying into her office for a moment before reappearing with a bag in hand "Lead the way" she said solemnly.

Roy nodded, leading the way quickly. It only took a few minutes to reach the rooms that they were staying in. Riza was pacing back and forth, her face calm though you could tell by how she moved she was worried. Roy smiled tiredly at her "It's okay" he said quietly.

They both watched as Madam Pomfrey went near Edward with a frown "Unfortunately there isn't a spell to make nightmares leave. However I do have a potion that will get rid of dreams completely. The problem is getting him to drink it like this" she said, her eyes furrowing in concern.

Roy nodded, mentally preparing himself "I can hold him down" he said uneasily.

The nurse sent him a concerned look "He may seriously injure you. I should warn you that this is no nightmare he is have but a night terror. There is no telling what he may try to do to defend himself" she warned.

Roy nodded in grave understanding before turning to the boy and taking a deep breath. Edward was still thrashing around wildly, his face filled with pain and fear "Al…" the young boy whimpered.

Roy froze, his eyes widening. Finally he understood exactly what was the cause of the night terrors that had ensnared his young subordinate. He was stupid to realize that a month would dull the pain of losing his only family. Not to mention being in a new place and finding out the death of another friend, coupled with all of the excitement from the day…of course it had tipped the young boys already teetering mind over the edge. Roy flinched, a deep feeling growing inside him. Part of him felt guilty for some reason while another felt hatred for the military men who had caused this young boy such pain by taking away everything he had.

With a deep breath Roy walked forward, feeling the responsibility on his shoulders as he grabbed Ed's arms, holding him down. The boy kicked out instinctually and Roy's grip loosened slightly as the breath left him as the kick connected with his stomach. He then tightened his grip while Riza moved to secure Edward's legs allowing the nurse to drain a small vile of potion into Edward's mouth. The results were instant as the boy began to stop fighting, relaxing bit by bit. Both Roy and Riza breathed out twin sighs of relief as they released the young soldier.

Roy then turned to Madam Pomfrey, freezing as he was met with a wand in his face "Episky" she said sharply.

Roy cried out in pain, holding his nose as the bones righted themselves. He glared darkly at Pomfrey as she smirked "I recognize your type. You're the kind who don't accept help very easily unless it's someone very close to you. Don't worry, young Edward should be fine though I'm going to drop off some of this potion tomorrow. I suggest he take it every night before bed until he is sure that he can do without" she said.

Her eyes then softened "I saw him whisper something and saw you flinch at whatever he said, I just didn't hear. Obviously something has happened that has hurt him very deeply, maybe even as deep as his soul itself. What he needs right now is someone he an trust and open up to. So be gentle with him because with how unstable he looks to me if you accidently push him the wrong way he might go over the edge" she warned, though her eyes were soft and her voice was as well.

Roy nodded blankly, his fists clenching absently. With a quiet sigh Madam Pomfrey hefted her bag, leaving the adults to sit in silence. Riza was the first one to gain her wits about her "Come on. Tomorrow is our first day of class. You need to sleep" she soothed.

Roy watched his young subordinate who now slept peacefully. Sensing the safety Kiri entered the room, jumping up on the bed and curling up at her masters side. Roy couldn't help but chuckle "Smart animal. She knew to not get near while it was dangerous. I guess she's a smarter animal then I thought" he said, holding his stomach where Edward kicked him.

He could feel a bruise starting and realized with a wince it had been the metal leg that had gotten him. He then looked at Riza with a small smile "You go on ahead, I'll catch up. I don't trust this magic stuff and I want to make sure he stays calm" he said.

Riza nodded before grabbing a chair, forcing him to sit "Just don't strain yourself. I don't want you to be completely useless if anything happens" she warned. Roy flinched, the words useless practically dancing above his head. Riza smirked before leaving the room to get some well needed sleep.

Tomorrow would obviously be a busy day.

**So is that a good start to losing it? However now that I have this I can see the steady descant in my mind, along with three possible recoveries unless I want him to slowly lose it which I don't really like. I do bittersweet, not loss of everything including yourself for an ending. So he will eventually recover and I have several interesting ideas on mind so keep your eyes open! From what I have in my head this is turning out very...interesting. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A few points. Yes, Edward and Roy CAN use alchemy. But they are not supposed to let anyone know that. And sorry for the lack of updates. I recently started reading Naruto and got a little side tracked. (Blushes) Luckily work is being frustrating right now and for some off reason I write better/more when any of my emotions are heightened so I'm on a bit of a writing spree. I've got the next chapter(ish) written out and ready to post but I'm gonna wait just a bit (Sorry!). **

**Don't own FMA or HP**

Riza was the first one up that morning, a lack of surprise to her. What did surprise her was that despite the quietness Roy was not in bed. Following a hunch she quietly grabbed her house coat before crossing the room. She sighed as she saw Roy still sitting in a chair, his head on Edward's bed and light snores coming from both men. She rolled her eyes at the two as Kiri looked up. Hayate also looked up from where he was sleeping at Roy's feet. Riza carefully lifted her finger to her lips, motioning the animals to be quiet. She then crept back to hers and Roy's room, grabbing a blanket from his bed before returning. She meant to be quiet about putting the blanket on his shoulders but it was in vain. Roy groaned, his eyes opening sleepily "Riza? What time is it?" he mumbled, not moving.

Riza frowned at him "It's morning. But you should sleep. I can handle class for today. But it's only for today. Got it?" she asked.

Roy shook his head, starting to rise before wincing and lowering himself again "I need to get to class" he mumbled, not even registering her words.

She sighed, pressing down on his shoulders gently, frowning as she saw he was still wearing his bloody shirt "Stay here. And when you decide to leave do me a favor and go to the hospital wing, okay?" she asked.

Roy nodded sleepily his head lowering once more. Riza then knelt down to Hayate "Make sure he goes okay?" she asked.

The dog cocked his head before letting out an understanding whine. Riza nodded before going into another room to change. After a glance outside a window it didn't take long to choose an outfit. She went for simple black pants and a light blue turtle neck while adding Fuery's old glasses to give her a more appropriate look. Granted the kids would learn that with Roy out they wouldn't get a break. Then again they'd probably get a break when he returned, not that they'd know that. She couldn't help but smirk as she gathered up some books in her arms on alchemy along with the quiz that Roy was supposed to give the students to figure out where they should start. Riza sighed, hefting the stuff up. She'd drop it off in the classroom on her way to breakfast. But before leaving she couldn't help but sneak a quick peek at Roy and Ed. She smiled softly, sighing as she left. She didn't care what Roy thought, he made a better father than he gave himself credit for.

Line break

At breakfast Riza quickly went to madam Pomfrey, her eyes full of gratitude "Thank you for last night. Oh and Roy will be stopping in later. When Ed got him it left quite a bruise. At the very least I figure he can ask for pain killers if that's alright" she said.

Madam Pomfrey nodded "Of course. And actually I figured it would leave a bruise so I made some salve. If you want we can stop at my office and grab it for him" she said.

Riza bit her lip, trying to remember when the first alchemy class was "If I remember right the first hours a free period so yes, that'll work" she said.

Madam Pomfrey nodded "Just meet me at the entrance hall when your finished" she said gently.

Riza nodded gratefully, making her way to the teachers table. It seemed like she was instantly accosted by Professor Sprout "So where are young Edward and professor Mustang today?" she asked.

Riza frowned, filling her plate with some of the foreign dishes around her "I'm afraid Edward had a rough night. This past months been a bit rough on him and it was to much. He's sleeping now but unfortunately both him and Roy can't make it until later" she explained.

The small witch furrowed her eyes in concern, glancing at Riza "Will Edward be okay? He seemed quiet last night, like he was upset. Is he homesick?" she asked.

Riza shrugged "Edward doesn't stay home. He likes to travel so I doubt it. He just reently lost some…close friends in an accident and I think it hurt him more than he cares to admit. But knowing him he'll pull through it" she said, though her eyes held a hint of doubt.

Pomona smiled gently at her "I'm sure he will. But if you ever need my door is always open for you to talk" she said.

Riza nodded "Thank you" she said gratefully.

Line break

Edward groaned as he woke up, his eyes feeling heavy. He felt exhausted, though that was no surprised. But at the same time he felt strangely refreshed? He shook his head, yawning as he sat up, looking to the side. Instantly he froze, his mind slowly whirring as he struggled to put together what he was seeing. Finally it came together with an almost audible click. He shouted in alarm, scrambling back, accidently tossing a startled Kiri onto Roy who shouted in alarm, shooting up. The chaos only increased as Roy accidently stepped on Hayate who yelped, biting Roy's pant leg. For a moment they all ran around screaming and shouting all sorts of things and even scaring several first years who happened to be passing by. After several minutes Roy finally reached his limits and groaned, sinking heavily to the chair, holding his chest in pain. Edward cocked his head, pausing from his shouting "What's wrong with you? Why are you covered in blood?" he asked.

Roy winced "I'm…sorry...Edward" he said quietly.

Edward raised an eyebrow "What?" he asked suspiciously.

Roy sighed, looking away "Last night. What do you remember?" he asked.

Edward frowned, carefully sitting on his bed "You told me about Hughes and I went to bed" he said, his voice guarded.

Roy sighed "You had a night terror. It's a much worst version of a nightmare. We called in the nurse because we couldn't even get near you. You ended up breaking my nose, thanks for that by the way, but luckily the nurse had a potion to get rid of dreams. She gave you some so that you could sleep" he said quietly.

Edward blinked in surprise, realization lighting up in his eyes "Oh…" he said quietly.

Suddenly his eyes widened as he realized exactly why Roy was apologizing. He looked down to the ground, his face void of emotion but he didn't say a word. They both sat in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other, nor willing to break the tense silence. Luckily neither of them had to as Hayate started barking, pulling at Roy's pant leg towards the door. Roy groaned, looking down at the dog "What do you want?" he asked in frustration.

He jumped as a chuckling came from the door "He's listening to me. I told you to go to the hospital wing, remember?" Riza asked as she walked in.

Roy winced, looking down "I just woke up a few minutes ago" he said quietly.

Riza nodded, rolling her eyes "I've got some salve for that bruise. Poppy figured you'd be sore today. She also recommended bed rest for today, for both of you. I'll take over the lessons for today alone" she said sharply.

Edward looked at Roy curiously "Bruise?" he asked.

Roy winced "We had to pin you down to give you the potion" he said.

Edward smirked at that "So I ended up getting you good?" he asked.

Roy scowled "Fear for your license when you get back" he muttered. Edward just smirked casually "Hey, I've no longer got my original goals. If I want I can drop free of the military any time I want. Heck, I could probably quit the military and go home" he pointed out.

Roy's fists clenched in anger at Edward's attitude. All of a sudden he really began to wonder why he should have worried about the little brat the night before. Riza merely smiled "Lunch is at noon, you guys come down then. Until then, _get along_" she said, her words sounding as though she were teasing but for those who knew her they could here the hidden warning in those words.

Both of them exchanged nervous looks "We don't have a choice do we?" Edward asked.

Roy nodded nervously "Pretty much" he said fearfully.

Line break

When it came time for lunch Edward and Roy went down separately in order to avoid the wrath of a possibly angry ex sniper. Both of them had gotten along as best they could though it had lead to several very colorful arguments. Edward sighed as he reached the entrance hall, wondering how the class went. He then paused, seeing a commotion in the hall ahead of him. He couldn't hear but it seemed as though some blond kid was teasing another red head. After a moment Edward realized it was the kids from the train. He watched as the two others, Harry and Hermione, went up and held Ron back. Edward sighed, walking down to see if he could help. He then froze as Harry turned his back. Quickly Edward ran forward, sensing the tension as Draco drew a stick. He said something and a white beam shot at Harry. Edward scowled, jumping forward and grabbing Draco's arm, twisting it into a painful hold to force him to release his hold on the stick, which Edward now figured was a wand that the books had mentioned.

Draco grunted in pain, looking at Harry "Did he get you?" he asked.

Harry shook his head "Missed" he answered.

Edward nodded, turning his attention to Malfoy who was shouting something about him telling his father something. Edward smirked, tightening his grip and successfully shutting him up "Well let me tell you something. Right now you are a student, and as such _my_ father could work to have you expelled for attacking a student with their back is turned. Now granted I don't understand your laws but where I come from if you were to have done that I guarantee it would have won you a very _long _trip to jail, no matter what age you are. Now if I were you I'd think of the consequences of that before attacking someone" he hissed.

He then let go of Draco, allowing the boy to drop to the floor. Draco scowled up at Edward but Edward wasn't intimidated. Instead he held his arms open "With that said, feel free to take a shot. Would you be willing to accept the consequences?" he asked.

Draco scowled angrily, snatching his wand. He then pointed it at Edward "Reducto!" he cried.

Edward nimbly rolled to the side, the beam missing him clearly. Draco however was quick and Edward was out of shape from a lack of excercise since Al wasn't there anymore "Expelliarmus!" the furious boy shout.

Edward grunted as the red beam connected with his chest, throwing him against the wall. His hands moved together as he prepared to do alchemy but it was quite un-needed "Oh no you don't!" a voice shouted.

Just seconds later Draco Malfoy was no longer there but a white ferret. Edward stared in a mixture of amusement, horror, and curiosity. He had read about transfiguration and understood it was different from alchemy and safe on humans and living creatures but this was the first he had seen about it. He watched as the man from the night before limped downstairs, an electric blue eye staying on Malfoy as he switched his gaze from Edward to Harry "I saw the whole thing, good thing he's a lousy shot, eh Potter?" he asked.

He then nodded respectfully towards Edward "You've got good wits about yeh. You'd make an excellent wizard. Perhaps we'll have to have Dumbledore check later if you have any magical blood" he commented.

Edward winced "No thank you. I've studied alchemy my whole life. Maybe once this magic mumbo jumbo has settled in then I'll think about it, unless I come up with proof that this isn't my imagination" he said quickly.

Moody shrugged, turning to the ferret and calmly moving his wand up and down, bouncing the ferret on the floor as it vainly struggled to get free. Around them the crowd roared in laughter, watching as the ferret began to steadily bounce higher "What is going on here!?" a voice shouted, cutting through the laughter.

Everyone looked cautiously at the stairs as Roy walked down, followed by a confused McGonagall. Moody merely smiled "Just teaching" he said calmly.

McGonagall's eyes widened in alarm "Teach…Moody is that a student!?" she asked frantically.

Moody didn't take his eyes off the ferret "Yep. Caught him trying to attack Mr. Potter behind his back, and your son when he tried protecting him" he said.

Instantly Roy's eyes shot over to Edward before he raised an eyebrow "And the kids still alive? Impressive" he said, all traces of anger gone from his eyes to be replaced by amusement.

McGonagall wasn't as easily satisfied, pulling her wand out and transfiguring Draco to normal, his face bright pink "We never use transfiguration as punishment! We do detention or talk to the heads of houses!" she said.

Moody shrugged "Alright then" he said easily.

He turned to Draco with a smile "Your head of house is Severus right? Been needing to talk to him. Shall we go?" he asked, grabbing Draco's arm roughly and dragging him towards the dungeons.

Roy then quickly approached Edward "Are you okay?" he asked.

Edward shrugged him off "Fine. Just fine" he muttered.

Harry then approached him "Thanks for the help back there. If you want you could join us for lunch" he offered.

Edward shot a look at Roy who shrugged "Go on. I'll catch you later shrimp" he said casually.

Edward twitched violently "Will you stop calling me that!" he shouted, though pointlessly.

He then looked at the trio behind him "So what house are you guys?" he asked.

Hermione pointed to the Gryffindor one "Gryffindor. Come on, we'll lead" she said.

As they walked to the table a glazed look passed over Ron's eyes "Don't talk to me" he said quietly.

Hermione shot him a concerned look while Edward raised an eyebrow "Why not?" he asked.

Ron beamed widely "I'm fixing that in my memory. Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret. Not to mention when you went up against him. Where did you learn that stuff anyways?" he asked.

Edward scoffed slightly "In my school you have to be ready to defend yourself. There are some pretty rough people in the area and the people who don't join are pretty bitter against us" he said carefully.

He then blinked as they sat down, Hermione scarfing down food faster than he could ever remember doing. Harry looked at her funny "Don't tell me your planning on going to the library again?" he asked.

Instantly Edward perked up "You guys have a library here?" he asked in surprise.

Hermione nodded "Largest in the nation" she said.

Ron looked at him curiously "Don't you have a library?" he asked.

Edward nodded "Yeah, largest in the nation" he said with a grin.

He then looked thoughtfully at his plate "Perhaps I'll have to check that out this weekend" he said.

Hermione nodded, rising to her feet as finished eating "I can show you now" she offered.

Edward shook his head "Nah, I'll wait" he said.

If he went now he would probably lose track of time and miss Roy's class. They had a lesson after lunch and Edward wanted to sit in to see his oh so amazing superior mess it up. Granted he was worried that Roy would blow cover and torch someone. Hopefully they'd all keep their cool though. He then looked up as Riza entered the hall, looking harried and annoyed. She paused at seeing Edward at the table and hurried over "Were you both fighting?" she asked.

Edward shook his head "No, I just wanted to sit with these guys. So how was class?" he asked.

Riza gave a slightly hysterical laugh "I have very little understanding of alchemy and I can tell you Roy is going to have a hard time. He might as well be trying to teach two year olds" she said. Edward couldn't help but blink as she excused herself to talk to Roy.

Curiously Edward watched her, cocking his head "I've never seen her this frazzled. The classes must be pretty bad" he commented.

Hermione blushed slightly "Well it is pretty hard to understand. I'm muggle born so I understand a bit of the science but it's hard to do when we have transfiguration" she said sheepishly.

Edward nodded "And that is where the problem lies. You guys are too reliant on magic. If m…Mrs. Curtis were here you'd be planning your grave for saying that. She always teaches to not be reliant on alchemy, and I'm pretty sure it goes for magic as well. She said that if you rely to much on something so simple then it makes you lazy and dulls your reflexes. That's bad because you never know when the powers will clash in war, like with that moldy wart or whatever he's called" he said.

And that was it. A speech so pointed and reprimanding ended with those around him either spitting out their pumpkin juice in laughter, giggles from the girls, and flat out laughing from several people. Edward blinked, looking at Harry in surprise "What?" he asked.

Harry grinned widely at him, his eyes sparkling in amusement "Voldemort is the most feared wizard to date. To hear his name like that really brings out a good laugh" he said.

Edward raised an eyebrow, still unsure on why exactly it was so funny. There was plenty of people in Amestris that were feared but to this extent? Then again, these wizards were far too reliant on what was given to them. It really was pathetic. He sighed, shaking his head. He then took out his pocket watch, glancing at the time "Well I'd better get going. Class will start soon and I gotta help Mustang" he said.

Hermione perked up "Why didn't you call him dad?" she asked.

Edward twitched "Let's get this straight. They are engaged. I may approve of mom…" he internally winced "Marrying him but he will never be my dad. Got it? He's a pigheaded selfish jerk who is morally bankrupt with a god complex(1)" he said roughly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow "And your okay with him being with your mom" she said deadpanned as they stood.

Ed shrugged "She can control him. Trust me" he said, shivering slightly as he remembered the gun.

Ron shot him a smirk "Your mom does look good for being a mother" he said.

Edward blushed wildly "Not like that!" he defended, blushing heavily.

He then rose to his feet, face beet red "I have to get to Mustang's class" he said.

Hermione smiled kindly "We might as well go together. That's our next class anyways" she said.

Edward sighed, having been hoping to get away from these three "Fine" he muttered.

With a quick step he exited the hall, the three chatting behind him about something or another. He sighed, wondering why the heck he had agreed to sit with them in the first place. He could see they were the kind to gravitate towards anything mysterious and he didn't exactly feel like sharing any history with anyone. He fidgeted uncomfortably as they walked down the halls, stopping at the classroom that had been set aside for Roy. Several students (mostly girls) were already waiting for the class to start outside the door. Edward sighed standing outside the crowd and leaning against the wall, waiting for professor lazy bones to get there. He sighed, looking around. The students didn't seem to enthusiastic about the lessons though it seemed like everyone joined it. Edward had several guesses about what they were here for. Curiously Hermione walked over to him "So when do you think professor Mustang will get here?" she asked.

Edward shrugged, leaning casually against the wall as his eyes closed "Depends. If mom" he internally winced again "Is with him then he'll be early but if not then I guarantee he'll be late" he said casually.

He then smirked as two people approached then "And he'll be early because moms with him" he said in amusement, not even opening his eyes.

Roy scowled angrily at him "I can be early on my own thank you" he said bitingly.

Edward opened his eyes, smirking at him "Sure you can. You couldn't be early to save your life" he taunted.

Roy scowled again "Watch it shrimp" he said. Edward twitched violently, bristling but staying silent Roy paused for a moment before shaking his head as though he were clearing it. He then opened the door, allowing the students to enter. The students filed in quickly and, much to Ed's surprise, quietly filed into their seats. Roy sighed as he entered the class, Riza and Ed taking seats in a corner behind him. Ed leaned back, curious on how Roy would teach these kids. Roy walked up to the front of the class with his eyes blazing. Ed couldn't help but be surprised. The normally seemingly carefree man in front of him seemed to actually look like an authority figure.

Roy stood tall, his eyes searching the class "First I'll start with the rules. Whenever the teacher speaks, whether it be me, Riza, or Edward, you will listen. Any cheating will result in a zero. You will be learning alchemy but you will not attempt any transmutations unless either in mine or Ed's presence or unless we tell you. We may not be alchemists ourselves but we've seen the recoils from bad transmutations" he said.

Curiously one girl in Gryffindor raised her hand. Roy nodded in her direction "Ms…" "Brown. What do you mean recoil?" she asked.

Roy glanced back at Edward "You want to describe this one?" he asked quietly.

Edward's brows furrowed but he nodded, his muscles tensing as he stood "A recoil happens when your input and output are unable. Alchemy isn't like 'magic'. Your output and input have to be exactly equal. For example, you can take a chair and change it's shape and even make it bigger or little by taking away from the support but you can't take stuff out of thin air to make it something completely different. And going with that the base elements have to be the same. You can't turn wood into metal or metal into water. But you can do stuff like grass into bread because of the base elements being the same. As long as you follow these principals you'll do fine but if you don't you get a recoil. For example I have seen a guy try to turn a cane into a gun. It worked for a little because of an alchemic amplifier he had found but once that ran out the metal attached itself to his arm, a very painful experience for him. Another example is a good friend of mine who tried to do a very advance transmutation but didn't have enough to transmute. As such she had several organs removed" he said. The class went deadly quiet as the students watched with wide eyes, not daring to breath.

Edward closed his eyes, pain crossing his face "A recoil can be anything. From a fingernail, to your eyesight, to your whole body. That's why you will not do it unless we are watching" he said quietly. Roy nodded gratefully and Edward sat back down, his limbs feeling oddly heavy.

Another Slytherin raised their hands slowly. Roy nodded at them "Name?" he asked.

The person lowered their arm "Bulstrode. And why do you know so much about recoils if you're not an alchemist? Why didn't they hire professionals?" she asked. Edward tensed, his eyes flashing angrily as he moved to rise.

Roy however held out his hand to stop him, a cruel smile on his face "Well Ms. Bulstrode. I am a teacher at an alchemy academy. It was be a very poor assumption to think I would not know a subject I've taught for years correct? And as for Edward, he has seen the recoils brought and known people dealing with that. You are very naive for thinking we have no experience. Just because we don't do it doesn't mean we don't know the subject. For example, I'm sure Edward could tell you quite a bit about 'magic' if you asked him though he can't perform it" he said coldly.

He then grabbed a stack of papers "Now for today since you seem to be clueless I am going to give you a placement quiz to see where you stand in knowledge" he said. The lass all groaned, sending glares to the poor Slytherin girl. She looked down with a red face though she occasionally looked up to send glares at Mustang. Edward smirked, leaning back in his chair. This would be an interesting year, he could feel it.

**1: That line was actually modified from the first series after Scar first attacks Edward and they head back to Resembool. (Ed's leaning out of the train to talk to Hughes)**

**Now, I've decided on a new little thing to add in. Call it a competition of sorts between who loses it first. Roy, or Edward. I feel I've been to lenient on Roy's sanity. I mean, he has just pretty much all he's worked for to be stuck teaching kids who are the equivilant to two year old when it comes to anything not related to magic. He can't be sane after teaching a few weeks in that (Probably explains the previous teachers as explained earlier in the fic) Anyways, I really got to get to bed. I currently feel like I'm going to pass out in exhaustion. Ugh... zzz**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm in a totally happy mood! The next chapter is my very favorite so far for this story! ;) It nearly got me in so much trouble at work from all the spacing out! ^^; Anyways, I gotta go to bed. (Is it just me or do I always post at bed time?)**

**Don't own FMA or HP**

The next two days passed in a relative blur as Edward and Riza relentlessly helped Roy sort through the papers and grade them, trying to see if the students weren't all hopeless. It wasn't until that Thursday that Edward got the chance to wander and check out the other classes. With permission he sat in Flitwick's and the McGonagall's class and he couldn't help but feel fascinated at the feats that thy accomplished. Though watching them he understood why the students didn't get alchemy.

They didn't seem to have any equivalent exchange. Even Edward with his non belief he still couldn't help but think that maybe magic could possibly exist, though he internally beat himself up for thinking that. Then after lunch he decided to check out the class that was attracting his attention. Defense Against the Dark Arts. In the class he sat in the back, trying to keep out of sight of Harry and his friends who had luckily not noticed him as they sat in front.

For some odd reason they made him uneasy. He got the feeling they were used to solving mysteries and weren't afraid to pry into others business. He then shivered as Moody walked into the class, his false foot clunking. Edward frowned, wondering how he could stand that pathetic excuse of a limb. Then again he didn't think that automail made it out of Amestris according to the books he had read.

He frowned, forcing himself to concentrate "Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now according to the Ministry I'm not supposed to show you these but Dumbledore has a higher opinion of your nerves, so I'd like you all to pay close attention. Now, do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" he asked.

Several hands rose and Moody called on Ron. Edward frowned, so the kid did know some stuff? He had pegged the guy for an idiot. Ron avoided Moody's gaze, looking at the desk "My dad told me about one. The Imperious curse I think" he said quietly.

Moody nodded "He would know that one. Gave the ministry a lot of trouble at one time" he growled.

Edward flinched as Moody brought out a jar with three spiders. He could feel an oddly threatening foreboding about what would happen to the three spiders. He watched in horrified fascination as Moody said the spell, the spider moving to do exactly as he commanded. Most the class roared in laughter as it preformed several feats. Only Edward realized the true horror of the spell. But it soon became clear as Moody began talking, the words not even penetrating Edward as he watched the spider roll around in a ball.

Total control

He then watched as Moody plucked up the now somersaulting spider, setting it back in the jar. His face was pale and he wondered exactly how powerful this magic stuff was. If they could control someone's complete being then there was no telling what they could do. He then watched as Moody picked up the next spider, enlarging it. He couldn't help but tremble as he preformed the second curse. This time the entire class was pale as they watched the horror unfold in front of them as the spider twitched.

Then Edward aught sight of Moody's face, and the almost hidden glee in his eyes. His attention was focused purely on the spider. Those eyes were not one of a man who had seen war and risked his life. They were the eyes of a madman…a killer. This man was a full fledged killer and did it for glee. Edward could see it in the mans eyes. All of a sudden he lost his fascination for magic as Moody put the spider away, talking once more. He looked at the desk in front of him, talking as Edward tried to sort out his thoughts. He then looked up as Moody raised his wand one last time "Avada kedavra" he said clearly.

Edward felt his heart stop completely. He couldn't stay there. With a shaky nod to Moody he stood, leaving the class, barely keeping his composure. He felt…scared. These 'wizards' could kill with a simple word and not leave a mark. And the scary thing is he knew there were dark wizard out there who would use the spell. He could remember reading about moldy warts and how that was his most common weapon. He didn't understand but now he did. If the homunculi, or even his nation got a hold of something like that he had a feeling it wouldn't be pretty.

Line break

Roy was the one who found Ed a few hours later after dinner. He was sitting on his bed, absently stroking Kiri's head while staring wide eyed at a wall. Carefully Roy approached him "You okay Edward?" he asked.

Edward shook his head "I sat in on Moody's class after lunch" he said quietly.

Roy's eyes sharpened "What happened?" he asked.

Edward shivered, closing his eyes "He showed the class three curses. Ones that are forbidden for them to perform on humans. As much as our taboos. The first one allows total control of ones body. You could make them do anything" he said quietly.

Roy paled at that, worry flashing through his eyes :The second one was a torture curse. More cruel than anything I've seen. A few of those and I'm guessing it would drive you to insanity" he said quietly.

He then winced "And the last one is a killing curse. With two words these people can kill, simple as that" he said in a terrified whisper.

Roy sat down heavily on the side of the bed next to Edward, his face growing pale "Not even we could stand a chance if these people decided to turn on us. And Riza…she doesn't even have alchemy to protect her. As long as we're here we are at their disposal. Granted I can't see Dumbledore allowing us to come to harm but there are people who would hurt us" he said quietly.

Edward nodded gravely "Yes. Something tells me we were sent here for more than punishment. Look at Hughes. He would never do anything to be punished, and he didn't make it to long after this school. The question is, is someone trying to get us out of the way for good or for temporary? Because Hughes was only here part time. I asked around and he only taught one class every other Saturday to all who wanted to learn. But we are here full time. Not only that but it seems odd that he let Hawkeye come with. She told us it was to help with our cover and at the time I didn't think about it but now I'm starting to wonder why he'd let her go. She's pretty good at gathering intel right? Maybe they want her out of the way as well" he said, frowning at the wall, his hand pausing on Kiri's scales.

He then looked down at her with calculating eyes "I'm…worried. This school has something coming but I can't tell you what it is. It's just something big and something bad" he said.

Roy frowned "Does it have to do with the Triwizard tournament you think?" he asked.

Edward frowned thoughtfully before meeting his superiors gaze "I don't know" he answered.

line break

The next few months passed in a blur for Edward, Roy, and Riza. Both Roy and Riza were struggling to keep up with the school work till Riza finally relented and said they could tone it down. It didn't matter anyways. The students couldn't even get motivated. Edward had a feeling it would be a different story if they actually saw someone perform alchemy.

However both him and Roy had been careful about keeping their alchemy secret, though they had found an odd room on the seventh floor to practice in. Ed continued to join in Moody's classes, along with a few others though he had yet to try potions. He had a very unnerving experience when Moody insisted he join them when trying the imperious curse. He still became pale after recalling the experience.

_Edward felt a peaceful sensation come over him, washing away all of his troubles. **Do** **alchemy**, a voice suddenly commanded. Edward tensed, throwing off the spell, his eyes on Moody with accusation in his eyes._

Neither Ed nor Roy could figure out where Moody learned they could do alchemy but it became clear he was the only one and he seemed to be clueless otherwise. But finally came the day that seemed to bring most attention to the school. The day when the other competing schools in the tournament would come. It was cool and crisp out as everyone stood, waiting. Everyone was divided into groups, though Edward had been placed with the teachers, though several teachers had protested the decision until Roy pointed out that Edward would not be wearing a school uniform and it would look better for him to take his normal spot than for him to look like a disobedient student.

So instead he stood between Roy and Riza, wearing his usual black slacks and black jacket over his black tank top. Granted his white gloves had been switched for black to match his attire. That was one blessing he'd had. So far nobody had discovered about his automail. He shivered slightly in the cold, eyes scanning the area as he tried to figure out how the students would arrive. He was much more open minded now that he had studied the school more. He realized that maybe magic did exist though he was doing extensive research to see how it worked.

Finally a shriek broke through the crowds "A dragon!" a students shouted, pointing at the sky.

Edward squinted his eyes, seeing a shape flying towards them. One student eagerly laughed "It's not a dragon it's a flying house!" he cried.

The second student was closer. It turned out to be a flying carriage, pulled by several gigantic horses. Edward shivered, unable to help glancing down by his side where Kiri stood loyally. Lately she refused to leave his side, her eyes flashing in anger whenever anybody suggested it. She had doubled in size, now as tall as Edward's knees. But what was a new development was small black wings that protruded from her back. Edward shivered, looking forward as students piled out of the car after a large woman who reminded him of Hagrid.

Edward frowned, not enjoying the puny feeling that accompanied seeing these freakishly tall people. He stood impassively as he watched them enter the school. For a moment silence followed once more for several minutes. Suddenly he picked up on an odd vacuum like noise. Roy leaned down towards his ear "The lake" he said quietly.

Obediently Ed looked at the lake, raising an eyebrow at the whirlpool that quickly attracted the students excitement. They all watched as a skeletal ship rose from the depths, people wandering back and forth on it. He stayed silent, watching as the students got off, approaching them. Edward was bored and fidgeted as Dumbledore talked with the man in charge of the students before motioning for them all to enter. Edward and Roy breathed equal sighs of relief before grinning sheepishly at Riza's sharp glare. Granted they still fought at every occasion but they had two truces in place.

One when around the strict first lieutenant and the other when involving magic and its users. The great hall was buzzing in excitement as everyone took their seats. Edward felt 'privledged' when he got stuck just two seats away from the giant lady with only professor Sprout in between them. The lady looked at him with a sniff "'Ittle boy I believe oo are in de wrong place" she sniffed in disdain.

Edward twitched while Roy merely laughing "Actually Edward isn't a student. He's my son. I'm the alchemy teacher this year, Roy Mustang" he introduced.

The man from Durmstrang shot Edward a beady look "Shouldn't he be in school?" he asked.

Riza smiled at him "Actually Edward graduated early. He currently helps us make breakthroughs in the alchemic field. He's actually been called a child prodigy before, though he can't use alchemy himself" she explained.

Edward shot her a small glare though she just returned it with her own sharp smile. After that dinner passed relatively short as everyone talked and chatted. It seemed quiet silent and tense though as everyone waited for the official tournament to start. It was with almost a tangible tenseness that Dumbledore finally finished his meal. Edward sighed, sitting back in boredom. This tournament didn't affect him so why would he care?

Then again he had picked out a few students he could see as doing very well, Harry Potter being one if he was old enough. He sighed, only watching half heartedly as Mr. Filth (as Edward had fondly adopted to the man behind his back) carried a box up front. He watched curiously as a wooden goblet was revealed. It would have been generally not special but it had a vibrant blue flame that stayed constantly burning inside the cup. Ed couldn't help but find himself hypnotized by the flames. On Riza's other side Roy was experiencing a different story. He didn't trust magic, not since Edward had told him about the avada kedavra curse.

He did not like the fact that these wizards held so much power though Edward was consoled by the fact that they could only access magic through their, or any, wands. It was highly consoling because Edward figured he would easily be able to dodge their attacks long enough to destroy the wand. In theory. Ed then sat up as everyone began rising to their feet. He winced, internally berating himself for missing what happened. For some odd reason he had been spacing out a lot.

Ever since Al. He winced, rising to his feet. Cautiously Riza touched his shoulder, understanding in her eyes "Its okay. I swear it'll be fine" she said quietly.

Edward nodded, feeling a shiver run down his spine. He still felt nervous. Though now the feeling was starting to reach an unbearable intensity. Kiri whined slightly, touching his hand with her nose, a wing brushing against his leg. He smiled slightly, rubbing her head, causing a small noise that sounded like a purr. A feature that had heavily startled him the first time he hear it. He then sighed as they began to walk quietly towards their rooms, their hearts heavy as Roy, Riza, and Edward thought about their own things.

Finally Roy broke the silence, looking down at Edward "I've noticed you're almost out of dreamless draught. You should get some tomorrow" he said uneasily.

He still didn't trust the stuff. Edward nodded absently "Yeah, I probably will. It'll be interesting…to see who gets picked. I'm going to guess that Johnson girl, from Gryffindor. She seems to be the most modest about it though she does have some skill" he said in slight disdain.

Roy scoffed "As far as I'm aware, none of those kids have talent. I suppose it's a blessing they can't grasp alchemy. They don't need anymore weapons" he said, his eyes flashing.

Edward looked away "Yeah…" he said.

Riza shot them both sharp glances "Now that's not true. If anything the ones who learn it would more than likely be the ones who are most open minded, and less likely to become a criminal" she pointed out.

Roy merely scoffed at that. The nights at Hogwart's were beginning to take their toll on him, as noticeable from the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Edward frowned before smirking "You just don't like teaching. Just wait, in a few months we can go home for Christmas right? And not to mention we'll be able to watch these tasks. I'm sure they'll be exciting" he said, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

It wouldn't matter how fun these events were it wouldn't be the same without Al there with him. He sighed as they reached their rooms, once more in silence. Riza sighed, looking at Edward "Good night" she said.

She then walked into hers and Roy's room, Roy following. Roy couldn't help a small smile on his face "You're starting to become more motherly with him I've noticed. Either you're getting a little to scary in your role or you are starting to really feel a parental feeling for him" he commented.

Riza sighed, closing her eyes "Edward is all alone out there. I can't help but worry and care about him in a parental way. He's so young but he's had to deal with so much. It really makes you wonder what kind of life it is for children these days" she said quietly.

Roy nodded "True" he consented.

He then sighed "Then again, sometimes it's easier to be a child than an adult" he muttered.

Line break

The next morning dawned crisp and clear with excitement and tension quite tangible as many seventeen year old students placed their names in the goblet of fire, though occasionally there were crazy people younger who tried. However there were three individuals who did not feel the excitement and cheerful anticipation. Rather Roy and Riza were worried about Edward who felt an almost thick foreboding that seemed to stab deep into his very soul every time he drew a breath. However Roy had classes to attend so Edward was left alone. He drew a deep sharp breath from where he lay on his bed, scratching Kiri in between her ears.

She whined softly while Hayate cocked his head in the back round, not completely understanding what was going on. Edward sighed, carefully sitting up "Well, might as well get something done today. I guarantee there won't be time after dinner" he muttered. He sighed once more, running his hand through his hair. He had to get that stupid dream potion refilled. He probably could do without it if it weren't for that stupid foreboding. Even when Al had died it wasn't this bad a foreboding. Something bad was going to happen this year.

He shivered, looking at his walls, so closely resembling Resembool "The only other time I had this kind of foreboding was during that incident with the terrorists a few years ago(1)" he muttered.

He then sighed "Though it's still not near as extreme as this" he whispered.

With a final sigh he stood, slipping on his famous red cloak to protect against the chill that had descended on the castle. He was really dreading winter here. He slowly exited the room, gathering looks from several Beauxbatons students who happened to pass him. One of them smiled brightly "Aren't oo tha ittle boy oo was sitting with the teachers?" she asked, flipping her black hair over her shoulders.

Edward twitched at the word little but answered her calmly "Roy Mustang is marrying my mother so we're all here for the year. And I'm not a student. I can't do any of that weird mumbo jumbo. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get going" he said, pushing past them.

Another girl gave a little scoff of indignation "London wizards are much ruder" she said.

Edward paused, smirking back at her "One, not a wizard. Two, I'm from Amestris, not London" he said, walking away and leaving the speechless girls.

Kiri let a little whine out as she followed him, jumping into a small glide to reach him before loyally trotting at his side. Edward smirked, reaching down to pet her as he walked towards Madam Pomfrey's office. He knocked before entering, instantly seeing her tending to several students with bushy beards on their faces. Edward snickered, bringing Madam Pomfrey's attention to him. She smiled tiredly "I suppose your out of dreamless draught?" she asked.

Edward nodded "Pretty much. I've had this strange foreboding lately and it's making it so that the night terrors won't stop. If anything they increase" he explained.

Madam Pomfrey frowned at that but hurried to her back room before returning with a bottle "Here's this. If these don't stop in a month come back and we'll figure out a better solution" she said, returning to working on the students beards. Edward smirked, shaking his head in amusement. As dangerous magic could be he also couldn't help but find humor in many of the things that went on.

Line break

That evening dinner was tense. Edward could swear that the teachers table was the only ones not completely hopelessly tense, with the exception of Edward of course. If it hadn't been for the picking of champions he would have left early. Granted it was still tempting. Finally Dumbledore stood, the goblet being carefully being set in front of him. The lights dimmed and nobody dared make a sound as they watched.

Edward frowned, opening his pocket watch, watching as the seconds slowly counted down. It was exactly on the hour that the flames suddenly turned a blood red, shooting out and carrying a lone piece of parchment. Edward's eyes narrowed as his heart hammering wildly. This foreboding. He was about to figure out exactly what it was. He watched, shoulders trembling as the next name was called out.

Finally it was the last name. "Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore called. Edward frowned, his heart still hammering, the feeling threatening to overwhelm him. Suddenly the flames became a blood red a fourth time. And as Edward's heart seemed to stop as not one, but _two _parchments flew out.

Dumbledore frowned, reading the first "Harry Potter" he called, bringing and instant hush to the crowd.

He then turned to the other one and jolted wildly, turning to meet Edward's eyes "And Edward Elric" he said.

**1: This is from the Fullmetal Alchemist side novels they have. In the second on they deal with terrorists and a string of kidnappings. It's a pretty good side series but since they are actual books you have to find them in libraries or buy them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I see not everyone is happy with Ed's name coming out of the goblet so I'm going to give you all something to think on for a while. (Those that are happy, I'm giving you something to keep you jittering with more excitement and questions)**

**One: As far as everyone knows Edward's just the muggle son of the muggle alchemy professor. As far as everyone's concerned, he's nothing. A speck of dust in the dirt. So what reason would somebody have in killing him? I'll tell you this right now. Only one person outside of Amestris knows exactly what Edward's abilities are right now and even then he's just going on pure guessing and he's not a bad guy.**

**Two: Even if they knew Edward was an alchemist what reason would that give for killing him? If you think about it the wizarding world has nothing to offer him now and he has no reason to help and alchemy hasn't been tested in the past few centuries with it's affect against magic. **

**So with those in mind I hope you guys can see my reasoning (slightly) behind my choice, though you probably won't see exactly my plots until the end, or at least I'm hoping so.**

**Now on another note I must say I've had an amazing week! I got to go into my first casino on tuesday (Though I'm not old enough to gamble so my mom wouldn't let me, darn) and I spent all day plotting against my two best friends for april fools day (No I'm not trying anything on you guys. I got enough of a kick out of my friends reactions when I told them I was engaged) and I also found out that for my twentieth birthday (Yes, I'm turning twenty this month) my parents are paying for me to go to a hot spring with some of my friends! I'm so excited!**

**So now I'm hyper, energetic, happy, and I really feel like jumping around like a crazy idiot and singing happily despite it being... (looks at clock) Almost 1! Yikes!**

**Don't own FMA or HP, though I did recently just get a dog tag necklace with the state alchemist sign on it!**

Everything was quiet as the people in the crowd turned from Harry to Edward, constantly going between the two. Besides Edward Riza sat still, eyes wide in alarm while Roy was frozen in shock. Edward couldn't even move, not even as Dumbledore called his and Harry's name again. It wasn't until Harry moved that he found himself able to rise numbly to his feet.

_This shouldn't be happening_, he thought, _who the heck put my name in? Who!?_

His heart pounded wildly as he moved towards the door that the previous champions had exited through. Him and Harry exchanged brief glances, though Edward could tell he was definitely the more pale. Harry just looked shocked. But on a different note, the tense foreboding had completely left, replaced by a numb shock. _Maybe since I'm not magic I won't have to do this. This wouldn't make someone who is supposedly helpless compete right?_ He thought to himself. The room they entered was quite cozy, with the three (gigantic in Edward's opinion) other champions waited.

They looked at the two of them curiously but didn't get the chance to answer as the doors slammed open, arguing reaching their ears "This is ridiculous! How could you let something like this happen!?" Roy shouted in anger.

Dumbledore ignored him, walking up to Harry and Edward "Did either of you put your names in that cup?" he asked urgently.

Edward frowned in annoyance, the numbness leaving "Dude. I'm not seventeen and I'm not magic. Are you insane?" he asked.

Dumbledore then turned to Harry who shook his head "I don't know how my name got in that cup" he said.

Snape sneered at them "Perhaps they are lying" he said.

Roy shot him a murderous glare "Edward isn't even magic! A contest like this will probably kill him! Is that what you sick monsters are aiming for? To see him die!? I figured you magic people get a kick out of others pain but this is ridiculous! And I've seen Harry in my class. He may not be the smartest (that title goes to Mrs. Granger, though she is pretty hopeless as well) but he's definitely not stupid" he said in anger.

Ludo quailed from his tones and the fire that blazed furiously in his eyes "Well I'm sure if he doesn't have any abilities so to speak he would be disqualified" he said uneasily.

He then turned to Barty Crouch who cleared his throat "As long as your name is drawn out of the cup you must compete if you have any magical lineage, including family members who are deemed as magical creature such as giants, veela, and other such. The only other exception is that we do allow alchemists in on the rare occasion that it has happened, which is so far limited to twice" he said in a tired voice.

Edward, Roy, and Riza tensed up, exchanging looks. Moody raised an eyebrow "Do any of those apply to you?" he growled.

Edward looked down, his eyes hard "I've been hiding it for the past few months. How could anyone…" he trailed off.

Madam Maxime narrowed her eyes "So basically 'ogwarts will ave three champions?" she asked angrily, her face red.

Roy scowled, his hands clenching into fists "We are not from here! Edward is not a student! He's only here to serve as a punishment for something that wasn't his responsibility! This is ridiculous! If you people would grow a couple of brains here you'd actually see that!" he shouted.

McGonagall grew red in frustration "Professor Mustang you are out of line" she said.

Roy scowled at her and she actually took a step back "Out of line!? Tell me, do you have a son?! Do any of you have a son!? How about you take a bit of time to get into my place and then tell me I'm out of line! This is…"

"Roy!" Riza cut in, her voice sharp.

Everyone paused, looking at her expectantly. Her eyes were full of fear but at the same time she seemed calm and collected "I'm in the same boat here. And I'm not nearly as out of order as you are. And you're not Edward's parent. If anything it's his choice, not ours" she put in.

Barty's frown deepened "If he has the abilities he will have to compete no matter what" he said.

Riza shot him a small smile "You don't know him. If he doesn't want to be found he won't be" she commented. Hesitantly they all turned to both Edward and Harry who exchanged looks.

Finally Edward shrugged, leaning against the wall "Fine. Obviously we have no choice so why fight it" he said, his eyes hard. Roy scowled, turning on heel before storming out of the room.

Riza shot a worried look at Edward before hurrying after him. Instantly Bagman clapped his hand "Now that that's all settled. May we ask what your abilities are?" he asked Edward.

Edward frowned up at them "I'll try to do this without revealing anything unless I have to" he said sharply.

Ludo hesitated before shrugging, moving to face all the champions "So the first task will be on November 21st. It's designed to test your courage. As such we will not tell you what it is. Only rules is that you are only allowed a wand or unless your powers demand something else, what ever that is. Any questions?" he asked.

Karkaroff raised his hand "If young Edward by some miracle wins this which school is it that receives the glory?" he asked.

Edward frowned "I don't go to school so that would be my family" he said pointedly, a slight wonder at the word.

Karkaroff scowled but stayed silent. With that they dispersed, allowing everyone to leave. Cedric, Harry, and Edward all left together, since they were all staying in the castle anyways. Once they reached the entrance hall Cedric looked at them with intrigue "So how did you guys get your names in the cup? Did you ask an older student?" he asked.

Edward shot him a glare "If an older student could trick that thin into giving two additional names wouldn't they do it themselves?" he asked sharply.

Harry shot him a grateful look, obviously still trying to catch up on what was going on. Cedric frowned "I suppose…" he said quietly, eyeing them in disbelief. Edward scowled, throwing up his hands in frustration and marching down the hall away from them towards his, Roy's, and Riza's rooms.

But half way there he couldn't help but pause as something Roy said in the conversation suddenly sank in. He drew a sharp breath, leaning against the wall as pure wonder passed through his mind "He called me his son? I don't know if I should be angry about that or what" he said quietly.

In all honesty he couldn't ever remember being called son. Not by his father or anyone else. He had been called _Hohenhiem's son_ but for a man to actually call him his son… Edward felt a strange feeling pass through him. A small smile rose to his lips and he looked upwards where he could easily imagine the stars twinkling above him "Al…is it wrong to perhaps…get some new family?" he asked quietly.

He then sighed, shaking his head "Who am I kidding. Mustang was probably caught up in the moment" he said.

With that he headed down the hall. But with a heavy heart for in that moment he had never felt so alone.

Line break

Back in the room Roy was pacing restlessly, his steps hurried and frantic "This is insane" he muttered.

Riza couldn't help but smirk "Seems like you care about Edward more than you seem to act like" she commented.

Roy froze, his eyes widening in alarm for a moment. He then shot her a small smirk "You kidding? I just don't want all that paperwork" he said.

Riza shot him a glare "That's not true. After all, when you first went to his home…you gave him hope. Something tells me you see something in him…yourself, perhaps?" she asked.

Roy winced, refusing to meet her eyes. Finally he let out a sigh "I'm borrowing some of that dreamless draught" he muttered before walking off.

Riza sighed worriedly before sitting on her chair, preparing to wait for Edward to come back. At the very least she may as well congratulate him.

Line break

It took quite some time before Ed got back to the room, having stalled as long as he could. When he did return Riza was sleeping in an arm chair in front of the now dying fire. Edward sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets and looking around idly, wondering where Kiri disappeared to. She never did so without reason. He carefully shook Riza's shoulder, rousing her from her light sleep. She jolted awake, eyes wide. They then softened as she sighed at seeing Edward "Did I fall asleep?" she asked.

Edward nodded "Mustang already asleep?" he asked.

Riza nodded, yawning "Yeah, though he borrowed some of your potion. He really is worried about you" she said quietly.

Edward shrugged indifferently "He just doesn't want the paper work. Besides, what would he gain out of anything. We're here for punishment. After this I doubt we'll ever see each other again" he said, his heart throbbing painfully.

He then frowned "The first task is in twenty one days, on the 21st of November. It's designed to test our courage so they won't tell us what it is. There's no telling if I can tackle it or not. I'm going to avoid using alchemy but there's no telling if even alchemy will be enough. What if these involve flying or conjuring up some animal? Alchemy can't do that without repercussions" he said quietly.

Riza frowned as Edward put his hand on his chin thoughtfully "But he said they allow alchemists. They wouldn't make it impossible for an alchemist right? These people may have some powers we can't imagine but at the same time I don't need a wand or any of that garbage so in a way we both have the advantage. It scares me but at the same time I can't help but feel a rush of excitement. After all, this is a once in a life time opportunity and only five people got picked, two more than in the past. But at the same time that worries me. What would anyone gain from putting my name in the cup. Harry I can understand. He has made enemies with the most powerful wizard alive besides Dumbledore. I can see several people wanting him dead. But what about me? If anything I'd be wanted…" he abruptly froze, cutting off his words and hoping with everything he had Riza wouldn't say anything.

Riza however was curious. She folded her arms, her eyes flashing slightly "You'd be wanted what?" she asked.

Edward flinched, looking away "What did Hughes tell you about lab five" he asked quietly.

Riza raised an eyebrow "We didn't hear anything. Isn't lab five that building that was demolished?" she asked.

Edward perked up "They said it was demolished. Why doesn't that surprise me?" he asked.

He then sighed "Al and I went into lab five and uncovered some stuff, a transmutation circle for the philosophers stone" he said quietly.

Riza stared at him in a mixture of disbelief and horror. Edward looked away "They were using the prisoners next door. They said I was important and would be hard to replace…as a sacrifice" he said quietly.

Riza's eyes widened in alarm "Sacrifice for what!?" she shrieked.

Edward cringed, eyes shooting towards Roy's room "I don't know. It doesn't make sense to me" he said uneasily.

He then sighed, looking at her "Hey have you seen Kiri? I haven't seen her since my name came out of that cup" he said, trying to change the topic.

Riza blinked, looking away "I…don't know. That's unusual" she said.

Edward frowned before brushing the worries away "She's probably just exploring or something" he said offhandedly.

He then sighed "I'm heading to bed. Something tells me this already long school year just became longer" he muttered, waving at her absently as he turned and walked towards his room.


	9. Bonus Chapter

**So this is an official unofficial chapter so pay close attention. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY, JUST A FUNNY ADDITION. Remember a couple of chapters back I mention Riza being the one to go to Roy's first class and she looking quite out of it after? Well I kept thinking and thinking and decided that throughout the story I'll place little bonus chapters that'll be like fun flash backs. Just little fun things like Riza's first teaching job. And Edward's first day experiencing potions. Just small things that I don't feel like writing when the chapter comes around but still dance around. But I do have the next chapter written as well, I'm just deciding to pace myself because I got relaly caught up in reading/watching a new show and so it's been a bit troublesome. However now I'm finished with that show so I can get back to writing! :) So now the first bonus chapter: Riza's first class**

**Don't own HP or FMA. **

**Also I didn't decide what houses are in the class so use your imagination**

**Also for those who think Roy was out of character in the last chapter I must remind you that I am basing off the manga. And in the manga he shows a huge devotion towards his comrades and has been known to get slightly carried away when he realizes one of them is injured (For references look up what happened to Lusst and Envy in the manga if you haven't read it). Therefore I believe he's totally in character.**

Riza Hawkeye sighed as she entered the class, pausing as she saw the large group of students in front of her. Second years…great. Instantly one of them raised a hand "Where's Professor Mustang?" she asked.

Riza frowned "He's unable to come today. He wasn't feeling good so I'll be taking over for the class" she answered professionally.

Another student then raised their hand "Why are you taking over? You're not a teacher here" he pointed out.

Riza's eye twitched as a girl turned to him with a sneer "Because she comes from the same school dummy. Alchemy is a hard to learn subject and not just any one could teach it" she answered.

Riza nodded, opening her mouth to answer "But she's still not a teacher! And how come alchemy is such a hard subject? It's just like transfiguration right?" another boy countered.

Riza groaned, sitting back in her chair as an argument broke out right before her very eyes "Alchemy isn't like transfiguration! I heard it's more like potions you dumdum"

"Who are you calling a dumdum! And besides, you don't know any alchemy either so what would you know!"

"She knows a lot more than you I bet. She comes from a magical family. You're parents are muggles"

"That has nothing to do with it. I've heard that even muggles can learn this magic if they try hard enough"

"Muggles can't learn magic! If they could then they'd take over the world!"

"How about we ask the professor on this? He'd know"

"_Enough_!" Riza shouted, the students quieting instantly.

Riza took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose, mentally ashamed that she lost her cool in front of these twelve year old "Neither Roy, Edward, and I can use alchemy. It take a special ability to sense a particular kind of energy. And pure blood or muggleborn have nothing to do with how well you learn. Now I have a quiz for you all to take to assess your skills. You will be absolutely quiet, understood?" she asked. Nobody made a sound as she stood, handing out the papers. To the students. Again nobody moved, just staring at the papers without writing anything down.

Riza sighed "Why is nobody writing anything down?" she asked in resignation. Silence followed her question and she could have sworn she heard crickets chirping in the background. She groaned, placing her hand on her forehead in frustration.

_Calm down Riza. You're a first lieutenant and Roy's most trusted comrade in a very powerful military. You will not fall to pieces because of a few little kids. Deep breaths._

She then looked up, nobody had moved "Is the quiz to hard?" she asked. Again silence met her ears, almost threatening to smother her.

Her shoulders began trembling and her eyes flashed dangerously "I believe when the teacher, whether a substitute teacher or not, asks a question you are supposed to answer, correct?" she asked, her voice an eerie calm. Timidly one girl raised a shaky hand half heartedly in the air, gaining surprised and respectful looks from her classmates.

Riza nodded her head "Yes?" she asked.

The girl looked down, biting her lip as though debating what to do "You told us to be absolutely quiet" she said quietly.

Riza's breath caught and she found herself torn between laughing and screaming "When I ask a question and you raise your hand you may talk" she said, a barely suppressed tremor in her voice.

Instantly several students brightened, raising their hands "Yes?" she asked, motioning to the closest one.

The boy grinned at her "You never told us to start" he said. Riza uncharacteristically face palmed, now highly frustrated.

She then pointed to another student "And you?" she asked.

The girl smiled "What's transmutation? It's on pretty much all of the questions but I've never heard of it" she said.

Riza's nailed scraped deep into the desk "Didn't any of you read the book?" she asked. Again, silence fell on her ear.

She grinded her teeth together "The back of the book?" she asked.

Again, silence "Did any of you…touch the book?" she asked. Finally she got some responses from several students.

She sighed "Do all of you have a copy of your book?" she asked. At this all of the students raised their hands.

Riza groaned "Then how could you not have touched the book if you have a copy?" she asked.

The students all smiled "My parents got it for me" came a chorused reply from the class.

Riza groaned once more. If she didn't know better she'd say that the students had conspired against her before class started. One thing was certain though. Roy was defiantly going to have 'fun' with this class. She could only hope the other classes weren't as bad…


	10. Chapter 10

**First off I'm going to apologize. In this chapter and the next I skip a lot. Actually the next chapter is the first task. Sorry! But my brain won't put in anything in between those two things. The story plot does not start developing in my brain (And trust me is it developing some juicy stuff) until after the first task. However that is what bonus chapter are for because all the more important stuff will be mentioned in flashbacks or brief summeries because there's not anything important. Heck, in the actual book she only touched on the paper really before skipping to the event so I'm not the only one right? But trust me when I say the next bit is very intense and the plot will start rolling!**

**Don't own FMA or HP**

The next few days were easily some of the worst of Edward's life, even more so than several pretty bad days he could mention. Luckily he was able to hide in his room for the most part. Students mocked and jeered at him, believing he was some muggle and had stolen a wand and somehow passed the line. Some spread rumors about him being half of some creature or another and that was why Riza had left his father. Unfortunately it put a strain on her as well to deal with those rumors.

Roy just lashed out with a vengeance in his alchemy class (Which had yet to even grasp the basics, though they had started learning about transmutation circles) and he easily became the most hated teacher in the school, more so than Snape. Out of the five champions it was hard to tell who had it worst, Harry or Edward. At least Harry didn't have people try to attack him. Several students had tried to jump Edward on the way to meals and if it weren't for Edward's quick reflexes there could have been some very serious injuries involved (Not to say that one or two of the students hadn't wound up in the hospital wing later, the others just stayed quiet).

And even the teachers who had so kindly accepted Edward had now turned a blind eye towards their struggling, believing he was a threat to their society or something, Edward didn't know but he could always imagine. The worst part however was the total loneliness he felt. More often than not he was left completely alone in the dark confines of his, Roy, and Riza's temporary home. Black Hayate usually prowled loyally behind his mistress, growling at anyone who dared threaten her while Kiri had taken to a new guest in the hospital wing. It had come to a surprise for them the day after the selection to find a young woman passed out in front of the hospital wing. She claimed to be a squib trying to find someplace to fit in and of course Dumbledore had invited her to stay.

Edward had found out a lot, since Kiri was in there all the time anyways. The woman was Lucy and she was twenty four and had short black hair though her eyes seemed to pierce through you. She always wore thick layers of clothing, something that seemed to make Edward suspiscious though considering he had also worn thick layers to hide his automail he couldn't say anything. But after about a week Riza entered looking hurried. She sighed as she saw Edward "Hey Edward, I've been asked to take you to an interview they are doing for the newspaper. Unfortunately all of the champions have to go" she said in a hurry.

Edward sighed "Is there anything I need to bring?" he asked, a bitter undertone to his voice.

Riza smirked "They said a wand or if you need something to channel your power. This should help in your favor. Alchemy needs writing utinsils, you don't" she pointed out.

Edward smirked, rising to his feet and stretching "Alright. Just tell me where to go" he said.

Riza nodded "I'll take you there and then get back to Roy's class. I swear he's going to use alchemy one of these days and barbeque a poor unsuspecting kid. Luckily at the moment he can't" she said, a mischievious glint in her eye.

Edward chuckled bitterly "They'd deserve it" he said as they exited the room.

His voice then dropped down several notches "Why can't we use alchemy here?" he asked quietly.

Riza's brows furrowed and she frowned, her pace slowing "Roy likes having the upper hand. When we first came here we didn't have a clue what these people were capable of. It's bad enough we have to teach a class on it, however incompetent these people are, but for them to know would give us a disadvantage. Except for the fact you've been learning it. The problem is, they can use alchemy. You can't use magic. So even now that we understand the settings it's best to stay as unnoticed as possible for as long as you can. That's even more reason why this tournament is risky. It blows the advantage you have" she said.

Edward frowned but didn't say anything. They then stopped in front of a room "This is your stop. Good luck" she said before hurrying off.

Edward frowned, opening the doors slowly. So far only Krum, Fluer. Cedric, Harry, Ludo, and a witch in magenta robes and an annoying looking man with a camera. He frowned as he entered, drawing Ludo's attention from where he was clearly annoying Harry "Ah, couldn't you find Elric?" he asked.

Edward twitched "_I'm_ Edward Elric" he said stiffly.

Ludo gave a little cough as the magenta witch looked up "Oh…wasn't expecting a shorty…" he said.

That was it. Months of taking it from Roy snapped "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY!? You think that just because I'm shorter I don't have what it takes? I'll have you know I am fifteen" he defended angrily.

Ludo blinked as everyone turned to look at him. The witch stood up, a challenging smirk on her face "So you think you have what it takes to win this?" she asked.

Edward met her smirk with a challenging glare "No. You can never tell that stuff but I do have what it takes to survive this and I'd rather die than back out like a coward. I'll show everyone that I have exactly what it takes" he said, his voice steely.

The witch smirked, scribbling something on her pad. Edward then looked around "What are we doing here anyways?" he asked.

Ludo beamed brightly "It's just the weighing of wands, nothing to be concerned over" he said easily.

Edward crossed his arms "Good so I can leave? I don't use a wand and I've already specified I'm not revealing my abilities until I have to" he said.

Ludo blinked before frowning "Either way we have a photo shoot after words" he said carefully.

Edward frowned, leaning against the wall in a pout. He then looked up as the witch approached him "Would you be interested in a private interview?" she asked.

Edward raised an eyebrow "And you are?" he asked.

She smiled though Edward could see it was fake "Rita Skeeter of the daily prophet" she said.

Edward rolled his eyes "Not interested" he said.

She narrowed her eyes before moving onto Harry who was promptly dragged out against his will. Edward frowned, shaking his head, this had to be a joke. He yawned as everyone began doing what they were doing before. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall preparing to relax. Unfortunately he obviously wasn't meant to "Excuse me" a rough voice broke through his concentration.

He opened one eye in annoyance to look at Krum "Yes?" he asked.

Krum cocked ahead, a smirk on his face "So you're not magic and you still try? Vhy?" he asked.

Edward frowned, looking at the ground "If the odds are stacked against you, you don't give up. You try harder to win anyways" he said with a shrug.

Krum nodded, holding out his hand "I like your spirit. I look forward to competing against you" he said as Edward returned the hand shake.

Edward nodded his head "Likewise" he said.

They then looked up as several people entered the room. Edward merely looked away as two of those figures shot him sharp glares. One unfamiliar figure however shot him a look of surprise and recognition, something that made Edward nervous. Dumbledore frowned as he looked around "Has any one seen Harry?" he asked.

Edward frowned, motioning out the door with his head "That witch took him out for an interview" he said.

Dumbledore nodded, excusing himself for a brief moment to go retrieve him. Edward frowned as the air became tense, the two other headmasters staring at him in a mixture of disgust and loathing. Edward met their glares with his own fiery gaze, refusing to stand down. The air remained tense and very harsh as the people in the room waited for Harry and Dumbledore to return. Edward couldn't help but fidget in boredom. Why couldn't they wait for after to call him?

This was pointless! Finally Dumbledore entered the room closely followed by Harry and Rita who moved to the corner, taking out a quill that moved on its own, skimming across the paper quickly. Edward frowned at that before watching casually with a mixture of curiosity as the man who seemed to recognize him studied the wands. It took a while but finally they were done.

Karkaroff turned to Dumbledore with a slightly greedy look on his face "I do believe we still don't now if the little boy has what it takes" he said.

Edward twitched angrily but he didn't have to say anything as Ollivander walked up to him "You're Hohenhiem's son, aren't you?" he asked quietly so only Edward could hear.

Edward's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing suspiciously "How did you know that jerk?" he asked quietly.

Ollivander merely smiled in a curious way, turning to Karkaroff "If he is anything like his father then I'm sure he'll be just fine. But if you want I can test him in private later" he assured.

Karkaroff scowled and Edward couldn't help but shiver. Why did these people care so much about his abilities? Finally came the photo shoot. Edward somehow got lucky and managed to hide in Madam Maxime's shadow for the most part, not quite wanting to be the center of attention. Finally after about half an hour it was over and everyone disbanded for dinner. All that remained was Edward, Ollivander, and Rita Skeeter.

Rita shot Edward a sly smile "So would you be interested in a private interview now? Maybe I can watch your demonstration?" she asked.

Edward scowled "Not a chance" he growled out.

Ollivander smiled with a strange, almost devious smile "Now if you'll kindly leave us, your job is over" he said, gently yet firmly leading her out before closing the door and uttering several spells, doing the same to the window.

He then turned to Edward with a kind smile "You look very much like your father. I estimate in a few years you'll be identical if you get a beard and glasses" he said with a kind and reminiscent tone.

Edward's eyes narrowed "So you know the old man. How?" he asked sharply.

Ollivander moved to the side, sitting in one of the now abandoned chairs "It was many years ago. He came into my shop and was curious, never having heard of magic. In all honesty I think he at first believed it was all a hoax but I let him stay in the shop with me for a few months and he started believing it. I was just a young chap then, back in the old days. He wasn't even married then and always tried to remain distant from everyone. The only reason I gained his friendship was because he became curious about magic. Eventually I started teaching him a bit of magic and I was very surprised to find he could use it. Along with his alchemy. I ended up giving him a wand when he departed. I must say I'm surprised he had a son. When did he get married? And who are those people who are your parents? Did your mother leave him?" he asked.

Edward looked away sharply "No. He didn't actually marry my mom. But he left when I was really young. He left me, my mother, and my little brother. The strain was to much and my mom ended up dying. After that I…" he trailed off.

Ollivander smiled "I saw the chain in your pocket. According to Hohenhiem only state alchemists carry them. Correct?" he asked.

Edward nodded, pulling out the watch "Yeah. I'm a state alchemist. Mustang's actually my superior officer and Hawkeye is his first lieutenant. We're here on orders from the Fuehrer" he said hesitantly.

Olivander nodded in understanding "I see. So are you an alchemist like you're father?" he asked.

Edward frowned "I'm not like the old man but yes. I'm an alchemist. I'm a state alchemist remember? I'm one of the best our military has" he said.

Olivander nodded in curiosity "So what of your brother? Where is he?" he asked.

Edward flinched, looking away "He's dead. He died about three months ago" he said quietly.

Instantly the old man in front of him looked at him with pity "So you've truly lost everything. And at such a young age. But on a note it gives you an advantage here because you have nothing to lose" he said.

Edward shrugged "I guess" he said emotionlessly. He then looked at Olivander "So did you want to test my skills?" he asked.

Olivander cocked his head curiously "Do you need chalk? Your father didn't but he said he was one in a million for being able to do that" he commented.

Edward shrugged "Yeah. Both my teacher and I have no need for chalk. It's one reason that makes me so valuable" he said with a small shrug, his face blank.

Olivander nodded "Even if your half as good as your father then I'm sure you'll do fine in this" he said.

Edward looked away "So can I go?" he asked.

Olivander nodded and Edward turned, going to leave, pausing so Olivander could undo the spells on the door. He then paused, his hand on the door "You said the old man could use magic. Do you know if he continued to use it? Or if it would have affected my ability to use it?" he asked out of pure curiosity.

Ollivander smiled mysteriously "I don't know. Your father never returned after that day. However I don't know if you'll be able to use it or not. That's just something you'll have to try someday isn't it? And if you see your father…tell him his old friend in Diagon Alley is still waiting for a return owl" he said, a hint of sternness in his voice.

Edward frowned, looking to the ground "I don't have a father. He gave up that title when he let my mother die" he said coldly before stalking out of the class.

He then exited the class, frowning as he debated what to do next. His stomach growled hungrily but he didn't feel like going to dinner and dealing with all of those kids begging and pestering to find out his abilities. He sighed, resigning himself to go hungry for the night. Maybe Riza would sneak him some food though he wasn't sure if she would. He sighed again, briefly looking in the direction of the hospital wing and debating on visiting Kiri.

He then shook his head, heading off in a random direction. However he didn't get more than five steps before two figures jumped in front of him.

"Hey mate"

"Looks like"

"Your skipping dinner"

"Mommy might not appreciate that" they both said in perfect sync.

Edward's eye twitched and he flexed his metal arm experimentally "Back off or else" he hissed.

One of the twins held up their hands in defeat "Professor Mustang told us to make sure you ate dinner. We just got out of class" he said.

Edward scowled "Yeah well I don't feel like it" he said.

Unfortunately his stomach decided to protest that. Edward flinched, not meeting their eyes as they smiled smugly. Suddenly one of the twins came up to him, wrapping his arm around Ed's shoulder "Now mate. How about you eat so we don't get in trouble and we tell you a place where you don't have to deal with the prejudice of the students. But you have to promise to help us with pranks" he said.

Edward frowned "Pranks?" he asked.

The other twin smirked, wrapping his arm around Edward's other shoulder "Didn't you know? We're the schools biggest pranksters"

"We have all sorts of stuff in our books" they said.

Edward couldn't help but smirk "Is that so. Okay, it's a deal" he said.

The twins smirked triumphantly. They then stepped back "You know the hall with all the food paintings?" Edward nodded, having found it last month.

"Look for the one at the end with the bowl of fruit and tickle the pear. It'll get you directly in the kitchens" they said.

Edward smirked, nodding to them "Thanks for the tip. And as for Mustang, he's just an ego statistical jerk so don't pay attention to him" he said with a sly smile.

The twins exchanged impressed looks before heading towards the great hall. Edward then smirked, ducking off down a side hall, heading towards where the twins had directed him to go. He could picture the directions clearly in his mind and easily found his way there. He looked at them curiously as he walked down the hall, wondering who was the guy who decided to pretty much paint (literally) directions to the kitchen. He paused as he reached the indicated painting, tickling the pear with a skeptical frown. Surely there couldn't be this kind of entrance.

Paintings didn't guard places.

But sure enough the door swung open wide and he was immediately surrounded by creatures he remembered as house elves from one of the books he had read. He blinked as they asked him many question, each trying to win the honor of serving him. Sheepishly he rubbed the back of his neck "Well I was hoping for some dinner without having to face the students" he said sheepishly.

The house elves smiled and several of the dozens surrounding him vanished for a moment giving him time to take a look at the kitchen. It was huge and there were five tables set directly underneath the house ones and they were quiet laden with food and several house elves working nonstop to keep the food restocked and plates clean. He blinked in surprise, barely noticing when the house elves returned with plates full of food.

He smiled unsurely "Uh…thanks" he said before taking his leave.

He wasn't sure what to make of all that as the door swung shut, completely masking the noise and aromas from all the cooking going on behind the painting. Edward then looked down at the food in his hands, seeing enough to easily feed three people, let alone one. With a shrug he continued on his way to his room.

Line break

It wasn't until Friday that Edward finally decided to exit his room. He figured that hiding wouldn't get him no where in learning about the enemies abilities if he hid. So for Friday he decided to head down to the potions room, one of the classes he hadn't visited yet. When he got there he was thoroughly surprised to see Harry down there and involved in a fight with the Malfoy kid.

Edward frowned, leaning against the wall and watching without a word. This was a wizards fight. He still remembered the lump from the first one with this kid. Granted he could probably win this time but at the same time he figured this was the kind of kid to play dirty. That point was only proven when Harry and Draco exchanged attacks that bounced off each other and hitting Crabbe and Hermione.

Edward frowned, twitching as he resisted the urge to help. Luckily Snape walked down the hall at that moment, though judging by the looks on the Gryffindors faces Edward guessed it wasn't the best news. He sighed in defeat, recognizing the signs of trouble. Obviously this class would be a bit tense and he really didn't feel like dealing with that. With a heavy sigh he turned on heel. Maybe he could check out Hagrid's class again.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm going through looking for good FMA fics and I must say I'm severely disappointed to find that most of the fics are yaoi. Seriously guys, there's more to life than a guy kissing a guy. Besides, that's just gross! So if anyone knows some good FMA fics with either no pairings or guy girl pairings (I take extremely long, parental gushy, or angst to the extreme) then please tell me! I'm seriously starting to go crazy trying to find new reading material! And to answer some questions that I've recieved in cas emore of you are wondering. Kiri is not a dog but a chimera, as mentioned when I first brought her into the story. The animals mixed in with her are still unknown to all but me and her creator. And thats another thing, keep in mind chimera's are created by someone. Otherwise it's a hybrid. Therefore it's safe to assume she has some major upcoming role in the plot. Another thing. Yes I skipped a lot in the first bit but it's not because I got to excited. If I want to write a scene I will go ahead and write it (Actually the first scene I ever wrote for this was their trip to the Hogwart's express and I have several different versions of it and the same goes for a couple other scenes). So it's not that I got excited but the plot literally does not start moving until after this. I may have some little snippets that aren't important but make a fun break (Hence the bomus chapters) but I'm not one to fill in an entire few months with unimportant garbage that will lose interest and be a waste of time. It's just not how I roll.**

**And also because I know you guys are wondering, yes Lucy does have a role in this and it's a very big role. So far I've kept her at the back very dutifully because it will be big when her role comes to play (Oh that's one scene that's tormenting me for many a night). I'd also like to say that Lucy's character is based off of a dear (Hate her guts) friend from work (Lazy sloth) who has helped (No good deserter) me out many times (Or left in the dust) when having issues (That she probably caused) with other employees (All worthless with the exception of my best friend) because we share a common (Only thing in common) belief that they are lazy (Just minorly so more than her) and always make up excuses to get out of work (Yeah she's a hypocrite. She does the same thing) and if you can't tell...yes, she's gotten under my skin one to many time (Leave me for an extra hour and a half to cover you when _you _owe _me_. Yeah let's bring it on!)**

**So now that I have all that out of my system I could probably get on with the story right? Right!**

**Don't own FMA or HP**

The next few weeks passed by in an uneventful blur. Kiri continued to stay with Lucy who was forced to remain in the hospital wing though only the teachers knew why and Roy wouldn't tell Edward or Riza anything. Black Hayate had taken to wandering the school, Riza said he was bored. Some students had claimed to see Kiri with him on occasion though neither Riza nor Edward could support those claims. It wasn't until the week before that Edward finally had the chance to experience Snape's class. It was definitely interesting and the third years in the class had quickly spread the news of Snape's utter humiliation around the school. Luckily he couldn't do anything with Edward not being a student.

Edward hardly ever visited Roy's class however seeing as the man could barely contain blowing their cover in his desire to barbeque the students. Luckily a couple of them (Like five of a thousand) were starting to grasp the basic theory of alchemy which got the students a teensy bit more excited, though not by much. But however unenthusiastic the students were about class there was one thing they were excited about. The first task to be held later that day. All the champions were nervous. Especially after they each found out. For Edward he was lucky enough that Dumbledore showed some compassion upon him since he was worried if Edward would be able to do the task.

Luckily he had confidence in his abilities though he worried about his cover of unable to do alchemy. But the time to worry was just about over as the champions walked down to the tent. He was silent as he fell into step besides Krum who was tightlipped, his eyes hard and calculating as he went through mental strategies. Edward however didn't bother. Doesn't matter how many strategies you make. In the end it's best to assess the situation and go from there. The tent was empty when they arrived and they all moved to their own sections. Edward left out a small sigh, leaning against a pole and trying to stop his heart from hammering. His throat felt dry which ashamed him. He had faced up against chimera's and killer suits of armor and lived.

A dragon should be easy…right?

Edward shivered, goose bumps rising on his arm as he clenched his automail fist out of habit. Edward then looked up as a flash caught his attention. He scowled as Rita began commenting on the fact Harry and Hermione had been caught hugging "Never heard of friendship I suppose? Then again it doesn't surprise me. They'd be scared away just by looking at you" he commented loudly.

Rita turned to him with a small glare "Well I'll be. I've never heard such disrespectful tongue. Didn't your mother ever teach you to mind your manners?" she asked.

Edward shrugged "I don't listen to rules. The only way I respect you is if you earn it. And lady, you haven't earned it. Just look at your piece about the tournament. If I recall you claimed my father was a 'horrid beast' that my mother left? Granted the guys a jerk but even I wouldn't go that far. Besides, he's dead" he said.

Sure he didn't know if he was or not but she didn't need to know that. Rita scowled and was about to answer back when Krum stood between her and Edward "This tent is meant for champions and friends anyvays. If you vant an interview then vait until one of us comes to you, though I doubt that vill 'appen" he said, his voice rough and leaving no room for suggestion.

Rita scowled but left without another word. It seemed as though not even two seconds later the judges filed in along with Riza. She shot him a small smile "Roy's in the stands" she explained.

Edward nodded as Ludo Bagman began explaining the rules for the task. The rules seemed simple enough to the champions. Get the golden egg. They just had to worry about the giant dragon in between them and the egg. Finally it was time to draw for the dragons they would be facing. Fluer got a welsh green with a number two. Krum went next, pulling out a Chinese fireball with a three. Next was Cedric pulling out a Swedish short snout with a number one. Next was Harry who pulled out a Hungarian horntail with a number four. Finally was Edward. He took a shaky breath, reaching into the bag and wondering what he would pull out.

He winced as he slowly removed a dragon with a number five and received a sharp intake from someone though he couldn't tell who "Ah, the Peruvian vipertooth. Tricky one there. One of the fastest dragons alive and very venomous. Are you sure you're up to the task Mr. Elric?" he asked.

Edward couldn't help but smirk as the miniature model scampered about his hand, it's eyes watching the others in a wary way "I'm sure" he said with a confident smirk, his eyes calculating the animals movements, watching how it's muscles flexed as it moved about his hand.

This could be easier than he thought. He then looked up as they all separated, Cedric eading outside while Krum took up pacing while Fluer and Harry leaned against the wall, Cedric sitting on the floor. Edward frowned, walking a bit away from them and sitting on the floor, setting his model on the floor and letting it wander around. He was relieved when it stayed near him, allowing him to study it's movements as it ran around. He studied it's habits, hoping to get an idea on it's habits and movements. He remained watching it with calculating eyes as Fluer walked out. He then lifted the dragon "Let's see what you can do. Can you fly?" he asked quietly.

Cedric shot him an odd look as the dragon let out a small keen before launching itself off the floor. He studied it cautiously as it flied around him, the muscles stretching as though it were a real dragon. He smirked at that, realizing that this was a realistic model of the breed of dragon that he would be facing. Though that was the best he could hope for at the moment. He looked up as Krum walked out, Cedric taking his place and pacing. Edward sighed, standing up and having the dragon lower itself to the ground. He couldn't help but smirk as it followed him as he paced. Obviously he would have a bit of trouble avoiding the teeth but he was small and now quite in shape.

He had recently gotten permission from Dumbledore to explore the entire school after hours and had taken to scaling the walls around the school both inside and out in his spare time at night. Roy had actually caught him scaling the walls in the great hall and had seemed to be impressed though he hid it well. Edward sighed, looking up as Cedric walked out and Harry began pacing nervously, wincing every time the crowd made a loud sound. Edward chuckled "Your not nervous are you?" he teased.

Harry shot him a wild look "How are you not?" he asked.

Edward shrugged "I've faced worst than this before" he said, remembering the chimera he fought in Lior.

It couldn't be as bad as that, just bigger and venomous. Besides, those creatures he faced back at lab five were scarier. He then frowned at the memory of the homunculi. For some odd reason something about that incident tugged at his mind as Harry walked out. He paced, wondering what it could be that could be bothering him. Unfortunately he never got to much time to think because it was eventually his turn. He took a deep breath before releasing it in a sigh as he walked out towards the exit. His steps were slow and steady as he entered the rocky arena, hearing the crowds around him booing. He could hear some cheers from some brave students but the rest were silent. Edward couldn't spot the dragon so he scanned the crowd and smirked. Half of them were looking at him, and the other half at a spot above and behind him.

Edward smirked, slinking back against the rock as he looked up, seeing nothing but an overhanging of rock. Carefully his eyes darted between the spot above him and the surrounding arena. The eggs were on the far side, the golden one in the middle and propped up slightly so that it glinted in the sun light. He frowned, alternating between glancing up and studying his surroundings, trying to focus on everything. He could still hear the crowd booing as he carefully slid forward along the wall, barely making it towards a small hidden outcrop in the rock as a scraping reached his hearing. He paused, watching as a giant lizard crawled down cautiously, gazing around in a cautious eye.

Edward's breath caught. This was truly the larger model of the model he had studied in the tent. He ducked as the dragon turned in his direction before turning away, looking for any threat. He raised an eyebrow as she snarled at the crowd, her muscles rippling as they tensed. Despite the part of his mind that screamed hallucinations he couldn't help but be fascinated by the way the copper scales gleamed as the sun gleamed off of them. He took a deep breath, his mind studying it's movements as he calculated the distance between him and the eggs. He winced when he came to the conclusion. Even if the dragon was as slow as him which he highly doubted then he'd have little to no chance of making it. He frowned, looking at the ground around him and spotting a stone the size of his fist. Cautiously he hefted it up before tossing out as the dragon looked away. He heard the crowds sharp intake of breath as the dragon leaped towards the stone at an alarming speed.

Edward winced, seeing his chance of running go from little to impossible. He frowned, studying his surroundings again. It was mostly rock with rail ways about fifteen feet above the rock though it was rock all the way up. He frowned, looking to see if there were any closer sources of metal because he doubted he'd be able to make it up all the way before he became the dragons newest snack. Suddenly a particular glint caught is attention. He winced at seeing the best obtainable metal in sight…around the dragons' neck. He quickly did the mental calculations. If he took the chain it would free the dragon and it could attack the students. On the other hand if he was fast enough it wouldn't be a problem. The only big issue e saw was…he would have to use alchemy either way to get out of this mess. He took a deep breath, grabbing another rock and testing its weight before tossing it far enough that the dragon turned completely away from him. And with that he made his move. With quick movements he jumped onto the dragons back, much to the surprise of the students and the dragon "Great scott just what is he doing?" a voice asked.

Edward's attention slipped a bit as he recognized Ludo's magnified voice which caused him to slip. The crowd winced and gasped as Edward grabbed a spike, watching as the vipertooth turned to him with a murderous gaze. He braced himself as her head moved towards him to snap. He'd have only one chance at this. With a deep breath he pushed himself off of the dragon, pushing off of her open snout before straddling her neck, holding the wire. The vipertooth reared up in anger, trying to toss Edward off. He winced as she wandered closer to the eggs in er rage. Quickly he yanks the chain as hard as he could, startling her and making her move away from the eggs.

He then took a deep breath as he clapped his hands together. For a moment time stilled and he met Roy's eyes in the crowd who nodded, his face pale as he watched the dangerous battle. With a smirk Edward placed a hand on the chain. Silence fell upon the students and teachers as the chains began to form into two new chains "Well I'll be. Looks like we have ourselves an alchemist folks!" Ludo's voice rang out as Edward hooked a loop from one on a spike, swinging forward and chaining the Peruvian Vipertooths mouth shut and eliminating it's biggest weapon.

He then dropped to the ground as the hook to the second chain slid off the short spike. He quickly took advantage of the beasts confusion, wrapping the chain around the dragons front two legs before transmuting the end to the ground, forcing it into immobility. He smirked as he dusted his hands before pausing, seeing a tail coming at him. Quickly he brought up his metal arm, bracing himself for the impact. Gasps and cries of alarm rang through the crowd as the tail slammed into him, one of the short spikes ripping the fabric clean off and revealing his automail as he slid back.

He smirked triumphantly "Not gonna take me down that way" he said, removing the cloak as he hopped out of the vipertooths now limited range.

He then smiled triumphantly as he walked up to the egg, hefting it to end the first task. Instantly roars of approval rang up in the crowd as several people rushed down to the arena, most moving towards the vipertooth to detain it, not that it was too hard with it immobile as it was. The other two were Roy and Riza, the latter who swept him up in a hug that surprised him and slightly scared him. Roy was pale and seemed torn between something though what Edward couldn't tell.

Finally he held out a hand for a handshake "Well done" he simply said.

Edward shrugged "Piece of cake" he answered simply. He then sighed, walking over to the torn piece of cloth, clapping his hands before pressing it together, the fabric fixing itself.

He smirked in satisfaction, slipping the cloak back on before looking up as the judges began delivering the scores. Madame Maxime was first, a long silver ribbon shooting out for an eight. Crouch came next, shooting a nine in the air. Third was Ludo, another nine. Dumbledore was after that, nine as well. Finally was Karkaroff, a grudgingly look on his face as he did a five.

Ed sighed in relief, looking at his two companions "How'd I do?" he asked. Riza shook her head, her face slightly green from the after all she had just watched.

Roy however managed to smile slightly "Tied in first with Harry and that Krum character" he said. Ed shrugged, not to shabby.

He then frowned up at Roy "You realize now people will be asking for a demonstration in class?" he asked.

Roy winced "More than likely" he said.

Edward paused, glancing up at him curiously "What are you going to do?" he asked.

Roy flinched "Don't know. To be honest Riza's been keeping my gloves. She knows me to well" he said.

Riza smirked "And your not getting them back unless you absolutely need them" she commented.

Roy sighed "So never" he said.

Edward smirked "Well at least you don't have to worry about angry parents complaining you barbequed their kids. Imagine the paperwork" he teased.

Roy scowled "Watch it shrimp" he snapped. Edward scowled, twitching.

Quickly Riza stepped between the two, the worry instantly replaced by annoyance "Knock it off" she said.

She then turned to Edward "So how about as a small treat we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow when classes are finished. If you're feeling up to it" she said.

Edward smirked "Of course. Like I said. This was a piece of cake" he said easily.

Riza couldn't help but smile "I'm glad" she said quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow. So I now officially have reached one hundred reviews already. THank you guys! As a treat I shall post the next super long chapter! And small warning it's in this and the next where the plot really starts moving and making itself original in it's own right! **

**Oh, and I don't own anything...just Kiri... **

**Sigh...**

The next morning Edward decided to go to class with Roy and Riza, both who were apprehensive about the student's reactions from yesterday. So far Edward had successfully avoided any and all students, choosing to spend his time studying the golden egg which apparently held the clue to the next task though so far Edward could only hear a wailing that nearly cause Roy to turn it into a boiled egg if Riza hadn't had the gloves. Unfortunately everyone came to the class early, eager to ask for a demonstration in alchemy from the poor unfortunate alchemist. Edward flinched, moving behind Riza as Roy let the students in. However none moved to their seats, instead moving to surround Edward

"I thought you couldn't do alchemy!"

"That was amazing! The way you chained it up…"

"Could you show us more?"

"How come you didn't use a circle? I thought alchemy required one?"

"Where did you learn those awesome moves at?"

"Why is your arm metal?"

Edward cringed away from the never ending questions, backing against the wall. Roy's eye twitched and his fingers brushed together as though he could only slightly suppress the habit to snap. Riza shot him a small look and saw his shoulders trembling in rage, a fire burning in his eyes.

With a sigh she walked forward, whistling "Quiet!" she shouted. Normally the crowd instantly shut up but today the volume seemed to increase, backing Edward even harder against the wall.

Finally Riza let out a defeated sigh, reaching into her pocket and taking out two pristine white gloves "Try not to barbeque them. Just scare them" she said in defeat.

Roy's eyes glinted dangerously as e accepted the gloves, slipping them on and drawing silence from the small handful who noticed the transmutation circle on the back. One student bit their lip, sitting dutifully in the chair, sensing the danger in Roy's eyes. The other five however watched eagerly as Roy met Edward's eyes. Edward nodded thankfully, ducking to the surprise of the students. Just two seconds later a snap rang through the room and the students yelped, ducking to avoid the flames which would have safely passed over head anyways, though a few taller students lost a few hairs.

Quickly Edward rose to his feet, leaping over the students to move behind Roy "Are they always this bad?" he asked.

Riza shivered "About eighty seven percent of the time" she said. The class fell silent, each remaining still before they all scrambled for their seats and leaving the front row surprisingly empty. Roy's breath came out in slightly hysterical gasps, a madness glinting in his eyes. Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Riza moved forward to address the class. As she took charge Roy sat down heavily in a chair, his head in his hands, hiding his face. Edward sighed, glancing at the desk and seeing a bottle of, surprisingly, muggle pain reliever.

He smiled slightly as he grabbed it, reaching for the bottle besides it as well before handing the bottle and two pills to his frustrated superior "You look like you need it" he said as Roy blinked in surprise.

Roy gave him a small smile, downing both before standing and moving besides Riza, writing some information on the board. Edward frowned, recognizing the lesson they were teaching. It was something that he though wasn't even possible to have to be taught.

Curious he leaned forward to Riza "How long have they been studying how to draw a perfect circle?" he asked in disbelief.

Riza shook her head in annoyance "A month" she answered sharply. Edward could only sit back in disbelief.

Line break

It wasn't until just before dinner that Roy, Riza, and Edward were able to leave Hogwarts. They had already talked to Dumbledore who had waved them off cheerfully.

The air was slightly chilly as the sun began setting "Perhaps we should have waited till Saturday" Riza muttered.

Roy gave a small laugh at that "I don't think we'd have made it" he muttered.

After the first class they had all been the same. Everyone was eager to ask questions about alchemy, even more so upon realizing Roy could use it as well. By the end of the day all three of them had their nerves in tatters.

Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair "If I'd have known the troubles this would cause I'd have just let myself become dragon food" he muttered.

Roy smirked "There's still two more tasks" he commented.

Edward closed his eyes tiredly "Don't think I'm not considering it. As soon as I can figure out what that wailing means. I haven't dared open it since last night for fear of a headache. Speaking of which, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has something better than headaches than that stuff your using" he commented.

Roy scowled dangerously and Riza smiled smugly "To put it simply, he doesn't trust it. I know he borrowed the dreamless draught but that was because of that night your name came out of the goblet. Though I'm shocked he didn't use any last night. I'm surprised you didn't become dragon food. You did best you know. Both Harry and Cedric got hurt and Ms. Delacour had her skirt caught on fire. Then Mr. Krum just had half the eggs smashed on accident, a very bad thing that wasn't supposed to happen. You should have gotten full points though I suppose you would have been seriously injured if it hadn't been for your automail" she said thoughtfully.

Edward frowned "Yeah…" he said quietly, touching his automail lightly. Riza fell silent at that, exchanging glances with Roy though he avoided her gaze. They walked in silence for about ten minutes before reaching the village. Instantly they were met in chaos as people seemed to hoard around Roy (All girls). Edward flinched, edging away from the crowd.

Riza smirked as she touched his shoulder "You go explore the town. We'll handle the crowd" she said. Edward nodded, edging away and out of the crowd.

He then blinked as a young girl of about seven blinked up at him "Excuse me. Are you the alchemist who beat the dragon?" she asked.

This unfortunately brought the attention of several other girls of younger ages who were either too young for school or just graduated. Edward sighed, waving at Riza "See you later" he muttered before taking off, running from his new fan girls. He scowled in annoyance, didn't these people ever see alchemists?! Seriously! It wasn't until he reached the outskirts of town that he finally lost his fan girls by ducking into a shop. He panted, hiding out of sight while peeking around the corner, watching as several girls passed before running to look somewhere else.

Edward sighed in relief, standing and looking at the shop he had ducked into. At first glance he thought some body's garage but then he realized it was like a wizarding antique shop. Curious, he browsed through the isles, studying the different objects. There were all sorts of stuff from pocket watches to large dressers (perfect for storing all of your clothes with room to spare). He walked around just looking at all the stuff with a critical eye, trying to figure out how the stuff worked. Suddenly he blinked as a glint caught his eye. Now extremely curious he moved towards the items to see two identical pocket sized mirrors. He frowned, picking them up and studying them carefully but seeing they were just like normal mirrors with one exception…they didn't show a reflection. He frowned, holding one of them up and carefully studying at different angles.

Even if by a chance it was metal there should be a reflection but no such thing happened "It's a two way communications mirror, model five" a vice said behind him. Edward jumped, nearly dropping the mirror as he turned, his heart pounding.

The man smiled "Hello, I'm Thomas. I own this shop" he said.

He then took the other device with a fond smile "Only twice have I ever received these. The first time was many years ago and I sold them to a pair of rogue students who dared wander out of boundaries. So what about you? A student?" he asked.

Edward shook his head "No. My mom is the new alchemy teacher's fiancée. The three of us are staying at Hogwarts" he said carefully.

The man let out a bellowing laugh "Of course! You're the alchemist that landed in the tournament, right?" he asked.

Edward twitched "One, what's the big deal about me being an alchemist. Seriously. Second, how the heck did the news travel so fast? I just barely beat tat stupid dragon yesterday!" he said in frustration.

The man chuckled again "News travels fast in this village. We had some teachers in the Three Broomsticks last night talking and word has already spread. And as for alchemy, it's thought to be a lost art until Dumbledore actually found teachers for it. And even then we've never actually had an alchemist come. You're a rare find in our side of town" he said in amusement. Edward sighed in dejection.

He then looked curiously at the mirror in his hand "You said this was a communications mirror? How does it work?" he asked.

Thomas chuckled, fingering the other device "This is a newer one, got it by pure luck. They aren't very popular because people don't like how to activate them. Right now you could say any name and it'll show you a blurry picture of what that person is doing. You could also add a newer and hidden technique by adding the word eyes to the end of the name. By doing that you see what they see, or would see if for some reason they couldn't see. For example, if they were blind or had something in their eyes. However it would still be blurry. In order for the image to be clear you have to write your name in your blood on the back of at one of them" he said quietly.

Edward shivered, the mirror feeling oddly cold in his hands "How many people can…'bond' to a mirror?" he asked.

Thomas smiled "Five. This is a family one and five has been deemed average though if you get a third more can be added" he said.

Edward frowned "How can two mirrors work for five?" he asked.

The man smirked "That's a special technique with this. Once you've created a bond with the mirror set then you can have them anywhere, even another country and it will still work as a projection of the mirror and work just as well as having the mirror on you. Very useful device and doesn't even need magic to activate" he said.

Edward frowned, a calculating look in his eyes "How much?" he asked.

Thomas grinned widely "Five galleons for both" he said cheerfully.

Edward twitched "What!? That's a rip off!" he said angrily.

He then sighed, rumbling as he pulled out the coins in question "Luckily for you even I could see the usefulness in this device" he grumbled, handing the man the coins.

Thomas beamed "Would you like for me to wrap them up?" he asked.

Edward frowned "Probably best" he said, recognizing his knack for breaking glass if not wrapped, or at least it was a slight fear.

Thomas nodded, heading to the back and bringing out some paper, wrapping the two mirrors up "Thanks for yer business" he said cheerfully, waving Edward off.

Line break

Edward didn't see Roy or Riza anywhere in the village as he walked back up the now dark streets. He couldn't help but shiver as he watched the shadows writhe around. For some odd reason he felt oddly alone and exposed without anyone around. He took a deep breath as he quickened his pace, anxious to get back to the, relative, safety of the school. He could have sworn someone was watching him. Above him the clouds swirled ominously, making the already dark sky seem darker.

He took a nervous breath, suppressing a tremor "This would be so much easier if I had Al here" he whispered. He then blinked, looking down at the bag in his hands.

An almost childish thought came to him as he took out one of the mirrors "Riza Hawkeye" he said, saying the first person who came to mind. Instantly it showed a blurry outline of Hawkeye waiting at the gates with Roy next to her.

Edward couldn't stop the small grin "Izumi Curtis" he said. This time he could see his teacher, sitting in a rocking chair as far as he could tell with the fuzz.

With a deep breath he paused, a small look crossing his eyes "Alphonse Elric" he breathed. Nothing. The mirror regained its normal blank appearance.

Edward's hands trembled as he looked at it "I guess it's true. You really are gone" he whispered.

He then sighed, slipping the mirror back into the bag, forcing himself to regain his composure. But he didn't start walking again. Part of him, the part that still remained childish, said that Al couldn't really be dead. But the logical part of him squashed that and it made him feel numb.

Suddenly he chuckled bitterly "I haven't even thought about it much lately. With this stupid tournament I've just kind of put it out of my mind to numb the pain. Now though I guess I'll have to face it" he said bitterly.

He then shook his head, trying to cast off the dark feelings as he walked up the street, trying to shake off the sinking feeling in his gut. Finally he heard something. Just the barest swish of fabric.

He turned, carefully watching the alley ways "Who's there?" he called out.

A voice chuckled darkly as a figure in black walked out, a sinister smile on his face "It's a little late for a student to be wandering the streets alone" he said.

Edward scoffed "Not a student" he replied back, remaining tense as the figure approached him.

The figure chuckled, realization and greed lighting up in his eyes "Ah…you're that alchemist. Aren't you?" he asked hungrily.

Edward scoffed "And I could beat you so back off" he said. The man grinned, taking out his wand. Edward couldn't help but flinch, the memories of the imperius curse haunting his mind.

The man grinned toothily at the reaction "So you are afraid. Good, that makes it easier" he said dangerously.

Edward twitched "What do you want?" he asked.

The man paused thoughtfully "Well either way I could get a lot of money so I don't know about kidnapping, or taking your money" he said.

Edward raised an eyebrow "And what condition would the thievery leave me in?" he asked curiously.

The man smirked dangerously "None of my victims survive after I steal from them" he said dangerously.

Edward scoffed, holding out his arms, picturing Al in his minds eye "Then you came at a perfect time. Go ahead, strike me down if it makes you feel any better. I don't have anything to live for anyways" he said bitterly.

Inside he could feel a pang of loneliness. His father left, his mother dead, his brother dead. He had no more family so why bother. The man frowned, lowering his wand a fraction of an inch and without warning Edward remembered something else. He thought of Rose, in Liore. And the people at Youswell coal mine. He then could picture Winry, Izumi, Pinako, Armstrong, Maria Ross, and then sharper than any he could picture Roy and Riza, faces standing out in the crowd as they watched him taking on the dragon with complete confidence (mostly) that he could defeat it.

Edward sighed, lowering his hands "Or at least…" the man raised an eyebrow "That's what I want to say. But…I still have people waiting for me" he said, unable to resist the small smile on his face.

The man sneered "People waiting for you. That's quite some childish saying. What are you? Eleven?" he asked.

Edward smirked at him "If being an adult means to give up hope then I think I'd rather be a child" he said softly.

The man sneered "You're weak" he spat.

Edward shrugged halfheartedly "I guess. I couldn't even save my own brother. And I just contemplated death. To be honest I'm a coward. I don't think…I'd be able to save any one…let alone myself. But I've got to try right?" he asked halfheartedly, the life seeming to drain out of him as hopelessness seemed to choke him.

The wizard in front of him sneered "You're weak. I think I'd rather just kill you and put an end to everyone's misery" he spat. Edward merely shrugged "I'll defend myself" he warned.

The man merely chuckled darkly "You'll never win" he hissed. He then waved the wand, muttering an unfamiliar spell. Edward quickly dodged but his limbs felt heavy and his energy low. He couldn't help but feel…sad. And because of that he didn't dodge all of the spell.

It felt as though a burning knife cut against the skin of his cheek, leaving behind the feel of blood trailing down his cheek before sliding down his neck. And judging by how much blood was flowing it wasn't a small gash either. The man smirked, shouting out another curse, though Edward managed to dodge this one, the pain waking his instincts and pumping adrenaline through his blood. He clapped his hands together, creating the blade from his arm and shredding his glove. He then ran forward, slashing at the man. Startled the wizard took a step back, muttering a spell quickly. Edward winced as the spell connected with his face, tossing him back. He grunted as he slammed into a wall, spots swimming in front of his eyes as he slid to ground, his strength leaving in a rush.

He felt hopeless as the wizard grinned darkly as Edward twitched, feeling blood flowing freely from his nose. Unfortunately the spots wouldn't let him move as the man raised his wand "Avad…" Edward's eyes widened in fear.

However to his complete surprise the man never got to finish the spell as something invisible attacked him. For a moment Edward stared in a mixture of fear and confusion as the man seemed to fight off an invisible enemy. But suddenly that enemy came into view, just in time to bite into the mans throat, snuffing his life out. Edward's breathing was heavy as the creature panted for a moment before turning to him, eyes flashing in the dark. Edward couldn't help but tremble as he rose to his feet unsteadily, wincing at the newly discovered sprained ankle. The creature slowly approaching him, wings bristling as though shaking off an annoying fly.

Finally Edward half walked half stumbled forward, throwing his arms around the creatures neck "Thank you Kiri" he whispered.

He then flinched, feeling the blood on his face and his throbbing ankle. Kiri let out a whimper, lowering slightly. Edward couldn't resist a small chuckle. In the time she had spent guarding the mysterious Lucy she had grown as high as his chest, barely within an appropriate size for him to ride.

But he shook his head "I couldn't" he said. After all, in his eyes she wasn't a chimera she was more a dog than anything.

But Kiri whimpered again before ducking under Edward, forcing him onto her back with a wince "Alright, fine!" he yelped. Kiri let out a happy bark as she began walking carefully down the street.

Edward blinked as she seemed to turn invisible before his vary eyes and to his surprise he did to though he could tell that his wasn't as fine tuned as hers, even with the contact. He sighed, shaking it off figuring it had to be one of the animals she was created with. Instead he settled for a ride, blinking as he felt something uncomfortable poking his side. Curious he took out the bags with the mirrors, surprised to see they had miraculously been undamaged. _Then again_, he thought in amusement_, it was probably a spell or something_. After that it took only a few minutes to reach the Hogwart's gates where Roy and Riza paced anxiously. Kiri let out a happy yip, drawing their attention as her and Edward became visible once more.

Both Roy and Riza gasped, taking in Edward's beat up appearance "Edward!" "Fullmetal!" they cried, hurrying over to him.

Edward waved them off as he climbed off Kiri's back, wincing a bit "It's okay. Some wizard attacked me as I was heading home but Kiri…got rid of him" he said uneasily.

Riza nodded, worry flashing in her eyes "We have to get you to the hospital wing" she said.

Edward shivered slightly "No thank you" he mumbled.

Roy scowled "Don't be stubborn. Technically I'm still your commanding officer and you have to do what I say and right now I say you are to get to the hospital wing" he ordered.

Edward groaned "I hate hospitals" he muttered.

He then sighed "Fine but if they come at me with needles I'm running, got it" he said. He then took a step, flinching and falling as he landed on his sprained ankle.

Roy smirked "Well, well. Looks like you won't be running anywhere Fullmetal" he said.

Edward scowled "I thought we were calling each other by name" he snapped.

Roy smirked "Only when in public. There isn't any chance of being overheard here" he said.

Edward scowled again "That's stupid. Who decided on the hide the military junk anyways?" he asked snappily.

Roy's face fell into a serious frown "Orders from the Fuhrer" he said seriously. Edward fell silent at that.

Taking the silence as a good thing Roy knelt down in front of him "Come on, I'll carry you" he said softly.

Edward blinked before scowling "No. No way. I'm not being carried like some kid" he refused.

Roy turned to him with a smirk "Would you rather me take away all of your funding? Keep in mind if you decide to leave the military you will not have any place to go. You've burned down your home, and do you honestly want to return to a life of simply sitting around?" he asked.

Edward blinked, looking away while Roy turned away, waiting for the boy to climb on his back. Riza smiled lightly as Edward did so, a rather reluctant look on his face. Roy smirked as he got to his feet, a slightly surprised look at how heavy the boy was, though he then remembered the automail. An insult danced at the tip of his tongue but hearing a startling sound instantly brought its death.

Riza smiled softly as she came up next to him "He's asleep. I get the feeling something happened, He's not to injured that I can see but he has the look in his eyes of having been dealing with some strong emotions" she said quietly.

Roy frowned "His brother?" he asked.

Riza nodded "More than likely. Shall I tell Dumbledore that Edward was attacked?" she asked as Kiri slinked off into the dark away from them, quiet as a true creature of the dark.

Roy sighed "Yeah. Tell him he's not to injured but I'm taking him to the hospital wing. And make sure he knows that we don't have too much information. That man seems the kind to enjoy prying into private affairs" he muttered.

Riza chuckled slightly "He's just worried about those he has to protect. In quite a few ways he reminds me of you, just he is much older and actually works" she commented.

Roy scowled dangerously and she waved at him, branching off as they reached the entrance hall. With a sigh to calm him he headed off towards the hospital wing. He managed to reach it fairly quickly, knocking softly on the door, hoping that the seemingly ever on alert nurse could hear while hoping he didn't end up waking Edward up. But luckily for him Edward slept soundly while the door opened to reveal a slightly groggy nurse.

She blinked, the sleep leaving her eyes as she laid eyes on Edward "What happened?" she asked in alarm, moving to the side to allow Roy to enter.

She then hurried to make a bed real quick "We went to Hogsmeade and he was attacked after we split up. We're not completely sure of the details" he explained as he laid Edward down on the bed. Edward whimpered a little and Roy felt a strange tugging at his heart as he looked down on the vulnerable looking boy in front of him. That was one thing that surprised him. He had never realized how…_young_ Edward seemed before. But now, watching as his face scrunched up in fear he looked very much like a scared child.

Roy sighed, tearing his gaze away as Madam Pomfrey rubbed some ointment on the cut on his cheek before muttering a few spells "There. He should be fine but I'm going to keep him over night just in case. You got lucky Professor Mustang. I had just been up checking on Young Lucy. She should be out of here tomorrow. Dumbledore offered her a temporary job here, helping the teachers that need it" she said. Roy nodded, looking over to where the young woman lay with her back to them. Her long red hair flowed down her back, curly but in an orderly fashion.

He frowned before turning back to Madam Pomfrey as she grabbed something "Looks like he may have gotten something in town. Shall I leave it with him or do want to take it back to the room?" she asked.

Roy sighed "Might as well take it to his room for him. He'll probably take off the moment he wakes up and realizes he's here" he said.

Madam Pomfrey smirked "Not if I have anything to say about it" she said easily.

Line break

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office Riza had just finished explaining the limited information she had to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded, his eyes grave "This is a serious matter indeed. I had thought Edward was the underdog that someone had placed in because of a dislike for muggles but you must understand that him being an alchemist places him under a new risk" he said gravely.

Riza sighed in frustration "What risk!? To be honest we have an entire nation of alchemists and nobody targets them just for that! So why are alchemists targeted here?" she asked. Dumbledore frowned, standing from his chair and walking around the desk to look in the fire, remaining silent. Hawkeye frowned but sat just as still. If he wanted to play at this game it was one she knew all to well.

Finally Dumbledore sighed "Ms. Hawkeye…do you know how much information our society has on Amestris?" he asked suddenly.

Riza blinked before frowning "I'm not aware of that answer" she said slowly.

Dumbledore nodded "That's because there isn't an answer. All we know is from what we learn from the teachers that come in, sent by the headmaster at your academy," Riza bit back a chuckle at the headmaster comment "and that leaves us with virtually no knowledge of your country" he said.

He then frowned deeper, the fire reflecting off his face and making him seem older "Further more alchemy is very difficult for the students here to learn. Only twice have we ever had students successfully learn alchemy. And those were a long time ago, before Mr. Bradley was born. Because of that it's regarded as a lost art, and to some…a dark art. I don't know if you know this but a few years ago we were in a war" he said, abruptly switching the topic.

Riza narrowed her eyes at the change "Edward has told me what he's read" she said carefully.

Dumbledore nodded "But was Edward aware that Voldemort is still alive? Not quite alive, not quite human, but able to come back to full power? And probably soon" he said.

Riza frowned, trying to think back. It had been back at the Leaky Cauldron that they had talked about this "He said that he was defeat but he briefly mentioned that not feeling right, as though something were missing. And if anyone could tell it would be him. He analyzes everything" she said carefully.

Dumbledore nodded "I believe Voldemort will return to power very soon. And I fear…he may come after Edward. And I also hear tale of a certain teacher who suddenly gained the ability to barbeque his class" he said, slight amusement in his eyes as he turned to her.

Riza smirked "They've had it coming to them. It's been a pain trying to keep him from doing alchemy so far but I give up." She said.

She then frowned "So you think this…Voldemort will target Roy and Edward?" she asked.

Dumbledore nodded gravely "Yes. Voldemort enjoys having power that others do not have so it's a high possibility. I think Edward's being in the tournament may have been coincidental however. I believe someone, who does not like muggles, put his name in. But I do not think they were planning on him actually have the proper talent to win this tournament" he said carefully.

Riza frowned "So you believe Edward can survive this?" she asked.

Dumbledore smirked "Quite. After all, he seemed to display a certain level of instincts that usually are only gained by fighting. He is a natural born fighter to show that" he said. Riza's face remained impassive though inside she felt quite amused.

Finally she stood "Thank you sir. I'll be sure to pass the compliment on to him. But is it okay if I go? I think it's best to tell Roy this information so that we can organize some sort of safety for them" she said.

Dumbledore nodded "Yes, of course. And inform young Mr. Elric I will be coming to visit him tomorrow to get the details of his attack. If it was from a death eater then I fear they may already have known that he was an alchemist" he said gravely. Riza hesitated before nodding.

As she walked out the door she frowned "And if they know that then who knows what else they know about us" she whispered as she walked down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go. Finally the true plot has been set into motion. This is where the story truely get rolling. Now before you ask, yes him goig to Hogwarts is important, yes him being in the Triwizard tournament is important. However, those are just baby things in this plot line. Oh yes, I'm having so much (Maybe to much according to some close friends) fun with this. Granted this is only the beginning. The worst is yet to come. Now, on to the show?**

**Don't own HP or FMA**

The hospital wing was quiet and peaceful, the only sounds being Edward's light snores. Madam Pomfrey had gone to bed and all of the other beds remained empty besides Edward. However the room wasn't empty. A red headed figure watched Edward sleep with a cruel smile on her face "I was wondering when you'd end up in here Fullmetal. Your brother's death must have been so painful. Unfortunately it hurt quite a few of our plans" she said quietly, a dangerous tone in her voice.

Edward Elric remained asleep, unaware of the woman standing above him. With a cruel smile she pressed his still healing cheek, forcing him to wince. Edward instinctually pulled back with a groan, groggily looking around "Wha…" he froze mid sentence as he realized the woman standing by him "Luc…" she cut him off, pressing a hand against his mouth.

A sly smile graced her lips as she leaned up to him, forcing him to lean away as best he could "It's nice to see you again Fullmetal. It's been a while" she said in an almost seductive tone.

Edward's eyes narrowed and he mumbled something. Taking a well educated guess Lucy smiled "Why I'm surprised you don't recognize me. Then again, magic truly is something amazing. But as for who I am, think back very hard" she said.

Edward frowned, thinking back though his mind came up with a blank. Lucy grinned coyly, leaning forward so that her lips brushed against his ear "Don't you remember lab five? Names Lust by the way" she whispered.

Edward's eyes widened as he jerked back, the pieces fitting together. He tried to shout something but she had muffled him quite thoroughly. He glared at her darkly, struggling to get away but his back was against the headboard, allowing him no more room to get away. Lust smiled at him "Come now. Don't you want to hear the deal we have for you?" she asked. Edward grumbled something into her hand, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Lust merely smirked "Don't be like that Edward. Don't you want your brother back?" she asked. At this Edward froze, his full attention now one hundred percent on her.

Lust grinned, now she had him "We can bring your brother back if you help us Edward. And you even have a choice of who will be sacrificed. Your charming little friends at home or Harry Potter. Isn't that an easy choice?" she asked. Edward's eyes widened in alarm and he shook his head as best he could before resuming struggling to get free. Lust shook her head, holding her other hand up.

Five blades shot out from her fingernails, sticking into the wall behind Edward and taking scraps of clothing with "We'll give you a bit to choose Edward. It's not that important in the immediate situation. But remember that it is possible to bring him back…and bring your mother back" she said, her voice luring.

Edward frowned but despite his resolve he could practically hear Al's laughter as he tried to deny saving another kitten. Edward swallowed past the lump in his throat, his throat feeling oddly dry. And not only that but not even he could stop the small tears that began to build up in his eyes.

Lust smiled as he closed his eyes, seemingly in defeat "Don't worry. You don't have to choose till summer but at that point you will have to choose. Now is it safe to let you go?" she asked, slowly moving her hand a bit from his face.

Edward took a shaky breath, struggling to compose himself as he lowered his head so that his bangs hid his face "You know what…I've already made my choice" he whispered. Lust frowned, her body tense as she waited for the answer.

Abruptly Edward's head rose to reveal the tears now streaming down his face "And my choice is neither. The dead can't be brought back" he said fiercely, punching at his captive. Lust hissed, jumping away from him. Without missing a beat he transmuted his automail into a sword, moving to lunge at her. However before he could the glass from the windows shattered and a large form flew in as Madam Pomfrey came out, freezing in horror at the sight of the beast defending Lust.

Lust smirked as she scratched Kiri's ears, making the chimera nuzzle against her "Interesting chimera isn't she. My master made her. She's a perfect breed of her animals with an unwavering loyalty towards her creator and his followers. We figured one of your 'family' would get her in the shop" she said.

Edward's heart seemed to tear as he watched the two "This is so messed up" he whispered.

Lust smirked at him while Madam Pomfrey stood by her door, unsure of what to do "No. It's life. And be warned…she's venomous" she said. Edward only had that warning as he dived to the side, the claws barely missing him.

Quickly he jumped to his feet, lunging forward towards Lust in an act of desperation. Blood spattered everywhere causing Madam Pomfrey to flinch as she struggled to resist running up to help. Lucy looked up with a grin into Edward's pain filled expression. Blood poured from the wound in her stomach where the metal remained piercing. Edward looked up at her with a weak glare before turning his eyes to his flesh shoulder where Kiri's teeth sank deeply, the blood gushing out along with a strange white and yellow goo. Edward winced, feeling the poison mix with his blood. He quickly lost strength, falling to the floor, his metal arm sliding out of Lust's stomach.

Madam Pomfrey shivered before drawing her wand "I demand you leave and take that monster with you immediately" she ordered.

Lust held up her hands in defeat "Relax. We only wanted to strike a deal with him. We'll leave" she said.

She then grinned at Edward who panted at the fire rushing through his veins "By the way? You only have a few hours to get an antidote" she warned.

And with that she hopped onto Kiri's back and they both vanished into the dark. Immediately Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Edward's side, checking his vitals, feeling by the shoulder wound. Knowing the immediate danger his life was currently in she hurried over to the fire place, grabbing a handful of floo powder "Severus Snape" she called.

To her relief, despite the late hour, Severus showed up almost instantly in his dusty grey pajamas "Do you realize the time?" he asked snidely.

Madam Pomfrey ignored him "Please. Mr. Elric was just poisoned by that chimera of his. He needs an antidote immediately" she said. Snape's eyes widened as he took note of the young alchemist, laying on the floor breathing harshly.

Quickly he kneeled by him, running a quick diagnostics "I'll be back. It may take me a while to make it, about an hour or so. Inform the headmaster and his parents" he said. Madam Pomfrey nodded as he left.

Quickly she moved to his side, levitating him onto a bed before moving to the fire place, tossing some more powder "Albus Dumbledore" she called.

To her relief the headmaster stepped through, frowning as he took in the destroyed room "What happened?" he asked.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head "It was Lucy. She attacked Edward along with that chimera of his. I don't really understand it but the chimera bit him before fleeing. I've contacted Severus and he's making an antidote" she said.

Dumbledore nodded "I'll have Minerva alert his parents" he said gravely. It didn't take long to call Minerva and explain the situation. She nodded gravely before disappearing down the hall.

Quickly Dumbledore turned to Madam Pomfrey "What did you hear?" he asked.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head "When I came in it would appear they had already talked a bit. She merely said she wanted to talk to him but that's all I heard" she said. Dumbledore nodded as Roy and Riza stumbled in the room, eyes wide as they took in the devastation.

Riza immediately went to Edward's side "Edward! Is he going to be okay?" she asked in concern, pushing back his sweaty bangs.

Dumbledore turned to her "He was poisoned by the chimera. Severus is making an antidote" he explained.

Roy paled his attention turning to Dumbledore "You mean to say Kiri attacked him?" he asked in disbelief.

Madam Pomfrey nodded "Along with Lucy, the young woman we found last month. Unfortunately I only heard once the glass shattered so I didn't hear what they had talked about" she said.

Riza's eyes flashed slightly as she turned back to Edward "Will he be okay?" she repeated quietly.

Dumbledore was prevented answering as the fire flared up, Severus stepping out with an antidote in his hands "I've got it. Just make sure he drinks all of this" he said, handing the vial to Madam Pomfrey. She nodded, taking the vial and tipping it carefully down Edward's throat. He winced as he swallowed but the effects were immediate as his breathing evened out.

The adults all sighed in relief while Roy turned to Severus "Thank you. For helping even after how he acted in your class" he said.

Snape frowned "Just because a student, or in his case child, gets on my bad side doesn't mean that I'd watch them die" he said in a quiet voice.

Line break

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Edward had been moved to his room on Roy's insistence, his trust in school security slightly shaken. Luckily for him Edward had remained out cold during the move and even still was asleep. The only bad thing was that Roy had stayed up all night as well, making sure he was okay. Riza sighed, leaning on the door frame as she watched Roy's head bob, sleep nagging at him. Carefully she approached him, touching his shoulder "You really should get some sleep sir" she commented.

Roy jolted, looking at her "Oh, I couldn't. I still have class" he said, covering a large yawn.

Riza rolled her eyes "Don't give me that. Even I know you'd be useless even with a full cup of coffee" she said.

Roy flinched slightly "But-" he trailed off.

Riza sighed, shaking her head in exasperation "Just…focus on Edward today. I can handle the class. Besides, if you go they'll probably act just like yesterdays students. These kids haven't seen you and Edward since he took on that dragon Tuesday. Something tells me it's not going to be pretty in that class room if you are there" she informed him.

Roy chuckled tiredly "Thank you. You do always know the best situation to take, don't you?" he asked quietly.

Riza shook her head "No. If I knew that then last night I wouldn't have let Edward go off alone. That way we could have avoided this mess" she said.

Roy smirked "Ah but how were you supposed to know Fullmetal would be hurt? Tell you what, to make it up to you how about tonight we go to Hogsmeade, just the two of us?" he asked.

Riza frowned, pulling out her gun "Not a chance. Make any more moves and I will use it" she said.

Roy looked at her in disbelief "You've been carrying that on you this whole time?" he asked skeptically.

Riza smiled mischievously "Only since yesterday. Besides, I might need it in class" she said.

Roy twitched at that "Hey! You wouldn't let me use alchemy! That's cheap!" he complained.

Riza smirked, slipping the gun under her shirt "Not my fault" she said, turning to leave.

She then paused, her hand on the frame "And Colonel Mustang sir? Perhaps while this year goes on a date to Hogsmeade would be a bad idea but maybe…ask me again when this school years over" she said quietly before leaving.

Roy Mustang stared at the now empty doorway in shock. Now he knew that three things about his faithful lieutenant were unshaken. One, she was a killer shot with the gun. Two, she always made sure everything was done prompt and on time. And three…she never let a relationship appear for risk of ruining the professional relationship. The flame alchemist couldn't help the small grin on his face. One thing was for certain, this school was definitely either going to help them…or be the death of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about this! Just Lucy (Lucy I work with, not this stories Lucy) had been getting on my nerves so bad lately I can't even think! Twice this week I was litterally shaking with rage and I was so angry that it literally hurt, like something was squeezing my chest! But even then it's not really a good reason for forgetting and I apologize like times a gazillion! I'm also a bit behind on writing but luckily I'm going out of state for memorial day and I'll be stuck with family for four days (Can any one else say total snooze fest? I don't even get along with my parents or siblings. Let alone aunts cousins and uncles. I do cosplaying stuff and love anime and manga and they view it as 'childish obsessions unfit for a twenty (yes, twenty) year old' and say I should stop playing dress up and grow up! How uncool is that!) So I'll probably get, like, a ton of writing done over the weekend in pure utter bored out of my mind boredum. And it's in the middle of nowhere to! Seriously! I swear this town we're going to has got to have less people than my high school and I don't live in a very big town as is! (Decent sized but not big) But seriously! This has to be illegal! But oh well. Break from work right?**

**Anyways. Don't own FMA or HP but seriously who cares? It would be more interesting for those who could say they did own the stories! That and it gets old writing it for every chapter you write (Which I have a lot of when you put them all together)**

**Now that I'm done rambling (Does anyone even read the stupid authors note?) onto the story!**

Roy was just about asleep when Edward finally began stirring. Roy perked up slightly, smiling softly as Edward's eyes opened, a film of haze clear as he turned to him "Al?" he asked hoarsely. Instantly Roy's smile fell into a frown, pity flashing across his eyes.

To be honest he hadn't given much thought to Alphonse Elric. Suddenly Edward blinked, his eyes becoming clearer "Wha…what happened?" he asked, looking around in surprise.

Roy looked away "We were hoping you could tell us" he said softly.

Edward's eyes hardened slightly "Is Riza around?" he asked quietly. Roy shook his head "She's watching the class today" he answered.

Edward nodded, turning a glassy gaze towards the ceiling "When I visited central. After Scar attacked. I found out about a plot in lab five" he said.

Roy raised an eyebrow "Lab five? The one that had been abandoned?" he asked.

Edward nodded "It wasn't abandoned. Someone was doing experiments. Creating philosophers stones and experimenting on humans. While there I met two brothers, bonded to armor…like Al was. I also met two beings who called themselves homunculi" he said quietly. Roy blinked in surprise before worriedly touching Edwards's forehead.

The boy in question jerked back in surprise "What the heck are you doing?" he asked.

Roy frowned "Checking for fever. Obviously you're delusional so I'm checking for a fever" he said.

Edward scowled "I'm not delusional. They said they were homunculi. And there was a two of them. After that Al and I headed south and met up with a third homunculous. And it's that very homunculous that killed Al!" he shouted.

Instantly a silence filled the room as Roy processed these thoughts "But…a homunculous…" he trailed off.

Edward shrugged halfheartedly "A lot to process. I know" he said.

He then fell silent, sitting up and staring downward "Lucy was one of the first two homunculous I met. From lab five. She had changed her appearance. With magic. She said her name was Lust" he said quietly.

Roy looked down, his eyes contemplating "What did she tell you?" he asked.

Edward flinched "It's personal" he whispered.

Roy hesitated before nodding "What about Kiri?" he asked.

Again the young alchemist flinched "She was created by Lust's master as a ploy that we fell for" he said bitterly.

Roy nodded "I'm sorry. But I need to know. How many of them are there" he asked.

Edward turned away "I've met three. They call themselves Envy, Greed, and Lust. Greed also mentioned having split from the others. I don't know why" he said quietly.

Roy frowned as he processed the new information "Envy, Greed, and Lust. And who knows how many more. Are they strong?" he asked.

Edward nodded "Yes. They don't die, for one. I broke Greed's neck in a move that would have hospitalized, if not killed any other person but he shook it off as nothing. However I don't know if the others are like that but it sounds like they are. And they each have certain abilities I believe. Greed had an 'ultimate shield' in which he hardened the carbon in his body to make him stronger and immune to attacks. And back in the hospital wings Lust's nails shot out and pinned me to the wall, almost like a spear in my opinion. I don't know Envy's power yet" he said.

He then shivered "But I do know that while he hates _being hurt he loves __to hurt. He's also strong. Despite me being injured I still could have fought but he managed to take me out with one kick and it was definitely stronger than one from any normal person" he said. _

___Roy frowned "That isn't good" he murmured. He then paused as Edward's stomach grumbled loudly. _

___He grinned slyly "Hungry? Unfortunately breakfast ended and lunch isn't for a little" he commented. _

___Edward smirked "We could always head down to the kitchens" he said. _

___This caught the flame alchemist off guard "The kitchens? How do you…never mind" he muttered. _

___He then looked worriedly at Edward "Are you okay to do that? You were just attacked twice last night. You are still healing" he said worriedly. _

___Edward scoffed, brushing it off "I'm fine. Besides, you can't expect me to recover without food in my stomach" he commented. _

___Mustang chuckled "Good point. But we are taking it easy and I will carry you if I have to" he said. _

___Edward scowled "I'm not a baby who needs to be carried" he ground out. _

___Roy smirked "Yes but you are injured and I am your superior officer which means if you find yourself unable then I will carry you" he commented. Edward scowled, grumbling angrily as he swung his legs over the sie of the be wincing slightly. _

___At Mustang's worried look he brushed it off "Muscles are cramped. Nothing to worry about" he said in annoyance. _

___Mustang hesitated before nodding, keeping a close eye on Edward as the alchemist in question carefully got to his feet. Noticing the look Edward glared at him "For the record I feel fine. It just feels like all of my muscles are alternating between sleep and cramping up, almost like slept in an odd position" he grumbled. _

___Roy however stayed silent, staying close as he walked to the door. Edward grumbled at that "You act like a mother hen" he mumbled. _

___Roy glared at him "It's called concern, shrimp. Try learning it" he snapped. _

___Edward's head snapped towards him "I'm not short! Stupid over egostatistical jerk" he snapped back. Roy merely glared at him but stayed silent curious as to where the kitchens were._

Line break

Surprise was not wasted on the colonel. The kitchens were bustling around in a completely, yet orderly, chaos. Several house elves approached them with wide smiles "Would you like something?" the squeaked.

Edward smiled widely "Yeah, we missed breakfast. Got anything good? No milk though" he said. Roy raised an eyebrow as the houselves bowed respectfully, heading off to fulfill the order.

Curiously Mustang glanced at his young subordinate "How did you find out about this?" he asked.

Edward smirked "When you threatened the twins to make sure I ate. They told me about it" he replied. Mustang shook his head in exasperation at that, mumbling something in audible. Edward ignored him as the house elves returned, arms full of different foods. Edward smirked accepting the food before leaning aginst a wall and sliding to the floor.

Roy hesitated but eventually followed his lead, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of toast "Does Riza know?" he asked after a while, making sure to be quite so the houselves couldn't hear.

Edward nodded "Yes. Before Al was killed we went to lab five for a little visit. They told me that Al and I were special to them. Almost like a sacrifice that couldn't be replaced" he said under his breath, looking knowingly into Roy's eyes.

He frowned at that "This is serious" he muttered.

Edward shrugged "Does it really matter? It's something out of our control for now. I was trying to find out a bit about them but it's hopeless. From what I understood last night right now it's best to let things play out for a little" he said quietly.

Roy raised an eyebrow "Yet you won't say what she said still?" he asked.

Edward shook his head "Personal" he said easily, placing his empty plates on the floor. Instantly house elves gathered up the empty plates. Roy sighed but didn't push further as he placed his own, still half full, plates on the ground. After informing the house elves he was done they dutifully cleared his away as well.

Finally Roy sighed "So now what? Riza's taken over class for the day and it would be unprofessional of me to not do anything beneficial" he said, standing up.

Edward shrugged, rising to his feet "We could always go to the library. I was wanting to research the shreeching egg dilemma" he commented.

Roy shuddered "How about we hang out in the room of requirements. Riza doesn't know about it, and we could allow you to recover" he said.

Edward shrugged "Sure, why not" he said.

Line break

It wasn't until five that they left. They would have stayed longer but…Riza came to get them. Both boys grumbled in annoyance that she knew their hiding spot. But it was a good thing because otherwise they would have missed dinner. It was still annoying none the less. Riza couldn't help but smirk at them "You two couldn't be more obvious. Obviously you have to train somewhere and you just have to ask the twins to figure out this is the best spot" she said.

Edward raised an eyebrow "Since when are you on talking terms with the students?" he asked.

Riza shook her head "Just the twins, just for a one detention. Roy had walked out of the room and they thought they could play a prank. Safe to say they've been obedient since" she said with a mischievious smirk. Both boys shivered as they reached the great hall. Almost instantly they were surrounded by several students.

"I heard you were attacked. Are you okay?"

"you were awesome against that dragon Tuesday"

"Who was it that attacked you?"

"Can you show us some alchemy?"

"Are you magic?"

It was like a never ending reign of questions. Luckily relief came before Roy had to barbeque someone.

A certain red hed walked up, motioning the people to leave "Come on people, nothing to see here. Haven't you heard the rumors of a couple of students who were nearly barbequed earlier? If you have any brains you'd leave" Ron Weasley said dryly.

Edward sighed in relief, smiling weakly at Harry, Ron, and Hermione "Thanks you guys" he said.

Harry merely smiled at him "You have to remember, I also deal with this on a normal basis. It's not fun" he said with a smirk.

Edward rolled his eyes, nodding in agreement. Hermione then smiled "Hey, how about you sit with us today? You haven't in such a long time" she said.

Riza however grabbed Edwards shoulders "It would have to wait. He was supposed to talk to Dumbledore earlier but him and Roy made themselves scarce and so his dinner will be occupied with an interrogation" she said, frowning slightly.

The trio merely nodded, heading off towards their table. Edward winced "Do I have to talk to the old man?" he grumbled.

Riza shot him a small glare"Yes. You do"she said.

Edward sighed "Fine. But I'm not telling him anything. Like I told Roy earlier, Most the stuff she said was personal" he said defensively. Riza looked at him questioningly before looking at Roy who shook his head, signaling the matter closed.

Line break

That night Edward fell tiredly into bed. Dumbledore had questioned him thouroughly though he did respect Edward's wishes to not pry into Lust's message earlier. Just the thought of it had his heart pounding wildly. The chance to bring Al back. Granted it wounded a little far fetched but what if it was true? After all, these were homunculi so obviously it wasn't completely farfetched…right?

He then groaned, shaking his head of those thoughts "Edward stop. You've already learned this lesson. Don't even go there" he muttered. He then sighed, looking off to the side, blinking as he saw a package on the side of his bed. With a grin he sat up, reaching up and grabbing the mirrors, ripping the wrapping off and looking at them.

Curiously he turned one of them over to look at the back which was currently just as blank as the front but brown. Apprehensively he put his finger to his mouth, biting down hard and drawing blood. He then quickly scribbled his name in the blood. For a brief moment the blood shined brightly before dimming and fading into the mirror. Edward frowned slightly before turning it frontways "Izumi Curtis" he said.

Instantly he blinked as the image appeared. To him it seemed as though he were looking through a window to his teacher. He grinned, this was definitely awesome.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so I was originally planning on writing a bit more before posting but I just finished reading the new (and final, sniff) chapter of Fullmetal Alchemist! It's everything we could want for a final chapter! Bloody, action packed, happy, sad, bittersweet, lovey, cute, funny, serious, and much more! So I was inspired to put this up for all to read! **

**Don't own FMA or HP. **

The rest of the week went by in relative peace with chaos mixed in. Students had made it almost a game to force Edward and Roy to use alchemy and had succeeded many times. But worst than the students was the news that came at the end of the week. Edward had just finished chasing off some third years who decided to play catch the alchemist. But before he could get to far he was stopped by a particular stern teacher.

He grinned slightly "Hello professor McGonagall." he said, glaring at the third years as they darted out of sight.

McGonagall sighed "Sometimes I wonder how you and Roy hid your alchemy. You use it so often now." she commented, her eyes darting to the third years as they vanished from sight.

She then sighed "I was sent to inform you that on Christmas day we will be holding a yule ball, a dance. The champions are supposed to lead the dance with their partners. Which will include you." she informed him in a wary tone.

Edward twitched, his back stiffening "I have to get a date. Isn't it illegal to force this on someone? It has to be." he commented.

McGonagall sent him a sharp look "No it is not and it would be your fault for looking ridiculous dancing by yourself." she pointed out.

Edward shrugged, turning on heel and walking away "Fine by me. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go find some particular third years who are begging me to play cat and mouse." he said, a slightly evil grin on his face.

The professor sighed in frustration but turned on heel, leaving him to his own thoughts. Edward stopped walking as soon as she was out of sight. With a sigh he leaned against a wall "So, date or no date. It's tempting to go without but I'd rather not look ridiculous. Tough I have a month so I guess I can think about it then." he muttered.

He sighed heavily before smiling mischieviously "Now, here little third years. Come to your dear friend Ed." he said slyly.

Line break

It wasn't until around ten Edward finally returned to their small apartment. Roy was still out in the main room, asleep over his work book. Edward smirked, kicking the chair and nearly scaring the poor colonel out of his wits.

Roy glared darkly at him closing the bookand placing it on a shelf "You were late shrimp." he commented.

Edward frowned "I was playing cat and mouse with some students." he said.

Roy paused, looking at himover his shoulder "What were you?" he asked.

Edward smirked "The cat." he said evilly.

Roy shook his head"Sometimes I wonder…" he muttered.

He then sighed "So did you hear about the ball?" he asked.

Edward nodded "Yeah, haven't decided if I'll try and get a date or not. Maybe I can get away with skipping." he said casually.

Roy smirked "Don't skip. I already got you a date." he said.

Edward paused, blinking as he slowly processed that information "Is this some blind date with some ugly girl who will chase me down all night?" he asked.

Roy shook his head, a sly smile on his face "Nope. I briefly met her in some of my time traveling a few years ago. She should be around your age, or at least I think you are the same age. Though she is taller. She'll be here for the ball and I've already arranged for her to meet you at the entrance hall." he said.

Edward's eyebrow twitched "This is a blind date. And set for a month away! Are you freakin insane! Can't you just let me choose something on my own? I don't need the military to control everything! I can handle some things of my own." he said defensively.

Roy held up his hands in defeat "Alright, you can. After the dance. I'm just saying, give the girl a chance. Maybe you have more in common than you think. After that I'll let down for a little." he said, though his eyes said otherwise.

Edward sighed in defeat, slumping into a chair "Fine." he muttered.

Roy yawned slightly, sitting next to him, earning a confused look from Edward "Shouldn't you get to bed?" he asked.

Roy shook his head "No. I saw some kids performing levitation spells earlier. I'm trying to figure out exactly where the equivilant exchange went so I'm researching. I spent a couple of minutes checking for string but I couldn't find anything. It's starting to annoy me that I can't find the exchange." he said in frustration.

Edward snickered "Good luck on that quest sir. It's absolutely hopeless. I am trying to figure out the mehanics behind their magic but so far it's a hopeless waste of time." he commented.

Roy sighed "There has to be some sort of trick. I know it." he said. Edward shrugged.

He then fell silent, looking off to the side, avoiding Roy's gaze "By the way. If you're still having trouble with your alchemy classes I was thinking maybe I could try for a day? And use alchemy to emphasize the points? Hawkeye says you're getting pretty stressed in class and we figured it might be good for you to get a break." he said quietly.

Roy raised an eyebrow "You expect to handle the class on your own?" he asked sarcastically.

Edward smirked "You doubt I can? I asked Hawkeye and she said I'm fine but if I kill any students she not holding back. I'm also forbidden from physical injury but I mentioned a few tips from my teacher and she said she felt bad for the students." he explained.

Roy snorted "Well if Riza feels bad about them then I guess you should." he said.

Edward nodded "As long as you tell them personally you are handing over full authority and temporary punishment until you return to teaching." he said.

Roy smirked "Just don't get into too much trouble." he said with a smirk.

He then looked thoughtful "What day were you planning this?" he asked.

Edward smiled slyly "Tomorrow." he said mischieviously.

Roy nodded "Good, sleep in time." he muttered.

Edward scoffed "All you do is sleep." he muttered. Roy glared at him but Edward had already jumped up, heading off to his room.

He then paused, pulling out something "And before I forget, I wanted to give you this. I've been meaning to all week." he said. Roy frowned as he pulled out a mirror.

He raised an eyebrow as he accepted it, looking at it's oddly non reflective surface "What is this?" he asked.

Edward carefully took the mirror back "Alex Armstrong." he said.

He then showed it to Roy whose jaw comically dropped as he saw Armstrong flexing for someone "Does this show anybody?" he asked, accepting it. Instantly the image blurred, much to his surprise.

The younger alchemist chuckled "You have to 'bond' with the mirror. It involves writing your name in blood on the back. If we include Hawkeye then we can add two more. Also if you add eyes at the end you can see what they are seeing, so to speak, and if it's not on you it's still possible to use it. If you act like you're saying it, it's as though a screen comes up projecting what you want to see and you can change the size according to your wants or needs. It's a pretty interesting device. I got it in Hogsemeade last week." he said.

Roy nodded "This could be very useful." he muttered.

Line break

The first alchemy class of the morning was quite bored. Roy was sitting in a chair half asleep and Riza was waiting for someone. Finally the door opened and Edward rushed in "Sorry, I was cornered by some girls wondering if I had a date to the ball." he said, his face slightly flushed.

Several girls giggled and Edward shot them a harsh look "In case you're wondering I'm already taken." he said icily.

He then smirked "Ready to take over for the day." he announced with a sly grin.

Several students winced at the look but the others then looked eager to ditch their teacher.

Roy then stood "Okay Edward, I'm allowing you full reign of the class. As long as you are in charge you can handle the punishments but remember our warning, no physical violence or killing. If they have any complaints they can join me in detention." he said, shooting an icy look at the students who gulped. Roy and Riza then left, relief clear on their faces.

Edward smirked as he faced the class "Okay, first things first. Where are you at in terms of studying?" he asked. One girl timidly raised a hand. Without hesitation Edward pointed at her.

She smiled in relief "We've just finished learning about the circles and were just about to start basic transmutations." she said.

Edward nodded "May I ask your name and house?" he asked.

The girl nodded "Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor." she said.

Edward nodded thankfully "Ten points to Gryffindor." he said.

He then eyed the class "So who can tell me how to access the energy to do a simple transmutation? I know it's probably ahead of you but it's as important as knowing how the circle works." he said.

The only student who seemed to know was a particular red head who raised her hand carefully "You access it by using the flow of natural disasters right?" she asked.

Edward nodded "Right again Ms. Weasley. Another ten points. Are you the only one who pays attention?" he asked. The other students twisted sheepishly in their seats.

Edward sighed, quickly sketching a perfect cirle with a simple hexagon "This is a very simple circle and easy to understand amongst alchemists. Can you guys draw it?" he asked. He twitched when only half the class managed to accomplish that much.

He sighed "Perhaps a demonstration will help you." he said, his voice beginning to get frosty in his impatience. He sighed, picking up a handful of woodshaving before placing his hands on the edge of the circle. The class stared in awe as it slowly transfigured into a doll. Once the small show was over the students sat in an awed silence.

Finally one Slytherin boy raised his hand "Why would we want to do that? We can just use transfiguration." he said snobbishly.

Edward frowned before a small smirk came to his face "Is it okay if I see your wand really quick?" he asked. The boy hesitated but did as he was told, handing his wand forward.

Edward then grinned slyly "Can you do a transfiguration spell for me?" he asked.

The boy held out his wand "If you give me my wand yes." he said in annoyance.

Edward shook his head "Without the wand." he said. The boy fell silent, a blush rising on his face.

Edward smirked, placing the wand on his desk "So, do you understand the importance of learning this?" he asked.

Another student scoffed "You just took away his wand. He'd be fine when he gets it back." she said. Edward frowned, unable to believe that these students were so niave.

Ginny however turned to the girl with a frown "Yes but wands have to be carried with us at all times. It makes it unconvienient. Let's say the wand get's broken, or lost, or stolen, or misplaced. Alchemy can be preformed as long as you have something to write with. You could probably use your own blood even as long as it's enough. Isn't that more convenient?" she challenged.

Instantly the students died down and Edward smirked. This girl could definetly be a candidate for a first class alchemist. Actually she was probably the only one who could make an alchemist. It was a sad realization actually. Hundreds of students and only one distinctly qualified to be able to have a _chance_ at becoming an alchemist? pathetic.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so i give up. I kept trying to think of ways to do the alchemy class but my minds pulling up a blank. So I'm going to skip ahead a bit because while I do have the stuff planned it seems further into the story than I'd first thought. However have hope. I originally was going to have this and a bit after but I've devided the chapter into two (The next chapters still unfinished. Sorry) because the next chapter has some emotional moments, confessions, fights, and muchmore. However I am really sorry for moving so fast! It seems that in writing that is my truest meak point but I am working on it. Sometimes I'll read my old fics (Don't bother. I'd take them down if I weren't for some odd reason still getting reviews) and I wonder why I even wrote that. Plot? Good. Plot line? Way to fast! Sigh. This bites. Luckily though I'm getting inspiration once more! For lots of my stuff! Phew. I must admit I was a bit worried for a little. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! And we'll finally get to find out who are top alchemic candidates are who actually have the capabilities to learn it! Don't be to surprised!**

**Don't own a thing. Except for Kiri. She's so totally mine!**

The remainder of the month passed by with no significant incident. The classes had definetly been interesting though Roy couldn't understand what they had done for over half the student body to wind up in detention thanks to alchemy class. Needless to see he dismissed them. Also for some odd reason they were very oddly behaved. They followed orders and could (attempt to) do basic alchemy.

Unfortunately the students seemed to high strung on magic. On a positive Roy was able to pick out five winners who could get it. Ginny Weasley was starting to get the hang of it and was starting to enjoy class. The same went for Miss Lovegood, an oddity for all to be sure. And Longbottom sure gave them a heart attack when he developed a knack for it. Eleanor Branstone, a young muggle born first year from Hufflepuff who seemed to enjoy it. And finally…Draco Malfoy, though he kept that to minimum knowledge.

For some odd reason Mr. Malfoy hated the fact that he could understand it which seemed to go against the opinion that Roy and Edward had put together of him. However other than that it went on as a normal month, except for the guys all getting mobbed about being asked to the ball. In fact, not that Edward would ever admit it, but the young alchemist found himself glad for this blind date. At least it wouldn't be some fan girl.

Then again, if they were from Amestris then they'd be mobbing him for a whole different reason. Or completely hate him for being a state dog. But luckily it was soon time for Edward to see. It was Christmas and he was currently dominationg in a snow ball fight against several other students. The girls had already taken off to get ready about two hours ago and it was about time for them to as well.

Edward yawned, stretching his arms "Well, time to get ready. You agree?" he asked. He got a few negative responses.

Ron even shot him a nasty glare "You're honestly excited for this?" he grumbled.

Edward shrugged, half enjoying the momentary solitude that he had gotten dragged into half wanting to get to the comfort of his room for at least an hour of privacy "For one, I won't be mobbed by this girl. She doesn't know me. Then again if Roy found her I guess I should be concerned." He mused.

Fred and George chuckled, having heard stories from Riza in detention about the alchemy professors taste in women. They were honestly surprised he was settling down. But they did agree it was about time to get ready. So with slightly downhearted expressions the students and alchemist parted ways to go get ready. It was quite when Edward reached the room, something that surprised him. But it wasn't empty.

Roy was standing with an annoyed expression "Hawkeye is getting ready in the bathroom. I think she's actually excited for this." He commented he said in wonder.

He then smirked "You're dates here. But she'll meet you down in the entrance hall in an hour. And don't worry, she'll be easy to find." He informed.

Edward nodded, unconcerned. He then waved Roy off as he headed into his room to get ready. It didn't take him to long. It was luckily dress robes after the wizard customs which he was grateful for. He'd half been expecting Roy to break tradition and make him wear a military uniform or something. But the dark red dress robes suited him nicely and reminded him comfortingly of his jacket he loved to wear. He then sighed, settling on his bed to wait. He had a sinking feeling that this was not going to be a fun night.

Line break

It honestly felt like a death march. Luckily Edward had met up with Ron, who was heading to the same place, and Harry who was already with his date. They both shot him an odd look "Where's your date?" Ron asked.

Edward shrugged "At the entrance hall I guess." He said with a shrug. He couldn't ask Roy to be sure since him and Hawkeye had already vanished before he left his room. Edward sighed as they took the final steps, mingling with the other students.

Edward sighed heavily, closing his eyes as Ron went off to his date "Good luck finding your date." Harry whispered.

Edward scowled, opening his eyes to shoot him a harsh glare. He was about to add a retort before a voice stopped him "Why hello Edward Elric. It's a pleasure seeing you alive and well after an extended periodic absence." The voice commented. Edward turned to his date with a wide mouth. He honestly thought he was dreaming.

Her dress was a midnight blue and flowed to the floor, though fitting her very closely. A slit opened from the knee down and she had a lighter blue belt around her waist. The dress had spegetti straps and it had glitter so it almost looked like a night sky. Her hair was done up but came down in curls, framing her face. Edward felt completely speechless as his mouth opened to talk.

But no matter how he tried he could only manage to say one word. "Winry?"

Line break

Harry raised an eyebrow, elbowing him "Someone you know?" he asked. Edward blinked, unsure of what to say.

Suddenly he realized one thing and his face grew annoyed "Mustang, I'm going to kill you." He muttered.

He then smirked "Let me guess, you're the 'blind date'?" he asked his childhood friend.

Winry rolled her eyes "Yeah. Mustang had this odd old man who said he was the headmaster take me here. Seriousl, is everyone you know weird?" she asked.

Edward chuckled, waving Harry off and heading through the crowds with Winry "Of course not. Then again, there are a lot of weird ones. Mustang, Hughes, Armstrong, and not to mention I know this odd mechanic from Resembool." He teased. Winry's first reaction had Edward wincing from the impact from the wrench.

Her next reaction was surprise "Wait, since when do you joke around like that?" she demanded. Edward flinched, rubbing his head.

He then paled "Shoot. I've been hanging around Mustang to much." He muttered, half teasing, half serious.

Winry frowned thoughtfully, looking around the school "Why are you guys here by the way? Mustang told me it was a magic school, which is more than you would say I might add, but he didn't say why you were here. Is it for research?" she asked.

Edward frowned, looking down as a slight gloom seemed to settle over him "It's nothing big." He said quetly.

He then brightened up, looking at her "So what have you been up to? Still training in Rush Valley?" he asked.

Winry nodded energetically "Yes! And it's been amazing! I've grown to be the most popular mechanic there!" she said proudly. Edward couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, glad to know she was happy. He then looked over as the champions began lining up. He smled as he lead Winry over. He couldn't help but feel happy, even as the guys turned, gaping wide mouthed at Winry. They then lined up, taking a place behind Krum and his date who Edward could barely recognize as Hermione, which slightly startled him.

But he ignored her questioning glance to turn to Winry "So how's Granny been?" he asked in genuine curiosity.

Winry gave him a reprimanding look "You'd know yourself if you actually wrote every now and again. But for your information she's doing fine. But what about you? Or Alphonse for that matter? I haven't seen him around and Roy didn't mention him at all." She said. Instantly Edward tensed up, his face losing all color.

Winry paused, alarmed by his reaction "What? Was it something I said? Ed?" she asked in concern.

Edward however shook his head "I…I'll tell you later." He said quietly.

Winry frowned, her eyes flashing in concern as she studied Edwards pale face but she didn't say anything more.

She then bit her lip before brightening "So. Your living with Roy now huh? I've heard all about the situation with your 'mom'." She said in amusement as they entered the hall.

She then paused, looking at the ceiling in awe "Is it…open? Doesn't it rain on you a lot?" she asked.

Edward chuckled, shaking his head "No, it's enchanted. It imitates the sky above us. It really is neat though during the gloomier weather it does get pretty gloomy." He said.

He then chuckled at her expressions as she looked around. She was enchanted about everything from the enchanted icicles to the golden owls.

Edward chuckled, also turning his attention to looking around. Almost instantly he spotted Roy in black dress robes next to Riza who was in a midnight blue dress. Instantly Edward glared, pointing to Roy before making a slicing motion. He then looked at Riza but unlike Roy who was grinning smugly, she looked surprised at Edward's date. However before they reached the tables Edward did see her smile nicely at Roy. Edward growled lowly, they were both in for it later.

Winry shot him a smile "Let me guess, You had no idea about this, did you?" she asked.

Ed shook his head in annoyance "Not a clue." He commented. Winry giggled uncharacteristically as they sat down across from Hermione and Krum and next to Harry.

Edward then smiled softly "By the way Winry, this is Krum, one of the champions and an acquaintance of mine, Hermione Granger" he introduced.

He then turned to Harry with a smile "And this is Harry Potter. He's an ally of sorts. He was also entered in this against his will. In a way you can call him and I the wild cards in this." He said.

He then turned to them "This is Winry, she's an old friend of mine. We've lived next door to each other since we were kids. She's also my mechanic." He said.

Krum frowned "Mechanic?" he asked.

Hermione brightened up however "Oh, for your arm right? I almost forgot it was metal. You haven't made it known since the first task." She commented.

Edward nodded "Yeah. I lost it in a war when I was younger. Our hometown was attacked. Luckily Winry and her grandmother specialized in prosthetic limbs though." He said, shooting her a grateful smile.

Winry returned the smile with one of her own "It's no problem. After all, you are our top paying customer." She teased.

Edward scowled angrily, his head snapping towards her "Only because you charge ridicoulous prices." He defended. Winry shrugged innocently. They then looked around, seeing others say what they wanted to eat, it automatically appearing on the plate. With a happy smile Winry followed suit. After that dinner went by smoothly.

Everyone was engaged in small talkthroughout the table, having a generally good time. The atmosphere was relaxed, though many jealous girls and guys glared up at whoever had gotten lucky enough to be a champions date, and Winry wasn't an exception. This, in turn, brought on several return glares from a certain alchemist. Down the table from them Roy was eating with his usual, if not more so than usual, smug expression. Riza was torn between praising him and drawing a gun for him trying to give Edward a heart attack.

Roy however leaned over "He's looked so gloomy when he thinks no one else is looking. He really misses Alphonse. So I decided a child hood friend was the perfect thing to cheer him up." He said.

Riza frowned slightly at that, looking at his plate "Do you think he'll do something stupid? When he lost his mother they tried human transmutation. You don't think he will try again, do you?" she asked quietly.

Roy shook his head, his eyes holding a mixture of seriousness and confidence "He knows that the only way would be to sacrifice himself or someone else. Obviously he would never sacrifice someone else and I am also confident he would never sacrifice himself. Think about it, he knows the pain of being alone. There is no way he would subject Alphonse to that, no matter what pain it causes him." He said quietly, though with conviction.

Riza smiled slightly, looking down the table to where Edward was laughing lightly at a joke "That's very true." She said quietly.

**To get you guys pumping here's a little sneak peak of what's to come next chapter!**

_Edward paused, his body tense as he stared at the bushes "Winry...Al's dead. He was killed a few months ago."_

_"Lust! What are you doing here?" Edward growled angrily, moving to get in between Lust and Winry. Lust merely smiled cruelly as invisible claws suddenly struck him to the ground immobolizing him "Isn't it obvious? i've come for your answer."_

_Winry stood protectively between Edward and Lust, blood trickling down her cheek but she ignored it "Leave Edward alone! I won't let you hurt him any more!" she defended. Lust scoffed, looking at her nails in boredom "And why is that? After all, he's nothing but a worthless failure who couldn't even save his own family." "Wrong. I know he'll stop you because he's a good kid. And he means more than anything to me. He'd never let me down."_

_**Excited yet?**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Well what do you know? I am alive! Heh. My computers kinda crashed and after a year of having no computer and only a PSP for internet I finally have a computer to write! Problem is rediscovering inspiration. But I'm working on it. i promise. But luckily for you guys this chapter kept bugging me. And so I can finally and proudly say...no I didn't abandon this! (And sorry for the REALLY long Haitus. I didn't mean to I swear! And I will try to get my inspiration back. But be warned, I think my writing style has changed a bit in the past year. Not sure but dunno. So if it's a bit different...that's why. Don't own Fullmetal alchemist or harry Potter. **

Edward couldn't help but laugh with the rest of the table as Winry described one of her customers reactions to her being his mechanic. "And then he finally looked at me with that serious eye and said 'so it's true. A little girl is the greatest mechanic around.' and then he feinted! He actually feinted!" she said with a grin.

Everyone laughed at that and Ed shot her a full, real smile. Not just a half smile. A full one. He was genuinely happy to see her once more. "So Winry, how long have you trained to be an automail mechanic?" Hermione asked, on the ever lasting hunt for knowledge.

Winry smiled fondly as she twirled her fork in her hand "My whole life actually. To be an automail mechanic you need to learn not only basic and advance mechanic systems you have to learn a lot of medical as well. Automail is very prescise and it takes three years for the surgery. During that time the patient is under your complete care. You are their mechanic, doctor, nurse, and caretaker. Because of that you need to know so much in order to do it. That's why, even though I am as good as I am, I still continue training. Everyday I learn new things about automail that I never knew before. Ways to make it lighter or more flexible. There's just so much to learn." she said, her eyes shining.

Edward couldn't help but stare, caught up in her speech and her passion. Since when did she get like this? He had always known her as the mechanic geek. But looking at her now...he couldn't think that way at all. He could only see a passionate young woman who was more enthusiastic about her work than anyone else he had ever seen. And it made him wonder. Was there something he was that enthusiastic about? For so long he had focused only on getting his and Al's bodies back but with Al gone he just didn't see a point to continue. So what else was there for him? But looking at Winry who had a determination to learn everything there was to know about automail he couldn't help but feel a sudden surge of emotion. He wanted to know everything about alchemy. He had to. Maybe then he could keep people like Alphonse, and Nina from dying. Maybe then he could find a way to stop the homunculi. Maybe then he could find a way to start paying back everyone for their kindness and help.

"Winry?" he suddenly asked.

If he was going to do this there were some things she had to know. Winry turned to him unquestionably. Her loyalty in her eyes speaking for her. That the would follow him where ever "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" he asked.

Winry nodded, standing unquestionably. "Edward! The dance." Hermione hissed.

Edward however smirked "Do I look like I dance?" he asked, some of his old devil may care attitude coming back out.

Hermione blinked back her surprise as Edward and Winry quickly but quietly slipped out of the hall, heading to walk outside to the decrated court yard. "So...how have you been Edward?" Winry asked.

She wanted to know. Was he doing okay? Eating properly? Not doing reckless things besides this tournament which had already been expalined to her as something he had no control of.

Edward shrugged a bit, his face falling "I've been better." he answered off handedly.

He could feel a sting in his heart as he debated how to tell her the news about Alphonse. "Um, Ed?" Winry asked, stopping and looking away from him timidly.

Edward turned to her, a sinking feeling in his stomach "Yes?" he asked.

Winry looked up at him with slightly fearful eyes "You haven't mentioned Al all night. Is he okay?" she asked.

Both brothers were like her own family. And she had noticed Edward seemed more withdrawn. Edward flinched, looking away. It felt like ice had pierced through his chest "Winry Al...he's...dead. He died a few months ago." he said quietly, his breath shaky.

Winry gasped, her hands flying to her mouth "No..." she whispered, struggling to hold back her own tears.

Edward shook his head "It was an accident. It was...well...someone wanted to know...how to bond a soul to armor. And they kidnapped him and were studying him but weren't careful enough. I was just to late. After that Bradley sent Roy and I here on probation. Because I attacked the camp to try to rescue Al but ruined a sneak attack the military had planned. Riza just followed so we wouldn't be hopeless." he explained quietly.

Winry slowly sank to a bench as she tried to determine what this meant. Edward was completely alone. His father, his mother, and now his brother. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked in concern.

She was afraid he would do something reckless. To her relief Edward nodded "Yes. I will be. Eventually. Because Al would probably punch us if we were sad for him." he aid.

Winry chuckled half heartedly at that "True. He always did care for others besides himself. Both of you did." she said.

But she wondered...would Edward still try to bring him back anyways?

"Besides...I don't feel like sacrificing anything or anyone else. It's impossible to bring the dead back. I know that now." Edward said, his voice becoming firmer.

Winry couldn't help but smile, wondering when he grew up so much. Became so strong. Became a man and not the little alchemy freak next door. She also couldn't help but wonder...when she started falling for him. Then Edward turned to her with a small smile "It's really good to see you again." he said sincerely.

This was both troubling but wonderful for Winry. He was being so open with her. So honest. Normally he would never tell her what he was thinking or doing. Maybe this probation wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe living here with Roy and Riza and everyone else was helping him to open up. At times she could see glimpses of the old Edward but at other times he seemed to be a completely different person. Suddenly she noticed something that came as a bit of a surprise "You've gotten taller." she observed.

It wasn't by much. Just a little. But it was enough to notice. edward turned to her in surprise "I have?" he asked.

She nodded firmly "Yeah. Not much but a little." she informed him, watching him smile victoriously.

That was something she knew he would be happy to realize. And suddenly Winry couldn't help it. She started laughing. It was just so peaceful and as perfect as it could get. For a moment Edward stared at her but soon her laughing was infectuous and he began laughing. And it was just as it should. Two old friends laughing together for no reason. it was all perfect. And then that moment ended.

_Slice_.

Edward winced, pulling Winry to the side as something black grazed against his cheek. With a glare he pushed her behind him, ignoring her protests as he glared at Lust who exited the trees, her nail slowly retracting. Lust frowned as she kept her gaze firmly on Edward "Such a shame I missed. Then again it's probably a good thing. Your brothers death put us at enough of a setback." she said casually.

Edward scowled, his fists tightening "Lust...what are you doing here?" he demanded.

Lust smiled cruelly, her nails shooting forward and pinning edward to the ground "Isn't it obvious? I'm here in case you've decided on an answer." she said.

Edward scowled, struggling in vain "I already told you I wouldn't help you!" he shouted.

Lust frowned "We'll just have to change that won't we?" she asked, shooting a nail forward towards him.

_Schlick_.

Winry flinched but stood tall, her hands spread out procectively in front of Edward "Leave him alone! I won't let you hurt him anymore." she said in determination, her eyes blazing despite the blood that trailed down her cheek from the fresh cut.

Lust frowned, looking at her in disdain "And why is that? After all, he's nothing but a worthless failure who couldn't save his own family." she pointed out.

Edward flinched, The words feeling like a sharp dagger to him. But winry stood tall and proud "Wrong. I know he'll stop you because he's a good kid. And he means more than anything else to me. He'd never let me down." she said.

She then turned to him, eyes shining in that everlasting loyalty. She smiled and somehow Edward felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest "He would never let me down." she said quietly.

Lust's frown deepened and she turned her full attention on Winry "Then perhaps we need to prove just how wrong you are." she said.

"No!" Edward shouted as her nail shot forward towards Winry's heart.

But right before the contact fire engulfed her, causing her to scream in rage and release Edward. Edward quickly rose to his feet, glancing at Roy and Riza who were perfectly ready to attack. Edward nodded in thanks, once more moing in front of Winry, feeling her lay a supportive hand on his shoulder.

Lust however flipped her hair back "It's no use. I know when not to fight a lost battle. But I will be back." she warned before vanishing into the woods.

Immediately Edward sagged in relief before turning to Winry "Don't ever do that to me again!" he said angrily.

But Winry just smiled "I knew you'd do something. But as usual you couldn't. Looks like you have to keep getting stronger so you can protect me." she said. Edward blinked for a bit before he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Finally he looked at her with a small smile "yeah. I will." he said lightly.

He then groaned as he looked down at his robes "Yo Mustang! Would you mind looking after Winry while I get this fixed?" he asked before leaving without an answer.

Roy frowned as he walked away "Why did you say that?" he asked.

Winry smiled at him, knowing full well what he was asking about. She pointed out he couldn't save her. Mustang did. But she had her reasons "He needed to know that he isn't invincible. That he needs to work hard. At least this way he has something to work for. A purpose." she said quietly.

Roy sighed at that before smiling lightly himself "Thank you. That's something he's been needing for a while now." he said softly.


	18. Chapter 18

**I apologie in advance for the shortness of this but this chapter is just as vital as the rest if not more so. However I won't say anything more than that. And also I apologize for the long wait inbetween updates. Life has been just a bit more hecktic because as of two months ago my wonderful and sweet boyfriend proposed and wedding planning has been so chaotic. BUT, I will NEVER abandon this or any story. That is a promise I make here. It may take me a year or two to update but I won't ever give up. I've seen far to many stories abandonded or deleted that were truely amazing works of art and while my writing is not the best and the plotline not that great I won't ever stop writing for anything. **

**With that in mind I own neither FMA or HP. Now onto the story. **

**_'Alphonse how do you get yourself into these messes.' _**

_Edward thought to himself as he marched through the dark woods. He knew the military was watching but they had Alphonse. There was no way he was going to stand by while his brother was in danger. How they even got the jump on him he would never understand. They were petty criminals! Granted yes, they were chimeras. And had a homunculous. Still, Alphonse ws stronger than that! His frown deepened as he spotted the campfire ahead, signaling the camp where Al's kidnappers were. _

**_'Idiots. That fire makes them so noticable. Oh well, all that much easier for me.' _**

_He thought, casually making his way to the camp. After all, they should be easy enough to defeat. He smirked as he got to the edge, seeing movement. He quickly got ready to lunge forward, clapping his hands together before creating the blade from his arm. He jumped into the clearing, catching the closest member off guard and grinning as he easily took them down. _

_He then grinned as he turned to the next before freezing, seeing just Alphonse "Ed get out of here! It's a trap!" Al cried out. _

_Edward cursed, spinning around and barely blocking the sword aimed for his heart. How could he not have seen this coming? Edward jumped back, warily taking up a defensive stance as the dog chimera studied him critically, both waiting for the other to strike. Not being one to wait Ed shifted, readying his attack... _

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a voice said casually. _

_Ed's eyes widened as he turned to the homunculous, Greed. He was holding Al's helmet while his finger tapped a spot just milimeters above Al's blood seal. Ed could feel his blood freeze in terror. He had already lost so much. _

_Tensely he stepped back, undoing the transformation to his arm "What do you want?" he asked, his voice forced._

_ "Ed..." Alphonse said quietly. Not to get Edward to look at him but in sympathy for being the cause of his brothers pain. _

_Greed however smirked "I want you to do this for me. I want an invincible body that can't die." he said._

_ Edward frowned, trembling ever so slightly "Considering you are able to keep my brothers life as hostage so easily I would not say he's invincible. I do that for you and you will be vulnerable. Able to be killed with a single scratch to the right spot." he said darkly. _

_Greed frowned, eyes narrowing "And the human body has far more vulnerable spots. Perhaps I should have Dolcetto prove it? Your heart, your neck, even your wrist. Any major vein, once severed, can kill." he said casually. _

_Edward frowned but before he could come up with a come back men burst into the clearing. It was the bull chimera "It's a trap. There is military surrounding us from all sides." he said. _

_Edward frowned, not having realied that the military had close in. He was definetly going to get in trouble for this but he somehow didn't care. Greed however clicked his tongue in disappointment "That's such a shame." he said. _

_Edward whipped his head towards him in alarm, a sinking feeling in his gut "What are you-" _

_"Ed! Live on with your life! For me!" Alphonse cried out before Greed's finger pierced the blood seal, the armor falling limp. _

_"Alphonse!"_

_"Brother?" Edward blinked, suddenly finding himself not in the forest but in a pure white area. _

_He felt himself shaking from the dream but realized he had to still be in one. This kind of white was just too...unnatural. _

_"Ed?" a voice said softly._

_ Startled Ed turned, seeing Alphonse standing there as a human. "Al..." he whispered, stepping forward. _

_But as he did his surroundings immediately began blackening, pulling him away "Alphonse!" he cried, reaching for his brother who did not move towards him, instead being drawn back. _

_But Alphonse did have a parting saying "Find the secret! I know you can!" he shouted._

break

Edward sat up immediately, gasping for air as sweat trailed down his face. With a groan he rubbed his forehead, trying to compose himself but being to shaken up to do so. "Was that...a dream?" he asked himself quietly.

Find the secret.

Did that mean anything? "Are you alright?" Edward nearly jumped out of his skin before he turned to Winry.

Her eyes were red and puffy as though she'd been crying but her shoulders were squared and she seemed strong. But to Ed's surprise she seemed...much more beautiful than he'd realized before. "I'm fine. Nightmare." he managed.

Winry nodded "I figured as much. I heard you crying out in your sleep. I was worried." she said softly.

Edward frowned, not having meant to worry her. "Was it...you know, then?" she asked.

Edward sighed, nodding "Yes. But...after I saw him. As a human. He said to find the secret. Silly huh? Guess I got a little more tired than I thought." he said with a shrug.

Winry frowned, looking down in thought "Sometimes...sometimes dreams are meant to tell us more. Than what we can see that is. Granny used to tell me, when I'd dream of my parents talking to me, that it was the souls of the dead reaching out for us. Trying to tell us something." she said quietly.

Edward frowned, looking thoughtfully at the wall "Trying to tell us something huh?" he muttered.

The question was...what was Al trying to tell him?


	19. Bonus Chapter 2

**Like with my previous bonus chapter this is not related to the plot. Nothing here will have any major consequences in the story. But remember that chapter where Riza found Roy and Ed in the requirement room and said she had discovered it by talking to the twins? And when questioned about her 'being in talking terms with the students' she mentioned only the twins since a detention. Well ladies and gentlemen...this is that detention.**

**Don't own FMA or HP. I'm just a bored fanfic writer with a very hectic schedule. Who has a tendency of stalling when she should actually be getting ready for work...**

**By the way, the next chapter is finished. Yes, you heard right. Finished. However I want to try to space it out a little so I will wait for two conditions to update. I will update once I 250 reviews cause that would be awesome. Or till thursday the 22 of this month. It's not to long of a wait but gives me some time in between. But those are my two things. And if by chance I get the reviews say...tomorrow then I'll upate then. It's up to you guys if you want the chapter now or in a week and a half. Thanks! (Oh and the next chapter is an actual chapter)**

Fred and George fidgeted nervously in their chairs. Detention. Not so big of deal actually.

But something about that Hawkeye seemed to make them nervous. Both exchanged nervous looks as she entered, looking at both of them with piercing eyes "You both know why you are here right?" she asked sternly.

The twins nodded, feeling an odd twinge of sympathy for both Roy and Edward while internally vowing never to prank either of them. This woman was scarier than their own mother.

Riza sighed, sitting in the chair at the desk before looking at them sternly "Do you both realize how hopeless the entirety of this school is at alchemy? And how much of a strain that puts on Roy as is? Your pranks could very well push him over the edge and lets just say he tends to get a bit...expolisive." she said, the hint of a smirk on her lips.

Fred shrugged "We just don't care about studies. No offense." he commented.

Riza nodded in understanding "Developing your pranks?" she asked.

George smirked, leaning back "Naturally." he commented easily.

Riza frowned thoughtfully, looking from one to the other before she suddenly did something rather unexpected.

She started to smile in a very uncharacteristically mischievious smile "So...what kinds of pranks do you do?" she asked.

Both twins exchanged startled looks. A teacher...asking about their devices? "Is this a trap?" Fred wondered out loud.

Riza smirked "Not at all. Call it curiosity. The school we come from has some close friends of ours that won't keep in line. I'm half thinking about turning some of these prank ideas into disciplinary. Espescially for people such as us who view magic as a hoax." she commented.

George chuckled nervously, now slightly concerned for what was going on through her head. This was one person they just couldn't seem to get a read on. "Well...we have canary creams that make you sprout feathers." he said caustiously.

"And hats that make your head turn invisible." Fred pitched in.

Riza looked thoughtful at those "And you guys sell these to people?" she asked.

Both twins nodded "We want to-"

"Start up-"

"Our very own joke shop." both twins said.

Finally Riza's smile changed to a small but genuine one "That's actually a pretty admirable goal. Something I've noticed is that in these times, in both Amestris and the wizarding world, there seems to be a darkness descending. Perhaps your jokes are just what everyone needs." she said softly.

It was unexpected for sure. Riza hawkeye was as good as a teacher. She had full authorization to teach, punish, give points, and yet here she was telling them that their jokes were an admirable ambition?

And just like that a small yet harmless bond had been formed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so again, I apologize for a short chapter. Then again...a few short chapters in a week is better than not updating at all right? Thanks to the FMA: Brotherhood OVA's I am temporarilly inspired. But not enough to start writing huge chapters. Luckily writing this chapter and reading through what I have has been a help. So hopefully I can get some good headway down before the inspiration leaves. I'm planning on rewatching the FMA series to so that may help. Who knows.**

**Don't own FMA or HP.**

**PS. Surprise, surprise...next _two_ chapters are complete. I am currently going through a massive FMA phase and a about halfway through the second series after having already finished the first one. It's proven to do wonders for my inspiration! So here is the deal. Ten reviews, or an update on the 29th. That's one week. It's your choice. Either way you'll get an update soon. **

Edward frowned, glaring at the object across from him as it glinted annoyingly in the light. The golden egg. The worst clue ever. And he was no closer to solving it than the day he had recieved it. And through trial and error he had determined that the horrible shrieking sound did not change by throwing it, hitting it, transmuting it (he suspected a spell kept him from doing so), kicking it, screaming at it, threatening it, and any other such methods. He scowled, standing up and walking into the living room, only pausing to shoot one last glare at the egg.

To his surprise the rest of their little dorm was empty. But a quick glance at the time told him they were probably at lunch. He sighed heavily, glancing out the window, frowning in thought. Idily he glanced towards the Black Lake, watching the giant squid attacking some crow flying to close to the lake. Ed's frowned deepened as he noticed a half spear sticking out of one of it's tentacle. He frowned, trying to think back. Suddenly he recalled reading something in Hogwarts a History. A chapter on the various features on the grounds. Inclusing the mermaid village in the lake.

Immediately his eyes widened in realization. Perhaps the screeching was a different language. A magical creature. And Perhaps it only worked under certain circumstances. For instances...underwater. Without hesitation he hurried back to his room to grab the stupid headache giving egg before taking it into the bathroom, planning on seeing if by chance the sounds did change. Quickly he filled the tub with water, holding the egg under the water and opening it. At first he could hear nothing but the gurgled sounds from under water. So he took a deep breath, plnging his head into the water to listen. And sure enough...it was different.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_we cannot sing above the ground,_

_and while you're searching ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_and to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour-the prospects black,_

_Too latem it's gone, it won't come back._

"So it's merpeople. Great. So I have to survive an hour under water and find something. Do these people realize I have metal limbs?" he ranted.

He frowned, now slightly worried. Perhaps this was one task he needed to drop out of. He couldn't survive an hour under water. That was impossible. Then again...it had to be possible. Otherwise they wouldn't have made it a task.

He frowned, looking down at his gloved hand that his his automail, running his other hand through his dripping hair as he struggled to form a strategy. This tournament is meant for not only wizards but anyone with a trace of either magical creature or alchemist in them. A wizard may be able to use a spell. With what I've seen I wouldn't doubt it. But a magical creature or alchemist doesn't have that luxury. In that case he determined there had to be either a potion or plant or something.

Was this what Al meant? Find the secret? Was it the secret of the task? Or was it broader? The tournament perhaps? The secret of who entered him in the first place? Either way now he had a plan of action to take. He was so far the underdog. The alchemist in a match of wizards. But he was determined not to lose. He couldn't lose. That would be an insult to Al. He knew deep down that Alphonse would want him to live on. he said himself for Ed too live on. And granted Ed still hurt and didn't want to move on he knew he owed it to his brother to at least keep on living as best he could. And right now he could give himself a goal by trying to win this tournament.

But now the question was who to ask. Snape was a good choice for potions. Madam Pomfrey too. She seemed to help him out a lot. Perhaps a little more help wouldn't hurt. And he could ask Professor Sprout about the plants. During his freetime that is. He didn't want the other teachers to tell the students. He didn't trust Maxime or Karakroff. Though Fluer and Krum weren't...bad. Suddenly as he sat there an idea began forming and he couldn't stop the slight grin from rising to his face.

Perhaps it was time to truely show these wizards what an alchemist was truely capable of.

line break

Roy sighed as he walked through the halls, rubbing his eyes. "Are you okay?" Riza asked quietly.

Roy frowned, looking at her before glancing down the hall, coming to a stop "This is ridiculous. I can see why the other teachers have gone insane. The students can't learn, this whole magic thing is just unnatural, we're possibly being targeted by dead people, we were lied about by Bradley himself as to our reason for why we were sent, and just so much else. If this keeps up I may wind up in the mental ward next." he commented dryly.

Riza frowned, looking down "Well, I have one suggestion for the classes. To make it a bit nicer. And I've already got permission from Dumbledore..." she trailed off hesitantly.

Roy looked at her curiously "I'll take anything you've got." he said.

Riza nodded at that, straightening up "We have five students who are clearly picking up on alchemy. And it's not exactly fair to teach them at the level of their peers. What if we start say...a club and teach them in private. At their advanced pace?" she asked.

Roy smirked "That sounds like an excellent idea. Plus it would mean we'd actually be able to teach for once." he said.

Riza smiled at that "Good. Because I already sent out invites. The first meeting thursday night at seven." she said.

She then frowned "And Sir?" she asked, dropping into her normal military title she reserved for her superiors "Don't try to shoulder this alone. I am here to help." she said softly. She then turned, heading to walk away.

But before she got to far she paused, turning thoughtfully "And as for the magic...have you ever tried it?" she asked before turning to leave.

Roy frowned at her retreating back. use magic?

That was just absurd.

**And for the record I do have a perfectly good, plausible, scientific way to handle the second task. Along with some...interesting events to happen along the way. Some stuff that was in my notes that I had forgotten about and not really thought of their value but am thinking now it's time for them to start taking root Just in case you guys are interested. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! You guys got the ten! I feel so happy! AS promised I will now post the second chapter with the same condition. Next chapter is ready and I will post with either ten reviews or in one week. Next saterday. And thanks for th support everyone! **

**(And FYI, the next chapter contains a very big plot changing scene)**

**Don't own FMA or HP**

Edward frowned as he walked along the edge of the Black Lake, studying it's surface critically. A brief test had already shown it was definetly freezing. He was almost surprised the surface wasn't frozen. Almost. But after a while he put it off to magic.

"What are you doing out here Fullmetal?" Roy's voice barked.

Ed smirked, turning towards his superior "Studying." he said.

Roy's eyes narrowed slightly "Studying? Studying what?" he asked.

Ed merely waved it off "Nothing important. By the way, where is Hawkeye? I have a favor to ask of her." he said.

Roy raised an eyebrow "What favor?" he asked.

Again Ed waved it off "Just a book I need from Amestris. I need Hawkeye and Winry to grab it since you and I don't have clearance to return home while under probation." he said easily.

Roy frowned, looking at Ed critically "This school has the largest library in the nation. What book could you need?" he asked.

At this Edwards eyes turned mischivious "It's a 'muggle' book." he said before walking off.

"Nevermind. I'll find them on my own." he said casually.

As he left Roy frowned "What is that little shrimp up to?" he asked himself.

line break

Edward managed to make it to Professor Sprouts class right at the tail end of class as the students were packing up to leave. He smiled as he made his way to the front of the class "Hey professor. I was wondering, do you have any books on plants that may enable you to swim under water?" he asked.

Professor Sprout frowned as she dusted off her hands "So you've discovered the clue. I thought you'd come asking. I can't give you my books but I honestly don't like the idea of you going in this in your...condition." she said hesitantly, her eyes shooting to where his arm was missing.

She sighed, grabbing a paper and using her wand to make some writing appear "These are the books that could help you. And be careful. I don't like the idea of you being in this contest. Wether your an alchemist or not." she said, handing the list over.

Edward nodded, pocketing it before leaving the class with a wave of his hands "I appreciate the effort. I can try to find the information I need somewhere else." he said with a smirk.

Professor Sprout sighed in amusement "That boy." he said knowingly.

Professor Mustang sure had his hands full with that boy. That much was for sure.

line break

That night, after Ed and Winry had gone to bed Mustang rounded on Hawkeye "Did Ed tell you what he needs?" he asked.

Hawkeye frowned, sighing heavily "Yes. But it's not exactly an easy book to find. I beliece you've heard of it. 'The mechanics of alchemic mehcanics'." She said.

Roy frowned "I know it. It's in the state library at central. But only a State Alchemist can get it." he said.

Riza sighed heavily "I thought so. And I have a feeling that this is for the next task. What do we do?" she asked.

Roy frowned, his eyes hardening "I'll take care of it. Riza...can you cover my class for a few days?" he asked.

Riza sighed, nodding in resignation "Please be careful sir. You won't have me to watch your back." she said quietly.

Roy smirked though there was a slight edge to it "Don't worry. It won't take me very long. I'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow and leave first thing in the morning. Just...don't tell Edward. I don't want him to worry." he said before moving towards his room.

Riza frowned, hesitating before turning to him "Mustang?" she asked softly.

Roy stopped, turning to her expectantly. Riza however looked away in an uncharacteristically shy manner "About that date you mentioned. Back in november. If you...I'd like to take you up on that offer. But you have to make it back before next saterday. ANd then it'll just be you and I. For one day." she said.

Roy smiled, relaxing slightly "Sure. I promise I'll be back in time." he assured. After all, now he had a date to look forward to.

line break

The week passed rather slowly. Riza had passed off Roy's absence by saying he had needed some supplies from Diagon Alley. Fortunetly Edward believed it. But now it was nearing saterday and Roy still was not back. Riza frowned as she waited by the entrance gate, hoping to catch sight of Roy. But as the day wore on it resulted in the same as any other day. With no Roy...

"Riza?" Hawkeye gasped, her head snapping up as she found the very person she was waiting for.

She would never admit it outloud but she felt relieved at seeing him here. Standing at the very least though she did notice he favored his right side. she smiled softly "You were almost late. Our date is tomorrow." she reminded cooly.

Mustang nodded before handing her a small bag from his coat "That should have everything Ed needs. It has not only the book he requested but every book on mechanics I could get my hands on. Wasn't easy but they are there." he said.

Riza frowned, opening the bag to see the inside much bigger than the outside "Sir...this is..." she trailed off.

Roy smirked, walking stiffly past her and in the brief moments before he could pass her completely she saw dark circles under his eyes "I asked Dumbledore to do it. I want Edward to survive this. If that means carrying around the freak incident of nature called an expansion charm then so be it." he commented easily.

He then paused "Mind if I head to bed early? And I'll take you on that date tomorrow. I promise." he said with a smirk.

Riza nodded before smiling softly "And Colonel Mstang?" she asked.

Mustang paused, looking back with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't like her to risk cover like this. "Welcome back sir." she said.

It was almost natural. So natural it took Roy a moment to compose himself. When he did he found he could only smile and nod his head "I'm back." he asnwered softly.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! My computer crashed and it's been getting fixed! Luckily it was just returned to me five minutes ago and this is my first action upon getting it back. Again, i am so very sorry for the lack! Blame my computer crashing. Again. Luckily I think this scene though short should make up for the extended delay. I know for sure it's one I have been looking forward to since I started the series. And tarts to set the stage for later in the series. **

Edward frowned as he studied the books on the table "He went. Didn't he?" he asked tightly.

Riza hid her expression behind a nuetral mask of indifference "What do you mean?" she asked nuetrally.

Edward frowned, picking up a book "These are from the central branch. And can only be obtained by alchemists. So again, he went to Central?" he asked.

Riza hesitated for just a few moments "He had them sent. To Diagon Alley." she said guardedly.

Edward frowned, his fist clenching "Where is he?" he asked, his voice as calm and nuetral as Hawkeye's.

Finally Hawkeye couldn't supress a small flinch, her eyes darting to Roy's door. Edward's eyes hardened and he pushed past her, ignoring her protests. Even when he heard the click of the safety being released from the gun he didn't stop. She wouldn't shoot. That much he knew. She may try to scare him but right now he had a feeling she wouldn't shoot. He opened the door roughly before freezing, seeing Mustang out cold on the bed, still in his clothes. He seemed fine though Edward did notice how occasionally he would shiver, hand twitching towards his side.

Edward sighed, slowly closing the door "So he did get hurt. Any idea what happened?" he asked, his voice betraying nothing while his bangs hid his eyes.

Riza looked away "I don't know." she said. Edward flinched "He got hurt. For me." he said, his voice shaking ever so slightly.

Riza blinked. She had expected Edward to be angry. But this...this was unexpected. "Edward, this isn't your fault. Neither is Hughes's death. Or Alphonse's. You can't always blame yourself." she said.

Edward looked away "But what point is there if everyone I care about gets killed?" he asked.

Riza smiled at that. She couldn't help it. "So, you finally are starting to care for Mustang? Even if just a little?" she asked.

Edward scowled at her "If I didn't know better I'd say you were teasing." he muttered.

He then sighed heavily "Mom, Alphonse, Hughes, Nina. So many people have died already. I can't lose anyone else. So why did he do it?" he asked, his voice strained.

Riza sighed heavily "Edward, Mustang...Roy doesn't like this. This contest. We feel helpless and we don't know what we can do to help. Roy won't ever say it but he is worried about you. And if getting a few books is all he can do, even if it risks everything due to his situation, he will do whatever he can to help you." she said quietly.

Edward sighed "He's a fool. Then again, so are we all." he said quietly.

With one final sigh he picked up the books "I have research to do. I'll talk to you later." he said. Though Hawkeye knew that we was at least a little better. He just needed the inspiration to move forward.

line break

"So. Where are you taking me?" Riza asked cautiously, following Roy as he lead her along the grounds.

He smirked, leading her along with silence. Riza frowned, not being one to enjoy secrets so much. "We're here." Roy suddenly said.

Riza frowned, not seeing anything but a snowy clearing. And granted the clearing was absolutely breathtaking but...nothing was here. Suddenly Roy brought out the small pouch he had used for the books. Riza watched in a mixture of surprise and amusement as he quickly set up a picnic right before her eyes. Finally he sat down, offering her the spot next to him. "That's the second time." she commented.

Roy nodded, a wondered look on his face "Yes. It is. But while I was in Central I got to thinking. They had someone going around impersonating various military officials. I have to fight to prove I was actually me. But it made me wonder during the fight. Alchemy. Here we are teaching a subject that can only be used by a few. Yet I'm here doubting the fact magic could be real. And by the same token I'm continually hearing how rare alchemy is here. So why? Why fight against it? Yes I still look at it as a freak incident of nature but what if...what if magic could help us in Amestris? Against the homunculi?" he asked quietly.

Riza looked at him in surprise before smiling "You're changing sir. Be careful. You might make powerful enemies." she warned though her tone was light.

Roy nodded "Yes. I know. And I also know that I need support in this. Hughes told me that in order to make it to the top I need to find any help I can get. But that won't be enough. I need somebody at my side. Somebody who I can trust without a doubt." he said.

Riza nodded in understanding. it was a speech she had heard many times. "Of course sir. I will always watch your back." she reassured.

But to her surprise Roy shook his head "I have plenty of people to watch my back. But I'm asking you to go with me at my side. We are posing as an engaged couple now but why only for now? Why can't we...make it more permanent?" he asked seriously, meeting her eyes.

Riza didn't know what to say. Was he asking what she thought he was asking? "Colonel I..."

Roy however put a finger to her lips "Riza. I know that you don't approve of making a relationship with someone you work with but I'm asking you to ignore that. After all, there isn't anything in the rules against it." he reminded.

Riza sighed before smiling "You always speak in riddles." she said.

She then met his eyes, nodding "Yes. I think I would like that." she said.

After all...she was his queen. And he her king.


	23. Chapter 23

**Yep. An update. And surprisingly I'm not even going through a FMA phase. Actually it's a Kingdom Hearts phase. (Best game ever!) But I don't know why but all of a sudden this chapter screamed...write me. At...(looks at clock) one in the morning. Wow. Oh well. for some odd reason I can't sleep, not tired at all. Sad. So who knows, maybe I can even get the next one up. Here's to hoping. (Cross fingers)**

**Don't own FMA or HP. **

The day to the second task dawned cool and clear with everyone eager to see what the task was and how each competitor would handle it. Edward frowned, feeling the lake and feeling that it was warmer than normal. He assumed it was to keep them from getting hypothermia. Magic was truely an interesting thing. He then looked up as Roy and Riza walked up to him. Naturally Roy and Riza were holding hands. And they had already told Edward the news from what occured at the picnic. It was a big decision for both of them.

Suddenly Edward frowned "Where's Winry?" he asked.

Roy shook his head "We were looking for her with no luck. Sorry." he said.

Edward sighed, waving his hand "It's better this way. I don't want her to worry. Not anymore." he said softly.

He then turned to Mustang "And also...don't do anything rash. Remember, I have everything taken care of." he said easily.

Roy frowned "Somehow that doesn't reassure me." he said sarcastically.

Edward merely smirked, turning away from him "Don't worry. I won't die. After all, you would hate to do the paperwork right?" he asked.

Roy scoffed "Naturally." he said easily.

He then placed a hand on Edwards shoulder "Good luck." he said softly.

Edward nodded "Thanks." he responded.

Together they headed out to the boats where Roy couldn't help but worry. Edward did have mechanical limbs after all. If this involved going in the water then he would be in trouble. He wouldn't be able to swim. But Edward seemed his normal cocky self, brimming with confidence. And he had been locking himself up in his room a lot lately. Occasionally with Winry even. So what was he up to? Soon enough though they arrived at the stands set up in the middle of the lake.

Immediately Roy and Riza moved towards the teachers section, standing to the side to avoid the sympathetic looks. Edward wasn't even their son officially but for some odd reason they felt...worried.

Edward however was leaning against a pillar, watching with boredom as people made their way to the stands. He flinched as he briefly caught sight of a certain blond in the crowds, watching before disappearing as more students shifted in front. So much for that plan. Granted he had explained his plan to her and she didn't...disapprove. Granted she didn't approve of the whole tournament but that wasn't something Ed could help.

He then glanced over as Harry finally sprinted towards them, clearly out of breath. "I'm...here." he managed.

Edward sighed, shaking his head. He did hope he had found away. If any of them had to brave this without defenses...well he would feel sorry for that person. Even he wasn't that heartless. Unless they called him short. Then he would personally toss them in and drag them under. Yep.

"Sonorus!"

Edward flinched, rubbing his ear as Bagman's already onoxiously loud voice became even more obnoxiously loud. "Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One...two...three!"

Imediately Fluer, Krum, and Cedric jumped in the water as three magical images appeared above the water of them. Edward sighed before wading out into the water, tossing his trademark red jacket to the shore. he then dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a small flower he had managed to find thanks to Professor Sprout's books. It was called an Underwater Silly Lily.

It was a rare lily that sprouted in winter and winter alone but oddly gave abilities to breath under water for extended amounts of time. With a shiver he quickly stuffed it in his mouth before swallowing. he then quickly clapped his hands together before pressing them against his leg, all of the formulas he had spent weeks organizing with Winry in private finally paying off.

In a flash of light his leg turned into a small under water motor. And with a smirk he dived under, activating the device so that it pulled him effortlessly through the murky water. It was Winry actually, who had come up with the mechanics and helped him form the formula needed. And he used his leg because while technology didn't work at Hogwarts...his leg and arm were recognized by the castles magic. No matter the shape or form.

Edward couldn't help but smirk as he continued down into the lake, staying far above the seaweed at the bottom. He could see how thick it was and figured it probably had enemies hidden inside it. In one book he heard mention of an odd creature called grindylows and he had no desires to encounter such a creature.

And so, keeping to his method...it was time to search.

For whatever it was that the merfolk had taken.


	24. Chapter 24

**Yep. update. And a chapter I've very much been looking forward too. And thanks so much you guys! Over three hundred reviews!**

**Don't own FMA or HP**

Roy and Riza watched a small magical screen depicting Edward. There were five. One for each champion. This way the students could watch the champions rather than watching the water for an hour. However both Roy and Riza were unsure if Edward and the others had been informed.

They were slightly calmed by Edwards abilities so far. As soon as Roy realized it involved staying under water he immediately panicked but seeing Edward getting along under water without a problem completely erased all...well most of his fears. Already they had seen Delecour get attacked by grindylows and she had to be pulled out.

But it seemed Edward was smartly staying well above the weeds that coated the bottom. But as the time slowly ticked further into the alloted time the both Roy and Riza wondered...would any of the champions succeed? Especially Edward?

line break

The water was surprisingly clear as Edward swam at a decent hieght above the bottom of the lake. Not a single enemy in sight. He had seen Krum swimming around earlier with what looked like a shark head. It had repulsed him that with magic these wizards could easily turn themselves into chimeras and back.

That was something alchemists could never do. Which was why little Nina had to suffer so much. Suddenly he felt a slight shift. a tune that seemed to eerily drift across the water. It was haunting and gave him the chills but it also seemed...familiar. Stopping the motor and letting himself drift downward through the water he listened before smirking, vaguely recognizing the tune from the egg. Quickly he restarted the motor before taking off through the water, trying to follow the sound as best he could. Around him he was able to judge the water currents and the incline of the ground. Making a swift deduction he turned slightly towards the right and sure enough, after a moment the ground dropped off to reveal a large underwater valley with odd formations. After studying them for a moment his eyes widened as he realized they were homes. He had found the merfolk village!

His smirk only widening he continued through the water, still following the song and his own instincts. For if the merfolk had taken something and they were in a time limit they wouldn't make it more difficult than it already was. So the easiest conclusion would be that whatever they took was at the center of the village. What he didn't know was what was taken from him? Edward had nothing of significant value besides his pocket watch which he had in his pocket even now. After making sure with Mustang that it was completely water proof. And it couldn't be a person either. The only people close to him were Alphonse who was dead, Roy and Riza who were waiting in the teachers stand and...Edward winced, remebering Winry standing there amongst the students. Now that she knew how dangerous these tournaments were she was going to kill him for sure.

Suddenly Edward froze, seeing a large statue in the middle of a square. Tied to it were five people. A ravenclaw student. A girl who could only be Fluer's sister. Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger. And...

"That's not possible." Edward said to the water, seeing Winry sleeping against the statue.

break **AN: For those of you who said that was a terrible cliffhanger...I couldve left it here.**

Edward shook his head. He had seen Winry. She had been with the students. But how could she be here as well? Was it an illusion? Suddenly he grew pale as he remembered. Lust had changed her appearance somehow with magic. Could there be a Winry imposter. With a scowl he clapped his arms together, creating his signiture blade on his automail while his other held the motor. Winry immediately began to drop but he caught her, holding her close to him. She felt cold but he could see a steady stream of bubbles coming from her mouth.

It was obvious she was in an enchanted sleep. And hopefully he wouldn't ever figure out who had been the one to both decide to use her and who put her there because both would be deader than dead if he got his hands on them. He suddenly struggled a bit as a rough current hit him, nearly making him lose Winry but he kept hold of her and the motor. Suddenly his eyes widened as a dark shape flew in front of him, creating another strong current. Edward swore though nobody could hear him in the water. His eyes narrowed as he watched the giant squid circle him, occasionally darting in closer and then further, as if testing Edward. Edward glared at it before looking at both Winry and the motor. He had both hands full and no way to defend himself or Winry. There was no way this should be part of the rules.

They were supposed to rescue the hostage. Not get attacked on the way up. But then, he thought grimly, this constest didn't seem to have very good sensible rules. Looking up he could see the light from the surface above. He was close. Close enough that he had one shot and one shot alone. And for Winry it was well worth the risk. He quickly placed her on the motor, creating a flimsy strap that would keep her on but be easily breakable. He just hoped that when she hit the surface she would wake up.

He then activated it, sending her the last few feet as he immediately began sinking downwards. Using that to his advantage he angles himself, plowing into the giant squid. With his blade hitting first. The squid let out an odd sounds before scampering away in pain, leaving a trail of blood behind it. it was injured enough to kill it but most certaintly wounded enough to retreat. Edward then clapped his hands together, turning his arm into a motor and heading up, his heart pounding. If he was attacked again he was doomed. He couldn't use his alchemy anymore. This was it... Fifteen more feet. Ten more feet. Five more...and suddenly...he burst through the surface, gulping in the fresh air as the effects of the Lily immediately faded upon his resurface.

Immediately he began thrashing, trying to stay afloat with just one arm and one leg. "Edward!" someone called from the stands before a splash sounded. Edward could feel himself losing the battle to stay above the surface.

Feeling himself start to sink back under when suddenly a strong arm grabbed him, keeping him above the water. "I've got you." Mustang said, pulling both himself and Edward towards the stands. Immediately Edward relaxed, relieved that it was over. For a moment there he was worried he was going to drown.

"Thanks colonel." he said quietly as they neared the stands.

Roy grunted in response, swimming the last few feet where Riza and Winry waited anxiously, holding their hands out and immediately helping them back up onto the dry stands. "That had to be aa violation of the rules." Karkaroff immediately protested.

But Roy sent him a withering glare "You idiot. He just finished this task, before any of the other champions, with two metal limbs. But when he finally got Winry to safety and got to the surface and can't stay up with just one arm and one leg you decide that I can't help him? Are all you wizards this heartless?" he demanded.

But Karkaroff merely scoffed "What do you care? He's not actually your son anyways. At best he wou-" "I still see him as my son!" Roy cut him off with a shout. Immediately Karkaroff fell silent, seeing that Roy did actually care a lot more for Edward than he let on. Behind him both Riza and Winry exchanged knowing smiles while Edward couldn't help but look at Roy in a stunned silence.

Finally Bagman stepped forward, clapping his hands together "And actually there is nothing in the rules saying that it was not allowed. Edward had finished his task. And rescued his hostage. And he is so far the only one who returned. it's an impressive feat as is. Let alone with two metal limbs. I would say it fully was within the rules for Professor Mustang to have saved him at the end." he said. Karkaroff looked about to protest but was stopped when another figure burst out of the water.

Dumbledore immidiately checked him pocket watch "Cedric Diggory has appeared one minute outside the time limit." he announced.

Immediately the fuss turned to him and Riza was able to usher the three water logged Amestrians to a more private area, giving them all a thick blanket. "You did very well Edward." she said quietly with a small smile.

Edward nodded in gratitude. "Thanks." he said. he was glad that he was able to do something right at least.

Suddenly his eyes widened as he looked at Winry "When did they take you underwater?" he demanded.

Winry blinked, suddenly confused by his change in tone "Last night. Why?" she asked, alarmed.

Edward's face paled as he looked at the students who now had their attention attracted as Krum rose to the surface "I saw you. Right before I dived in. You were with the students. But you were underwater. I know I had seen you. You had looked right at me." he said, his voice hard. Roy's eyes widened as he remembered something.

Suddenly his eyes hardened. "Back in Amestris when I grabbed the books for you-" "I knew it." "There was someone flawlessly imitating State Alchemists." he said quietly.

Riza looked at him with worried eyes "So what does this all mean?" she said, almost adding 'sir' at the end.

Edward shook his head "It means that we have an imposter. One who can reach both Amestris...and Hogwarts." he answered gravely.


	25. Chapter 25

**Yep. Another update. I'm doing very good on this story. And this chapter is longer than they have been in a while! I just started writing and next thing I knew...bam! And what's more impressive is that I finished it almost immediately after posting the last chapter! just wanted to wait for a bit in between. But things are going to start wrapping up here soon. We are now finally on the final stretch of this story. And I thank each and every one of you for staying with it so far and hope you won't be disappointed. **

**Don't own FMA or HP**

That night the four sat in various chairs around the room. They had left immeddiately after hearing Edwards score. (Fifty points which felt quite satisfied for) and were trying to warm up indoors. Naturally Madam Pomfrey had already stopped by several times to check up on them, fussing over Edward and stating how that task had been flat out cruel for him to do in his condition. And already Edward had been fitted with replacement automail that Winry had made, knowing Edward would probably lose it in that task. What surprised Roy was that apparently she had given it to Edward for free. He had seen the bills she charged Edward for automail. And seen how much it really cost. It wasn't cheap in the slightest. They had also been informed about the next task not occuring till the twenty fourth of june and that they'd be notified about what was coming a month before. That left Edward blessed free time after his intense study sessions to prepare for a seemingly impossible task.

So for the moment they were all relaxing on various couches and recliners. "So...Winry. Are you going home to Amestris now?" Edward asked.

Winry shook her head "No. Not after that. This tournament is dangerous and if that was only the second task I am terrified to think of what the last task will be. You just might need an automail mechanic to help you when you're done." she said with a wink.

Edward smiled gratefully, internally glad that his old friend was staying. He would never admit it out loud but Winry did mean a lot to him. He firmly believed that she was truely his most important person now that Al was gone. Granted she was stubborn, annoying, had a really bad wrench throwing habit, and honestly scraped more money out of him than any one he had ever met.

But that was just little parts about her that helped make up the girl he was slowly falling for. "So...I'm your most important person?" Winry suddenly asked with a small amused smile, breaking the sudden silence.

Immediately Edward blushed, looking away "It's not like that." he muttered. Not willing to admit out loud his actual feelings towards the blond mechanic.

Suddenly he recalled something and looked curiously at Roy who was settled comfortingly on the couch, Riza leaning against him "Did you mean what you said? To Karkaroff?" he asked seriously. Roy stiffened and Riza looked up at him, eyes blank as she wondered what he would say.

Roy turned away, not meeting any one elses eyes "It was in the heat of the moment." he said.

Edward frowned "but did you mean it?" he asked again, his tone more serious than usual.

Roy sighed, his shouders slumping in defeat "For what it's worth...if I could ever have a son like you, or even Alphonse, I think I could easily brag about being the happiest, and proudest parent alive. Even if you don't see me as a parent I will continue to protect you. Even if you are a shrimp with a temper." he teased though his eyes were warm and sincere.

Edward smiled, shoulders slumping in relief as well "Yeah. And you're still a sadistic colonol with a god complex." he said though his eyes were grateful. Winry and Riza just exchanged looks before smiling. Knowing that this was exactly what both Roy and Edward needed.

break

The next two weeks passed in a relatively peaceful bliss. edward and Winry's fame had increased dramatically after that and everyone continually retold tales of Edward's brief 'fight' against the giant squid. From how some people made it sound you'd have thought an all out war had broken out between the alchemist and the squid. So that was why when Edward got the chance him and Winry decided to risk a little trip to Hogsmeade.

Winry sighed, stretching her arms as they walked down the road "It feels so great to be out of the castle. It may be big but it felt so confined." she said.

Edward smirked "I know. Just think, I've been here since September 1." he said.

Winry shivered "No thank you." she said.

She then smiled "So...what kind of stores do they have in Hogsmeade?" she asked.

Edward smirked "no mechanic shops of any kind. There's Zonko's jokeshop. Honeydukes, the candy shop, or we could go to the Three Broomsticks for a drink. Oh plus there is the Shrieking Shack." he said.

Immediately Winry's attention was caught "Shrieking Shack?" she asked.

Edward smirked "it's supposedly haunted but I don't buy that. The only ghosts I've seen can hardly do damage. it was probably some rabid animal." he said casually.

To Ed's misfortune however a challenging smile slowly began growing on Winry's face "I want to see it. Inside it." she answered.

Edward stopped, blinking in surprise "What?" he asked.

Winry crossed her arms, that determined blaze in her eyes that usually was followed by troubled "I want to see it." she repeated. Edward groaned "Great..." he muttered.

line break

Winry smiled widely as they made their way into the house through a shattered window in the back "You know this is tresspassing?" he asked.

"And you do it all the time." she answered back easily.

Unfortunetly Edward couldn't deny that claim. "Looks like some sort of animal was here after all." Winry said, looking curiously as some shredded furniture.

The whole house seemed to be demolished. Suddenly Edward tensed as he heard a growl. Quickly he pushed Winry behind him as he turned to face the large black dog that continued growling, it's hackles up. "Think that's the animal that caused the damage?" Winry asked fearfully.

Edward shook his head "No. It was done by something bigger. But this dog may have taken over. Hy Winry, reach into my pocket." he suddenly said.

Winry frowned but did so, bringing out a small bag that fit in her palm "Okay now what?" she asked.

"I've got lunch in there. There should be some chicken in the basket. Perhaps we could placate it." he said. Winry nodded, noticing how the dog stopped growling, it's ears perking up at the mention of food. Winry quickly dug out a piece of chicken before tossing it at the dog that caught it with a happy bark.

Winry smiled "He's just hungry then. Well in that case I'm continueing to explore." she said in determination.

Edward groaned again "Winry..." he muttered.

But she ignored him, looking curiously at the various things around the house "Wow...this looks like solid gold!" she said eagerly.

"Titanium with some sort of gold coating." Edward called from his position, taking a seat on te couch.

Winry turned to him with a raised eyebrow "How can you tell?" she asked.

Edward pointed "The ends peeling." he told her.

Winry frowned, looking at the end "Well what do you know..." she said.

Suddenly her frown deepened "Edward...who do you think it is? That person who was impersonating me?" she asked.

Edward frowned "I'm...not too sure actually. And I get the feeling Mustang doesn't know either. Hey wanna give the dog some more chicken? Don't worry I've got plenty." he said.

Winry nodded, this time giving it straight to the dog rather than tossing it. "What if...what if it's a spell?" Winry asked hesitantly.

She didn't know much about magic but it was worth a shot. Edward nodded "Could be. A few months ago I..." he trailed off, remembering how badly Lust had hurt him. Did he dare tell Winry? What if it put her in danger? But finally Edward shook his head. Alphonse was dead because Edward had tried to work alone. He wouldn't hold others out again. Granted he wouldn't let Winry all the way in but he could tell her a little.

She may come up with something "A homunculous. The one that attacked at the Yule ball. She managed to change her looks and sneak into the castle. She said..." abruptly his eyes widened and he stood, pacing wildly back and forth, startling the dog and Winry.

"She said she had a master. Homunculi should have no alchemy or magic capabilities. meaning they must have someone pulling the ropes. Someone who can use magic. Someone close by. Or at least close enough to use a magic spell on some one in the building. Granted that doesn't help our imposter problem one bit because it means it could be anyone. It could even be a student or a teacher." he said.

He then ran a hand through his hair, looking with a wry smirk at both the dog and Winry "Don't suppose either of you know the background of the professors do you?" he asked sarcastically. Winry shook her head but the dog...shifted hesitantly. edward frowned, looking curiously at the dog, his suspiscions suddenly kicked into over drive.

Suddenly he frowned, clapping his hands before summoning his famous blade "Who are you?" he asked.

Winry blinked in confusion, looking down at the dog "Edward what are you...woah." she said in alarm, backing towards Edward as the dog just...changed into a thin black haired man.

"My name is Sirius Black. I'm Harry Potter's godfather. I'm on Dumbledore's side." he said.

Edward frowned "You wouldn't happen to know which teachers to be suspiscious of would you?" he asked.

Sirius nodded "Yes. Because Harry is worried about the same things." he said quietly.

Edward frowned "That' right. He's in the same boat as me." he pondered.

"You could help eachother." Sirius pointed out.

"No." Edward said firmly.

He looked up with hard eyes "Whoever is the mastermind behind this seems to be targetting me and Harry. Problem is we do't know what for. If we start working together they could take a leaf out of the tournament and take those who are most precious to us." he said firmly.

He then shook his head "Harry, Ron, and Hermione are great but I don't want to endanger Winry, Roy, or...mom." he said, almost slipping on his cover.

Sirius sighed, nodding "Not to mention for all you know you could be expendable. I understand. What if you keep contact through me?" he asked.

Edward frowned, thinking it over "Only through talking in person. No letters. To easily intercepted." he said.

Sirius nodded "Deal." he said.

He then looked curiously towards the bag in Winry's hand "But out of curiosity...how much food do you have in that thing?" he asked hopefully.

break

Edward and Winry walked slowly back to the castle. Sirius had given them directions to where he was staying, along with a hippogriff. His words had given them a lot to think about. "Edward...is there any way you could come back home?" Winry asked suddenly.

Edward blinked before shaking his head "No. Not till schools over." he said firmly.

He then turned to Winry with a small smile "You up for the challenge of staying?" he asked.

Winry nodded "And up for the challenge of finding out who is behind this." she said.

Edward nodded "And the help will be appreciated."


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter was almost painful to write. I had one idea, then another, and finally realized that this...this could work. And I think that this is something that all of you have been waiting for. Also I have some important news. Back in chapter one when I started this story I told you that depending on the popularity I would either cut it off or do a sequel for i had ideas for both. I have decided to do neither. I have been searching for any KH fics that intrest me lately and many have cut off at the end and then you have to go to the authors pae and find the sequel and it's a pain. So instead, when I finish to my cut off point I will have an interlude chapter and just continue writing it as Building Trust without making a new story. Unless you guys want it as a seperate one. Either way I am doing the longer one. I have had more fun with this fic than I ever have and the next arc in a sense, taking place during book five, has been begging to be written. I'm now nearing the end part for this though I'm now hitting the point where there will be a lot going on. Extending this has actually added a lot to the plot line where if it hadn't been popular would never had made it. That's why I ask your help in choosing if I should just keep the whole thing on the same story or change it to a second? Personally I find it to annoying to search down the sequel though i I do I will keep the last chapter withheld until the same hour I post the sequel so keep that in mind. But I leave it all up to you. until then I hope that you enjoy this chapter. it's been a long time in the coming and I've been wanting to write it for months now. Unfortunetly I never had a spot to put it till now. So I hope you guys enjoy reading this. Thank you so so much for your continued support.**

**I dont own FMA or HP. **

It gives you an advantage. It means you have nothing left to lose.

Ollivander had told him that. Back at the weighing of wands. But as Edward settled down for bed that night he realized...it was no longer true. He now had so many peeople that he would hate to lose. Winry, Roy, Riza. They were all important.

It was...odd. At the beginning of the year Edward had lost his brother. Lost his last family member. His father, mother, and brother were gone but instead h had gained a new father, a new mother, and realized how much Winry meant to him. He then chuckled, realizing that everything was starting to right itself at last. Granted he still felt a hurt inside him over Al's death but he knew he could continue on past it. Develop a new purpose. But one thing was for sure, he wasn't going on alone.

Mustang's class was still going horribly but he had, on Riza's suggestion, started up a special after hours class in which Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Eleanor Branstone, and even draco Malfoy had all joined and were already advancing far beyond their classmates.

Roy and Riza had just gotten closer and closer since Roy's actual proposal and Edward couldn't help but wonder...this was their punishment? Normal alchemists who got stuck on this job went home insane or worst. Bt here they were learning so much more and gaining so much out of the trip. it felt more like a vacation than anything. Even Roy agreed that the homework was starting to get easier to manage than office paperwork. And now with Sirius's additional help they were starting to try and unravel the mystery of who put Ed's name in the cup and why.

It was as though everything was working out perfectly.

But like everyone knows...all peace had to come to an end sometime.

break

_Edward frowned as he wandered through the white dreamscape. Wondering why he was here again. _

_Suddenly he paused, seeing Alphonse standing in the open, smiling at him. "Alphonse? Is this...a dream then? For sure?" he asked. _

_Alphonse shrugged "It both is and isn't." he said cryptically, smiling in amusement. _

_He then looked at Edward teasingly "So...you and Winry an item yet?" he teased. _

_Edward blushed "Of course not." he defended hotly. _

_"But you want to be." Alphonse pointed out. Edward fell silent, looking away from his brother. _

_When he finally turned to him his face was full of pain and regret "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." he said. _

_Alphonse shook his head "You did everything you could. It was my fault for getting caught. That's why I told you to live on." he said. _

_But finally Alphonse frowned, looking nervously over his shoulder "Look, Ed. I need you to do me a favor now. This tournament you are in. There is more to it than it seems. You have to be careful Edward. Don't fall into their trap." he said._

_ Edward frowned "What? Alphonse what are you talking about? You are just a dream." he said in confusion. _

_Alphonse shook his head "I don't have much time to explain before I'm stopped. I can explain later. Just trust me on this. Make sure you keep an eye on Winry. She's in danger but you can't shut her out. Keep her close and keep her safe. I'm counting on you brother." he said seriously. _

_Edward frowned, his heart starting to increase "Alphonsse what are you talking about? How is Winry in danger? What is going on?" he demanded. _

_Alphonse suddenly flinched, looking behind him "I'm out of time. Just trust me. That's all you can do for right now." he said. _

_Before Al could walk away though Edward grabbed his hand "Alphonse are you...are you actually dead?" he asked suspisciously, that blasted feeling of hope rising in him. _

_Fervently he praye he was wrong. That would be far to painful. but Alphonse smiled ever so slightly, his lips forming the words as everything began to dim, showing the end of the dream._

Abruptly Edward sat up in his bed, gasping for air as Roy, Riza, and Winry looked at him worriedly. They had heard him calling in his sleep and mumbling nonsense but they hadn't been able to get him to wake. But now that he was up, gasping for air he said the one set of words none of them had been suspecting "Alphonse is alive."


	27. Chapter 27

**Yep. Yet another update! I'm starting to really geet my blood pumping for this fic! And I have decided...to keep the fic going as one with the interlude chapter in between. I am also determined to finish this. I have a lot of ideas that lately are just flowing onto the page, even with my limited writing time. As it is I can only really post either late at night or early in the morning. Usually late are night. Tell you what...never go for the fairy tale wedding. it equals a lot of work. Even if it will turn out totally awesome! (It's under the sea themed and my fiance and I are making the decorations by hand.) but despite my busy schedules between planning the wedding and working full time I can't help but continue writing this. We're starting to near the end of this arc (which is, of course book four) and it will contain some surprising plot twists. Though apparently everyone was extremely surprised with that last twist. What? You guys honestly think I could permanently kill of Alphonse? He's to innocent to kill! though I have enjoyed the emotional torture for Edward. I believe it has given him more of a chance to learn and grow as a person. And apparently a lot of you think the same for which I am grateful. I am really glad for all of the support that I have gotten in writing this. It has made it very enjoyable for me to write and to hear what each and every one of you thinks. And everytime I get an idea, or post a chapter, or even get a review my heart soars with an amazing feeling so I really thank you guys for helping make this the most enjoyable story I have written so far. Because without your support I would never have gotten this far. So thanks. Thanks with all of my heart. Also, I have the next few chapters written as well so you guys know the drill. Ten reviews or in a week.**

**I don't own FMA or HP. **

"Are you sure?" Roy pressed.

Edward nodded, looking grim "This is the second time I've had a dream like this. But the first one was brief. Alphonse was telling me to find the secret. This one I thought was just your average dream. I was just talking to him about stuff going on. Apologizing for not being able to protect him. Normal stuff that appears in dreams. But then he began looking nervous. He was constantl going on about not having much time and how I needed to trust him. He said...this tournament is more than it seems. And that I can't fall into their trap. He also said to keep Winry close and protect her. That she's in danger. Both warnings don't seem like subconscious worries. Things are finally feeling right. I wasn't worried for the last task. Now though...I am." he said quietly.

Roy sighed heavily sitting in a chair and running a hand through his hair.

Winry and Riza were back in bed but Roy had insisted on talking to Edward alone in the living room. "These tasks...so far they haven't been your variety tough...have they?" Roy asked.

Edward shook his head "No sir. As long as I keep my cool and use my head these tasks have been easy as can be. I mean sure, under water? It was a little challenging thinking of how to survive but once I came up with the method it was a piece of cake. So now if for the last task i'm starting to get a warning from Alphonse what is it?" he asked.

Roy frowned "They said this time they will tell you ahead of time. But the ministry officials are the ones who set this up. They wouldn't set it up so it was a trap. Would they? I mean, not for you. Everyone assumed you were a muggle." he said.

Edward nodded before he realized something "Lust." he said simply.

He then turned to Roy with a blaze in his eyes "Lust said she could bring alphonse back. What if that was a lie? What if he was actually alive? She said I'll have till summer to decide who to sacrifice. Hogwarts or Amestris. What if they are using the tournament? They may not have set it up but they may be using it to their advantage. Unfortunetly it means that if I am placed in danger you can't help." he pointed out.

Roy nodded "I understand. In that case you have to promise me that you will survive this. And actually...win it. Don't just survive. I think that these wizards and homunculi have had far to much going for them. It's time to show them that alchemists have just as much power and determination." he told Edward seriously.

Edward smirked "And that...i think I can do." he said confidently.

break

The rest of March and even April passed in a relative blur for the Amestrians. Every direction they turned seemed almost calming and honestly they couldn't help but wonder what the danger was. Naturally in their free time they tried to research and find out what was wrong but everything seemed so peaceful. Even as the school began to enter a frenzy as the students prepared for their finals.

Roy was actually starting to enjoy giving out more homework. Riza pointed out that he had all of them to help grade it while each individual student who seemed to be unable to learn alchemy had to struggle to do homework. Meaning it was far more torture on the students. Somehow Roy was perfectly fine with that. It was actually kind of scary how much he liked torturing the poor young witches and wizards. Though he was starting to get more into the teacher torture rather than the whole 'these wizards are a menace to society' kind of torture. Even Edward, with the threat over Winry's head, was starting to relax ever so slightly.

It seemed that the only major thing at Hogwarts was the secret of what the third task would be.

"I believe eet will be an underground tunnel. We'll ave to find hidden treasure." Fluer Delecour was telling all who would listen. Which was quite a few. Edward however thought that sounded too tame. Roy agreed. Cedric shrugged it off. Krum thought it ridiculous. Harry...never heard the rumor. Till the fateful day when they were to finally find out what the task was.

Edward was informed by Riza who seemed irked at being constantly sent 'Edward hunting' as she muttered under her breath. "Apparently you are to go down to the Quiddith field at nine o' clock tonight to find out about the third task." she said.

Edward frowned "You okay?" he asked.

Riza sighed "Well it would be better if they could let me help Roy teach so I can make sure he is. Though I do suppose he has been doing a lot better. More so with the specialy class." she said.

Edward nodded "You guys doing that once a week, right?" he asked.

Riza nodded "Yes. And fortunetly all of them have already gotten to the transmuting stage. I was worried none of them would. Though Miss Weasley seems to have the most knack for it though Mister Malfoy seems to be her fiercest competitor in the class. Quite a surprise. I've heard he hates muggles but alchemy is virtually a muggle science." she said.

Edward smirked, turning away "Careful _mom_. You're starting to talk like them." he teased before walking away.

Break

That night at half pst eight Edward trudged down the steps, eventually meeting up with Harry and Cedric. They nodded in acknowledgement before heading down in silence to the normally flat Quidditch field. Or at least...what used to be flat.

Now it had hedges growing and crisscrossing in every direction.

Edward frowned as he studied the hedges while the three headed to the center where Bagman, Krum, and Fluer were already waiting "Well, what d'you think?" Bagman asked happily "Growing nicely aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid will have them twenty feet high. Don't worry, you'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?" he asked.

Edward frowned "It's a maze." he answered promptly.

Bagman's beam only widened "Count on our little alchemist to guess right!" he said, ignoring Edward's death glare "A maze. The third task's really straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will recieve full marks." he said simply.

Edward looked away, eyes flashing dangerously. He wanted to punch this man "What's the catch? It can't be that simple." he said.

Bagman nodded "Correct once again Mr. Elric. There will be obstacles. Hagrid will be providing a number of creatures," Edward, Harry, and Cedric flinched "then there will be spells that must be broken. That sort of stuff. Now, champions with the highest points will go first. Mr. Elric will go, followed by Misters Potter and Diggory, then Mr. Krum, and Miss Delacour will be last. But you will all have a fighting chance depending on how well you do with th obstacles. Should be fun, eh?" he asked.

Edward scoffed "I pity your friends if this is your idea of fun." he muttered, loud enough for the pther champions to hear but not loud enough for the oblivious ministry official to hear.

Not noticing their chuckles Bagman clapped his hands together "Very well...if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly." he said.

Edward sighed, heading back in. He briefly saw Krum and Harry head off to talk but he shook his head. He's heard the rumors of the Krum, Hermione, Harry triangle and was surprised it was taking this long for Krum to ask Harry about it. So with a heavy sigh he headed back inside.

After all...it was starting to get a bit chilly.


	28. Chapter 28

**We are now nearing the most climactic part of the arc. Things are going to start wrapping up really soon I promise. But keep in mind. Things that are just wrapping up for this arc present a whole new set of things for our favorite characters from Amestris to deal with. This arc is just the beginning. You can think of it more as...a prologue than anything. An extremely long prologue that sets up the plot for the rest of the series. By the way I'm hoping to make it a goal to get to four hundred reviews before the end of this arc. Not likely but...anyone want to help an authoress out in trying to keep a goal? We can start by doing this! I have the next _eight _chapters written, edited, and waiting to be posted. Up to the interlude chapter itself. I will post when met with my normal conditions. Ten reviews or a week. For every chapter. And now accroding to my clock it had been thursday for ten minutes so...the new chapter!**

**Don't own FMA or HP**

It was because of Winry Edward had made it through the second task. Plain and simple. She taught him how to make the motor and because of that he was able to win. But it was because of Roy that he was to have any chance at the third task. After Edward had told Roy and Riza what the third task was Riza had temporarily taken over classes, leaving Roy to train with Edward in the room of requirements. They trained every day. Looking up various magical creatures, doing pyhsical training, and looking up various enchantments and how to bypass them. After a while though Edward figured it may be easier to just bypass any enchantments. Better safe than sorry. But while he was doing his training with Roy, Winry was doing research of her own in the library.

She frowned as she studied the books "This magic stuff is really complicated." she whispered as she closed her current book. It was an advanced tranfiguration book. She had found a couple of spells that she had a feeling were used to change Lust's looks as Edward had mentioned happened.

She leaned back in her chair tiredly "This is crazy. I'm just a mechanic. I can't understand magic any better than I understand alchemy. I don't know how Edward can understand this better than the well tuned workings of a machine." she said.

She then scoffed as she got up to place the book back "Then again it would help if they actually had machinery around here. I mean seriously, they can conjure stuff out of thin air but they don't even know how to work a phone? You'd think these wizards would be a bit more bright." she ranted to herself.

After all, machines were the only way to go. "Miss Rockbell?" a gruff voice asked.

Winry jumped, shrieking ever so slightly as she turned to face the teacher behind her. Mad-eye Moody. And he was still every bit as creepy as he could possibly be. "Yes?" she asked timidly.

Moody looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Didn't think I'd ever see you in here looking up magic spells. Thought you were a muggle. Unless your an alchemist like your boyfriend." he said.

Immediately Winry blushed "Ed's not my boyfriend." she defended hotly.

_Though I'd like him to be_, she thought quietly.

Moody smirked "You've got a fire in you. That's for sure. How about you come to my office. I've got some books you may be interested in. They could definetly help Elric out, that's for sure." he said gruffly.

Winry smiled gratefully, placing the book on the shelf "Thank you sir. I'm sure he would appreciate any help you can give him." she said thankfully.

break

That night all four of the Amestrians returned to the room around the same time. Edward and Roy slumped tiredly into the chairs, singes on both of their clothes. "Have a sparring match?" Riza asked, adjusting her glasses she wore for her cover before marking another assignments score.

Roy smirked tiredly "I'll admit, he almost beat me." he said.

Edward looked at him with blazing eyes "Just you wait. I will totally beat you." he said.

Roy laid his head back against the couch "How about you worry about beating the tournament first." he teased.

Edward scoffed, though his eyes were determined "Far as I'm concerned, it's already won." he said.

He then turned to Winry "So, what did you do today?" he asked.

Winry frowned "Looked up stuff in the library. Can you believe there is not a single book on mechanics around here? Not one! You'd think with all the magic they have they would relish the relief simple technology would give them but no." she ranted.

Edward smiled at that "No kidding. When they found out my arm was metal I had to beat them off with a stick. none of them had ever dreamed of something like this existing. They were all very impressed." he said.

Winry smirked "As they should be. I'm not a top mechanic for nothing you know." she said easily. Roy chuckled at that, exchanging a knowing look with Riza.

He then rose to his feet, stretching "You'd better get some sleep Fullmetal. We start training again bright and early tomorrow morning." he said.

Edward nodded "I'll be ready." he said confidently.

break

And so it continued. training for Edward and Roy, teaching for Riza, and studying for Winry. But finally came the morning of the third task. It dawned as a cool and crisp day. And immediately seemed to start with a ruckus when the Daily Prophet appeared and immediately people began looking at Harry. Edward frowned, shaking his head as he wondered what was going on. He had a feeling that Harry was getting more trouble from this tournament than was worth. He actually pitied the poor teen. surprisingly though Edward actually recieved a couple of letters during breakfast. His first bit of mail actually. It was a small package that he felt wary of.

With a sigh he turned to Mustang "You're heading to the room later right?" he asked.

Mustang looked at him with a frown "Probably, why?" he asked.

Edward handed him the package, not bothering to open it "I can open it later. Wanna drop it off?" he asked. Roy nodded, placing it in an inside pocket of the black long coat he was wearing today, in preperation for the long night ahead.

Roy frowned "But this means you have to come back to open it, okay?" he asked.

Edward nodded "Of course. until then...keep it safe for me." he said.

He then looked up as Professor McGonagall hurried to him "Mister Elric, normally for the rest of the champions we have invited their families over and while your mother is here we have found someone who we've invited. If you will just head into the room you went in when your name was drawn out of the cup they are waiting there." she said before hurrying away.

Edward frowned, looking at Roy, Riza, and Winry "Who do you think it is?" he asked.

They all shrugged. So that ruled out Mustang having anything to do with this. "Well...might as well go see, right?" he asked.

Riza however shook her head "i have a class to teach. How about you three go?" she said, meeting Roy's eyes.

Roy frowned "But you've been taking over all month. And this is my punishment." he said.

Riza however smiled softly "Yes but there isn't anything to do anyways. We're in exams now. Besides, I...enjoy teaching." she said before heading away from them.

Roy sighed but he smiled as he watched her go "She's definetly one of a kind." he mused.

Edward nodded "No kidding. She likes teaching? Watch out, you might lose her." he teased.

Roy shook his head "Impossible. Now come on you two. lets see who this mystery person is." he said, rising to his feet.

Edward nodded and began leading the way to the door, opening it and heading down to the stairs. Fluer was already there, talking eagerly to her family in french. Krum was speaking to his parents in soft tones, also in a foriegn language. Cedric's father was there as well, talking eagerly to Harry and the red headed family with him who reminded Edward moe of the Weasley's.

But what stunned Edward, Winry, and Mustang was the person waiting for them in the room "Hello Ed, Winry, Mustang." they greeted.

Immediately Ed and Winry's faces split into wide grins "Granny Pinako!"


	29. Chapter 29

**I have officially finished writing till the point of the interlude! So now...ten reviews or update wednesday. Your choice! Mwuhaha!**

**Don't own FMA or HP. (And why do we have to do this? Have the past thousands of disclaimers counted for nothing?)**

Pinako Rockbell smiled as she huggesd first her grand daughter then her adoptive grandson. "Dumbledore has filled me in on the situation. I hear you've gotten yourself in quite a bind. Though I notice he didn't mention certain things..." she questioned.

Edward smiled lightly "Come on. We'll talk as we give you the tour." he said.

Slowly the four of them made their way out to the school grounds "Roy and I are here on 'punishment' from the military. Last year I...went to rescue Alphonse and failed. For so long I thought he was dead but just recently we discovered he's alive. Somewhere." he explained.

Pinako nodded in relief "I'm glad. He's such a sweet boy. And you brothers don't deserve much more hardship." she said, glaring at Roy. Roy flinched, looking away. He half wished he had gone with Riza now.

Edward suddenly looked up at Roy "Oh, are we going to train today?" he asked.

Roy shook his head "No. I don't want you tired out before this task. Just remember, in cases where alchemy doesn't work against your opponent-" "Just run." Edward finished with an amused smile.

He then smirked as he glanced at Pinako "Winry helped me build a motor for the second task to win it but Roy's been helping me train and prepare for this task." he said.

Pinako nodded at that, before glancing accusingly up at Roy "Actually I would like to talk with Mr. Mustang for a moment, if you don't mind." she said. Edward and Winry exchanged looks before shrugging, heading off ahead. Immediately Pinako frowned "How dangerous have these tasks been?" she asked bluntly.

Roy sighed as he stopped in place "Very. The first task was simple. Edward was facing a dragon. He beat it very easily. But the second task was underwater. Not so easy. Edward figured it out though he did get in a bit of trouble at the end." he said, his eyes flashing.

He then sighed, running a hand through his hair "Today it's a maze. A maze with enchantments and magical creatures. But...he promised he'd win. I'm holding that to him." he said quietly.

Pinako nodded, looking to where Edward and Winry were talking about something or another "You seem to care about him. Quite a lot." she commented.

Roy smiled ever so slightly, his eyes shining in pride "I do. He's like the son I never had. And after the second task I told him that. Granted nothings been mentioned since but that's okay. I will do whatever I can to help him. It's the least I can do." he said.

Pinako smiled, her eyes closing "Good. He needs someone willing to take on that role. So how long did he have to assume Alphonse was dead?" she asked, troubled.

Roy flinched at this "Eight hard months. But by the end of it...Edward was opening up much more than he ever had. This school...it's so full of impossibilities. And that includes helping Edward heal." he said.

He then chuckled ironically "And then when he finally does get past the guilt, and starts healing he finds out Alphonse is alive. All it's done is wonders for his spirit. Edward is most definetly a trooper all right. He just keeps on marching." he said softly.

Pinako nodded "Yes. Yes he does."

break

They spent the rest of the day giving Pinako the grand tour. They went every where they could in the time span of the day, briefly joining Riza for lunch. She was pleasantly surprised to see Pinako Rockbell and thanked her for coming. It seemed so happy. Edward was confident about the third task. And Winry was still safe. It seemed as though whatever trap they had set...had failed. And it was a gratifying feeling.

But all too soon, during dinner, Dumbledore stood "In five minutes I will excuse you all to go down to the Quidditch field to watch the third task. But for now if our five champions could make their way to the field." he said.

Edward sighed before smiling at the rest of his group "Wish me luck." he joked.

Roy smirked "Good luck." he said.

"Good luck Ed!" Winry called.

"Beat em good." Pinako said.

"Be careful." Riza warned.

Edward nodded to show he heard their words as he walked off, joining the rest of the champions as they joined the field.

Sadly...none of them looked overly nervous. Compared to the first task where they were all scared stiff, this time they all seemed rather relaxed. Down at the field it was unrecognizable. Twenty foot hedges towered over them with a dark and creepy entrance that taunted them. Five minutes later the stands instantly began to fill. Almost immediately Edward was able to pick out Roy, Riza, Winry, and Pinako. He smiled cheekily at them, waving casually.

Flitwick, McGonagall, Moody and Hagrid then approached them, luminous red stars on their hats, or in Hagrid's case his back. "We'll be patrolling the outside edge. If you need us send up red sparks. Except for Mister Elric. Is there any sort of signal you can give?" she asked.

Edward nodded, his smirk never leaving his face "Roy's been teaching me a little bit about flame alchemy. I can send up the sparks if I'm in trouble. Which will never happen." he said confidently, feeling a borrowed lighter in his pocket. McGonagall smiled, satisfied with his answer as the teachers headed to their patrol sections.

Ludo Bagman then pointed his wand at his throat "Sonorus" immediately his obnoxious voice became...more obnoxious once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you where the points currently stand. In first place with ninety points Mr. Edward Elric! Tied in second place with eighty-five points each, Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts school!" he said, the resulting cheer sending birds flying from the Forbidden forest "In third place, with eighty points Mr. Viktor Krum of Durmsrang Institute! And in fourth place Miss Fluer Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy!" he said.

Edward smirked. This was it. "So on my whistle, three...two...one."

And with that...Edward entered the maze.


	30. Chapter 30

**Yep. Nother update. Uh...important stuffs at bottom. Oh and ten reviews or next saterday. Your pick on the update. But congrats on getting it earlier!**

**Don't own FMA or HP**

Edward swore the hedges were enchanted. As soon as he entered the maze all noise stopped and light was cut off. They had to be enchanted. About fifty yards in he came to a fork, taking the right as he heard the whistle blow a second time. See? Enchanted maze, enchanted whistle. But it also meant Harry and Cedric were in the maze. Edward continued down his chosen path, going slowly as to let his eyes adjust to the dark. After taking a left turn he heard the whistle once more. That was Krum. One more to go.

He had a feeling the beginning part of the maze was deserted. By time the final whistle had blown...nothing. He frowned at the lack. Was this normal? It seemed to eerie. Too quite. he wondered if the others were having as easy of a time as this. He was actually starting to wish he would come across something. As if to answer his silent questions he heard a twig snap. Startled he turned, drawing his blade out.

Immediately his eyes widened as he saw a see through shimmering version of Alhonse "Cool! I didn't think I could do this!" his brother said excitedly.

Edward took a trembling step towards him "Alphonse are you..." he said.

Immediately Alphonse frowned "I'm not here per say. Just a part of my soul. Look Ed, there is something going on with this tournament. I don't know much but I know that they want you, and they want somebody named Potter. I don't know what's really going on but I know that they intend for you both to win. To tie in first. I don't know why." he said quickly.

Edward frowned "But why would they..." "I don't know. But I do know that both of your path is clear. Something about Harry having a spell that will point him in the right direction so you need a bit of an advantage. You both will make it to the end. But be careful Ed. I don't know what they are planning." he said before the see through image faded away. Edward frowned. The path was clear? They wanted him and Harry to tie? What was going on here? And who the heck was Alphonse talking about when he said they!?

break

Roy frowned as he watched one of the many screens as Cedric ran past it, arm slightly singed. They had set up various areas where a screen would magically project over the field to movement. So far though it revealed very little. Every time he saw Edward the young alchemist was just caustiously making his way through the maze. He sighed, leaning back in the bleachers "Already this task seems easier than the first." he said.

Riza nodded, troubled "I notice Mr. Diggory and Miss Delacour have run into a lot more trouble than Krum, Potter, and Edward combined." she said.

"Um...Mr. Mustang? Could I talk to you for a moment?" Winry asked quietly.

Roy frowned, looking hesitantly at the maze before sighing heavily and nodding "Yeah. Is this private or..." "Could we go outside?" she said, motioning away from the bleachers. Roy nodded as they both got up, signalling to Riza and Pinako they'd be back.

Roy remained tense as he walked away from the bleachers, wondering how Edward was doing. "Mr. Mustang...do you have any idea how annoying you've been? You were supposed to go insane. Not love the trip." Winry said in annoyance. But...it wasn't Winry.

"What?" Roy asked, confused, his mouth dry.

There was an underlying voice. One he didn't recognize. "Who are you?" he demanded. 'Winry' turned to him before suddenly she just...changed into a new figure.

One with palm tree like hair and a tattoo on the side of the leg "Homonculous." Roy hissed.

The homonculous clapped happily "Very good! Names Envy. Nice to meet you." he said.

Roy scowled, his hands clenching into fists "Where's Winry?" he demanded.

Envy waved him off "Mad-eye has her. And don't worry, she's fine. She's doing a lot better than I can say for you." he said.

Roy frowned "What do you-" he cut off with a gasp as a searing pain pierced his side. With hazy eyes he looked up, seeing the other homonculous. Lust.

Her nails had extended, piercing Roy's side and causing his knees to give in. He toppled to the ground, feeling the blood slowly pool around him "You'll...never beat us." he whispered.

Lust however smiled, leaning down "We already have." she whispered.

She then grinned cruelly as her nails extended longer "But let's see if i can't see that face of yours twisted in agony first." she said.

But before she could a snarl tore through the air as something lunged at her, knocking her to the side "Get off of me you stupid chimera!" Lust shouted as Kiri tried to rip out her throat.

Roy blinked, wondering if the pain was making him hallucinate. But as kiri got thrown near him and a single feather from her wings floated down on his hand he knew that he wasn't. "Stupid things been so tempramental since we took her pup." Envy groused.

Lust frowned though, seeing where Kiri was now struggling to stand "Yes but...we'll change that." she said.

And with that they turned to leave, not wanting to waste any more time or energy.

Roy grunted in pain, shifting to stop them whilst Kiri retreated, only managing a brief whine at Roy. In moving to watch he leave he jostled the small package Edward had gotten. It had gotten torn open and Roy looked stunned at he pulled out the object, Kiri's brief help immediately forgotten. Or rather... the object was a bit more distracting. With flashing eyes he held it out as it hummed with power. With trembling fingers he pointed the wand at Envy and Lust, one spell coming uunbidden to his mind.

"Incendio."

break

Edward frowned as he continued to make his way through the maze, oblivious to the trouble that was starting to unwind back with Roy. Still he had yet to run into any trouble. he had briefly seen Cedric run down another path, his arm singed. He had also heard Fluer scream and he couldn't help but think...one champion down. He suddenly tensed, seeing red sparks in the distance. He frowned, hurrying his pace. It was starting to get dark. Looking around he quickly transmuted a torch out of the hedge before slipping on Mustang's glove, lighting the torch on fire to help him see. The maze was getting darker. Chillier. Eviller.

He was nearing the trap. He just knew it. Suddenly he rounded a corner and...that was it? He frowned as he saw the Triwizard cup gleaming at him. He could not have made it through the maze without any obstacles. That was...impossible.

"Cedric! On your left!" Harry's voice suddenly shattered the silence.

Edward cursed as he sprinted to the other path, seeing Harry and Cedric face to face with a gigantic spider that promptly sntached Harry up, leaving him dangling in it's mouth. Both teens were throwing curses at it but it was obviously no use. With a scowl Edward charged forward, clapping his hands together and lunging forward, slicing at the spiders legs and forcing it to topple.

He smirked, looking at a stunned Cedric and the grateful Harry "That's it? You guys had trouble against that?" he taunted.

He then sighed "So...question is...who gets the cup. Fluer and Krum totally out?" he asked.

Harry nodded, leaning against the hedge for support "Yes. It's just us three. And it's between you two. I'm not winning any races on this leg." he said, the hint of disappointment clear in his voice.

Cedric however shook his head "Twice I've been saved by you here. You deserve it more than me." he said.

Edward however smirked slyly "And I don't feel like playing by the rules. How bout we all take it and demand a thoasand each? Either way I'm not allied with any school. So it would still be a Hogwarts victory." he pointed out, eager to show up that obnoxious loud mouthed Bagman.

Cedric chuckled at that "Well I could definetly see that. Yeah, I'm okay with that. A three way tie? Imagine that in the history books. First three way tie for the Triwizard Tournament, same year with two extra contestants." he said, grinning.

Harry also laughed "Wait till Rita Skeeter writes about that." he said deterimindely.

The three of them laughed as they exchanged looks, nodding "Alright then. Come one. Let's help you out a little." Cedric said, moving to Harry's side while Edward went to the other side to help him limp towards the plinth where the cup stood, the torch gleaming in the clearing where Edward had subconsciously dropped it. But they ignored it, approaching the plinth. It wasn't as though the fire was burning anything.

Further evidence towards the whole enchanted hedges theory. "So...on three?" Harry asked.

Edward and Cedric nodded "One-two-three-"

All three of them grasped the cup. Instantly Edward felt an unnerving jerk as something seemed to whisk them away in a whirlwind of color. And it was at that moment, Edward remembered Alphonse's warning.

**And now things come together. Within this chapter and the next it really starts to piece together. We now find out what was in the package though you won't find out who it was from for a little. The reason why Winry never mentioned going to Moody's office (Which I'm stunned nobody noticed! Or mentioned), she wasn't Winry. And Roy...did the magic spell fail or work? Oh well, guess you guys have to wait till the next chapter! And I apologize it was a bit short but like Al said. Harry had the stupid cheating point me spell. Edward had a maze. Edward needed an advantage to that. As for who 'they' are and what they want with our favorite little alchemist? Well...that's for the next chapter. Better review to get it up! If I get the ten reviews within even ten minutes I'd gladly put the next chapter up! Just FYI. **


	31. Chapter 31

**FYI...I was very close to tears writing this whole chapter. The intensity, the emotional trauma! The wonderful angst! *Ahem* Same condition as always, ten reviews or a week to update. And awesome! You guys got the update after just a day! You are all amazing! **

**Anyways, don't own FMA or HP. **

Riza frowned worriedly, glancing back "They are taking too long." Pinako said, sensing her worry. Riza nodded, rising to her feet "I'm going to go look for them." she said.

Pinako nodded, also getting to her feet. Riza smiled ever so slightly, glancing up at the screen showing the cup. She had just seen Edward, Harry, and Cedric vanish. She'd heard the cheers. The tournament was over. Ed was safe. But now Winry and Roy may be in danger. They left, not noticing that despite the fact the three had vanished they had not reappeared near them. On the other side of the bleachers it was quiet. They could hear the confused murmerings on the other side but that was it.

"Winry?" Pinako called.

"_Roy_!" Riza suddenly shouted, running towards a limp figure in the grass. She instantly went to her knees, turning her injured fiance onto his back and sighing in relief when she saw he was awake. Awake meant alive.

"Riza..." Roy whispered.

Riza nodded "Yeah. I'm here. Where's Winry?" she asked.

Roy shook his head "That wasn't...wasn't Winry. It was...homunculous. Ed's in danger." he said quietly. Riza tensed, her veins freezing as the implications hit. The disappearing act of the teens...wasn't part of the tournament.

"Where are you injured?" Pinako suddenly said, kneeling by them.

Seeing Riza's frantic look she smiled "As an auto mail mechanic I know a lot about medical. And my son and daughter in law always made a point to go on and on about their learnings. Back then I may not have seemed like I was listening but I was." she explained.

Roy shook his head "Don't bother... I closed it...using fire." he said.

Riza frowned "But...Edward has your gloves." she said.

Roy smiled weakly, holding up the wand that had been in the package "Turns out you were right. I can use magic. Where's Edward?" he asked.

Riza frowned "I...I don't know." she said.

She then gasped, her eyes widening in realization "But I know how to find out." she said, pulling the mirror from Roy's pocket. One that so far only Edward had used. Riza, nor Roy, had formed the blood bond with the mirror yet.

Biting down hard enough on her finger to draw blood Riza quickly wrote her name before whispering "Edward."

And what they saw, had Riza scrambling to fetch Professor Dumbledore.

break

Their feet slammed against the ground, knocking Harry to his feet and unfortunetly taking Cedric and Edward with him. "Where are we?" harry asked. Cedric shook his head while Edward got to his hands and knees. it was obvious they weren't at Hogwarts anymore. Even the mountain ranges were no longer present.

Edward couldn't help but shiver. "It's a trap. This isn't part of the task." he said, humiliated when he even sounded afraid.

Cedric looked at him worriedly "What do you mean?" he asked.

But Edward shook his head frantically "I had a warning from a friend. He said...this was a trap. Harry and I were supposed to tie but I forgot. I'm such an idiot." he berated himself.

Cedric frowned "Well who would do that?" "Yes. Who would do that?" they tensed, turned to Lust and a very annoyed Envy who seemed to be slowly healing on the cheek from a fierce looking burn. Edward scowled, holdin up his arm with the blade still extended, ready to defend Cedric and Harry. suddenly Harry left out a hoarse pained scream before he collapsed to the ground, clutching his scar.

Edward looked at him with wide eyes before looking back at Lust and Envy, seeing another figure approach them carrying a bundle of rags. "_Kill the spare_." the voice said. A high, cold voice that left chills down Edwards back. It threw him off so much that by time he processed the words...it was to late.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Edward was stock still as the light swished passed him before he heard a thunk.

He trembled, feeling more scared to turn around than he ever had. he could still hear Harry's harsh breathing which of course left just one. Barely able to supress his trembling he turned, seeing Harry starring at Cedric who lay eagle spread on the ground, his gray eyes open but they were blank and expressionless as the windows of the deserted home by where they were. And his mouth was half open, as though in surprise. Edward dropped to the ground, his mind going numb with shock. That was one more. One more person he couldn't save. Envy smirked as he walked over, the other figure dragging Harry to a grave stone and tying him up. Envy however kicked at Edward who fell limply to the ground, still in that complete shock as his mind started to shut down.

Lust smiled at that "Well, if I'd have known this was all it took to get him more submissive I'd have killed Rockbell then and there." she said.

Envy looked back with that blasted smirk "It's not to late. She's Mad-eye's now. With a single word she could be laying dead just as easily as that colonel." he stated. That was all it took to break Edward of his shock.

Immediately he rose to his feet, punching at Envy "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Envy grinned widely, dodging each and every attack "Didn't you know? Your little girlfriend has been our captive for about a month now. And in her place was yours truely. Man you should have seen the look on Mustang's face when he realized that. Or when Lust stabbed him. It was amazing!" he said happily.

Edward scowled, punching with renewed vigor "Let me guess...he gave you that wound? Looks like you can't heal from burns so easily." he taunted. He had to keep his cool and trust Mustang was okay. If not Ed would personally revive him to kill him himself. Envy tensed, allowing Ed to finally land a well placed blow that left the homunculous scowling.

Envy then turned to the figure that was currently moving a full cauldren of water in front of Harry "What's up with that any ways? You said they couldn't use magic! Yet that idiot colonel did." he said. For a moment Edward paused before he couldn't help but laugh. Roy use magic? No way. Impossible.

Envy scowled "Shut up you little pipsqueak!" he said, lashing out. Immediately Edward blocked the attack though his smirk was still in place.

Suddenly Envy straightened up "Ah...is it time already?" he asked.

Edward frowned before glancing back, his eyes widening immediately as the surface of the water in the cauldren began spitting sparks. "What the..." he muttered. Envy immediately took advantage of the distraction, kneeing Edward in the gut like how he had done in lab five.

Edward gasp, the air leaving him in a rush as he sank to the ground "Now pipe down and watch the show pipsqueak." Envy said, the glee clear on his face.

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son_!" the robed man said as a fine trickle of dust rose from the grave.

Edward managed to meet Harry's equally fearful and painfilled ones and suddenly Edward had a very bad feeling about what was in that cauldren. "_Flesh...of the servant...w-willingly given...you will...revive...your master_." Edward shouted hoarsely as the figure chopped his hand off, allowing it to drop into the cauldren while the pain filled screams filled the air.

Seeing him start to rise Envy kicked him, forcing him back to the ground. "_B-blood of the enemy...forcibly taken...you will...resurrect your foe_." he said. Edward tried to get up. Tried to stop him as the man sliced into Harry's arm. But everytime he so much as struggled Envy would kick him to prevent him from moving. he was sure by this point he had cracked a rib. The figure then stumbled back to the cauldren with a vial of blood. Harry's blood.

Envy smirked "Watch carefully pipsqueak. Do what we say and we can bring your prescious brother back the same way." he said. Edward's pain filled eyes widened. They didn't know. They didn't know Alphonse was alive! Meaning...he had an edge!

He then fell silent as the cauldren fell dark, no longer spitting out the sparks. Little did either teen know but both were hoping it had gone wrong. For the first time Edward actually found himself _praying_ that whatever that potion was. It had gone wrong.

But Edward knew that God didn't exist. For if he did then the sparks would never have started up again. The white steam wouldn't have billowed out, barely concealing the tall and skelatelly thin figue that slowly rose from inside the cauldren. A man that the tremling man on the ground immediately robed. A man with a white face, paler than a ghost. A man with eyes of the most livid scarlet. A man with a face flat as a snakes with slits for nostrils. Edward had never seen this man. But he knew who he was.

Lord Voldemort had risen once more.


	32. Chapter 32

**Tee hee! Believe it or not I actually had this written like...back about when I posted chapter 27. And I didn't skip any. That's just how far my stroke of inspiration got me. Six chapters were written in the time span of two days. And I'm still writing! But this also means the same condition applies. ten reviews or a week to get an update. But congrats on getting ten in a day! It makes me glad you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoyed writing! **

**Don't own FMA or HP**

Edward shivered as Voldemort began studying his body. His hands were were long and pale, reminding Ed of spiders. his red eyes had pupils like a cats that gleamed brightly through the dark. As he studied himself, his expression exultant, the figure on the ground was a sobbing mess, clutching the bleeding stump of an arm. Edward felt sickened at how the events were unfolding but he also felt terrified. What did they want him for? Harry was the cause of Voldemort's downfall but what did he, Edward, do?

Voldemort then raised the wand, pointing it at the crying figure who was thrown back to where Harry was tied up, instantly becoming a crumpled mess. "My lord..." the man choked "my lord...you promised...you did promise."

"Hold out your arm." Voldemort said lazily.

"Oh Master...thank you, Master..." he said, extending the bleeding stump.

But Voldemort only laughed, sending chills down Edward's spine. And glancing over at Harry he knew it had the same effect on him. "The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please...please..." the man, Wormtail moaned.

But Voldemort ignored his cries, leaning down and pulling out Wormtail's left arm, forcing the sleeve up past the elbow. Edward was curious now. There was an odd tattoo on the arm in a vivid red. It looked like a skull with a snake coming from it's mouth.

"It is back," Voldemort said softly "they will all have noticed it...and now, we shall see...now we shall know..." He pressed a long white forefinger to the mark on Wormtail's arm and for the second time Edward was forced to hear the sharp screams of this servant of Voldemort, causing him to flinch.

Feeling the movement Envy stepped on Edward's back, using his weight to keep Edward pinned. Normally it wouldn't be a problem but Envy was heavy. Edward could feel as the weight pushed down on him, making breathing a bit more difficult of a task. Edward couldn't help but glare at the two homunculi, wondering what he had done to deserve this. He then turned his head to watch as Voldemort began pacing in fron of Harry, talking to him.

He then paused, turning to Edward, his eyes positively sinister "And don't worry little alchemist. I'll explain your part very shortly." he said.

Normally Edward would have talked back. He would not stand to be called little. But in this case...he knew not to fight back. This man could kill him with a single word. No. He was not going to fight this battle. Not until he thought of some way to win. Suddenly Edward culdn't help but tense as the air became full of swishing cloaks. Between the graves, behind the yew tree, and in every shadowy place. Wizards were coming, slowly but cautiously. Edward clenched his eyes shut. This was it. Voldemort was back and he had his followers. Not only that he was working with the homunculi. Both Amestris and the wizarding world was doomed.

"Welcome, Death Eaters." said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years...thirteen years since we last met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday... We are still united under the Dark Mark, then? _Or are we_?" he hissed.

Edward flinched, desperately letting his eyes roam around while struggling to continue breathing. Envy really needed to lose weight. He paused, his eyes landing on Cedric's corpse and for a moment he was ashamed to feel his eyes misting. Suddenly he frowned, his mind realizing something. _You said they couldn't use magic._ Envy had said that. And still had the mark. Roy had used magic. So did that mean Edward could as well? He had sat through the classes. He knew the basic practice. If Roy could do it then maybe all alchemists could. That could be where the equivilant exchange went!To do magic there was no equivilant exchange. But in alchemy there was. So to make up for it perhaps alchemists were also granted the ability of magic and alchemy was just one refined form of it. There were plenty of people who couldn't use alchemy after all! So if alchemy wjust an off shoot of magic it would explain everything! Again he looked around, looking at Cedric and seeing what he needed.

With a supressed smirk he turned, just as Voldemort turned to him, red eyes flashing in amusement "And then there is this..._little_ guest." he taunted, making Edward's blood flame. But he stayed silent, the plan forming silently in his mind.

Voldemort sneered "You see...while in hiding I was found. By this..._homunculous_, Envy. He told me about a place where they use alchemy instead of magic. And where they have the ability to create...the philosiphers stone." he said quietly. Immediatly Edward understood. They wanted a philosiphers stone.

And here they had one alchemist who knew the formula and knew, on theory, how to make one. "You're just sick." Edward spat.

Envy pressed his foot down harder, making Edward wince and gasp in pain. "Come on pipsqueak. Don't you want your brother back?" he asked tauntingly.

Edward scowled, glancing at Lust "I guess this is when you wanted my answer? The other two times weren't good enough?" he said bitingly.

Lust frowned, glancing back up at Voldemort "He seems adament at refusing though he is the only alchemist besides Doctor Marcoh who knows how to make a philosipher stone. Unfortunetly we have our own plans for Doctor Marcoh." she said.

Voldemort frowned at that "Well...perhaps Elric and Potter could join us for a little game." he said cruelly. He then turned to Wormtail who now had a silvery arm where the stump was.

Edward couldn't help but wonder what he missed while he was formulating his plan "Now untie Potter Wormtail, and give him back his wand." he said.

Edward frowned as Voldemort then turned to Envy "And let him up. This should be interesting." he said. Envy smirked as he let Edward up. Immeditely Edward scrambled to his feet while Harry did the same though Ed could see Harry's injured leg shake.

That was going to hurt their chances. "Have either of you learned how to duel?" Voldemort asked.

Edward frowned "Isn't that a duel that requires everyone to have a wand?" he asked sarcastically.

Voldemort looked at him, eyes glinting with sadistic pleasure "Very true. Wormtail? Perhaps we should provide him with one. Not like he can use it anyways." he said. Edward scowled, balling his hands into fists.

This was so not playing fair.

He glared as Wormtail scuffled to Cedric's body, bringing the wand to Edward who took it, barely supressing a smirk "I gotta say this kind of duelling isn't fair. But it's nice to know you'll play right into my hands." he said.

He then suddenly tackled Harry, pulling them behind the headstone. "Well, looks like your more disobidient than I figured. Perhaps you should be taught a few lessons. Maybe relive your brothers death a few times." he said softly.

Edward turned to Harry "When I create a diversion you hit him with a spell. Okay?" he whispered. Harry nodded, eyes glinting in grim determination. Like Edward he was not going down without a fight. Edward smirked, gripping the wand. It wasn't very powerful. He could tell that much. In fact the magic of the wand almost seemed to reject him but settle for a reluctant alliance. Edward smiled ever so slightly at that. It was all he was asking.

He then clapped his hands together "Now!" he shouted, touching thee ground and making it tremble as some pieces rose and some fell, knocking the Death Eaters and Voldemort off their feet.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Apparently Voldemort was a little to quick to regain his footing. Green and red collided as the two spells connected in midair. Edward blinked as the connecting line then turned a bright, deep gold. And...judging by Voldemort and Harry's stunned looks...this wasn't normal was it supposed to happen. But what ws more astonishing was when Harry and Voldemort's feet lifted off the ground, gliding away from the Death Eaters who followed frantically, Envy and Lust trailing after curiously. All attention had swung away from Edward. Quickly he rose to his feet, looking around for anything. Any sign.

"Brother."

Glancing behind him Edward once more saw the see through apparation of Alphonse "So...got any ideas?" Edward asked.

Alphonse nodded, pointing at Cedric's body "In a few minutes Harry will have an opening. One opening. You have to be waiting with Cedric's body when that opening comes. Other wise you'll be left here. Or you'll both be killed." he said seriously.

Edward nodded before asking the one question on his mind "Alphonse...if your not dead then where are you?" he asked.

Alphonse smiled at that, winking "That's my secret. Isn't magic wonderful though? Oh and...dad says hi." he said.

Edward's eyes widened but he couldn't say anything else because Alphonse had vanished. Glancing over Edward could see a golden dome shaped web encircling Harry. _In a few minutes Harry will have an opening_. He only had one shot. Quickly but silently he made his way over to Cedric's body.

"Where do you think your going pipsqueak?" Edward's blood froze before he turned to see Envy. At the same time the dome broke, granting instant chaos.

Without thinking Edward pointed his wand at Envy "_Confundo_!" he shouted at random. Immediately a stunned, confused look came across Envy's face. Seeing that Edward smirked, hurrying towards Cedric's body, reaching it a split moment before Harry did.

"Stand aside! i will kill him! He is mine!" Voldemort shrieked.

Not leaving him a chance Harry pointed his wand at the cup crying "_Accio_!"

The Triwizard cup flew straight to his hand and in a brief whirlwind the two of them, along with their fallen companin, vanished from sight.

They had made it. They had survived.


	33. Chapter 33

**Inspiration continues! And I still have more after this! So...ten reviews? If not then you must wait one week for an update! But thanks for so far! My goal was to reach 400 by the end of this arc and we are only six away! And there are only a few chapters left of this arc. Then the fun arc begins! Oh and FYI? This is by far my favorite chapterr to write. Hilarious!**

**Don't own FMA or HP**

They slammeed roughly onto the grass, Harry landing in face first while Edward landed roughly on his back, further agitating the aches he felt from Envy's kicking. I mean sheesh, did he have to kick so hard? Edward looked around, sighing in relief as he saw they were back at Hogwarts, students and teachers already starting to crowd around them.

"He's back. he's back, Voldemort." Harry whispered to Dumbledore who had moved first to check on Harry.

Edward frowned as he sat up, looking at Dumbledore seriously "Is Roy okay?" he asked. Was what they said true? Was he...

"Professor Mustang is in the Hospital Wing but doing just fine. Your mother found him in time." he said softly.

Immediately Edward collapsed in relief, feeling the exhaustion finally setting in "Thank goodness." he whispered.

"Amos Diggory's running...he's coming over. Don't you think you should tell him...before he sees...?" Cornelious Fudge was saying nervously.

Dumbledore sighed "Stay here." he ordered them both.

"Edward!" a voice shouted.

Edward turned, sitting up as he looked at Pinako who was looking worried "Don't worry. I'm okay." he assured.

Pinako sighed in relief "That's one worry gone. When Riza found out that you and Potter had been taken by that white faced wizard we were worried." she said.

Edward's eyes widened "How did you guys know?" he asked.

Pinako smiled "The mirrors of course. Riza used it." she said.

She then frowned, looking at Edward seriously "But there is something more important at the moment since you are safe. Winry had gone missing. I don't know who has her." she said.

Edward's eyes widened as he recalled Envy's words on that "She's safe." he said, looking around and paling as he saw Mad-eye helping Harry walk inside.

"Dumbledore!" Edward shouted, forcing himself to his feet though his real leg trembled in exhaustion.

Immediately Dumbledore was there, looking around "Where is Harry?" he asked.

Edward pointed "Mad-eye. he is 'helping' him inside but I know for a fact he has Winry captive. I think he's working with Voldemort." he said seriously.

Dumbledore nodded, instantly believing Edward without a fuss. "I want you to meet me in my office. I will go get Winry. But I want you to go to my office and wait there. Hagrid!" he called.

Hagrid nodded, looking at Pinako "Could you wait in the Hospital Wing? They'll likely be tryin to find out what 'appened." he said.

Pinako nodded "Yes. Riza will want to know what's going on anyways." she said.

Hagrid then scooped up the protesting Edward, taking him towards the school, easily navigating through the crowds "It's easier for me than ter deal with them vultures." he said.

Edward scowled but fell silent, wondering if Winry was okay. After they were in the school and well away from the crowds Hagrid let Edward walk on his own for which the teen was grateful for. Exhausted or not he still had his pride. Finally they reached the office and Hagrid left after telling Edward the password and for him to go inside, that someone was waiting. Edward glared at him but did as he was told seeing as how Hagrid could toss him over his shoulder and force him to stay if he didn't. But inside the room was a figure that Ed wasn't expecting.

Hearing the door open Sirius stopped mid pace before sighing in relief at seeing Edward "Oh thank goodness. Is harry with you? Is he alright?" he asked.

Edward nodded "Dumbledore is going to grab him. Mad-eye took him but we believe he's working with Voldemort." he explained.

Sirius groaned as he collapsed on a chair "Is he back then? When Dumbledore summoned me, telling me what your mother had seen I didn't want to...want to believe it." he said softly.

Edward however nodded grimly "It's true." he said gravely.

Sirius fell silent, his face gaunt as they both settled to wait. Sirius for Harry and Ed for the news that Winry was okay. Finally after about ten minutes the door swung open and Harry and Dumbledore entered.

Sirius went straight to Harry but Edward ignored them, meeting Dumbledores sapphire eyes with his own molten gold "Is Winry alright?" he asked.

Dumbledore nodded, bringing a new wave of relief for Edward. "She's in the hospital wing now. Madam Pomfrey wanted to make sure she was fine but last I saw she was demanding to see you to be sure you were alright." he said.

Edward chuckled softly "That sounds like Winry alright." he said.

He then looked up "I suppose you want to know what happened?" he asked.

Dumbledore nodded seriously "More than anything I want to put you both under an enchanted sleep and let you forget about the suffering you have had to go through tonight. But I also know that when you finally do tell...it will be that much worst." he said.

Edward frowned, looking at Harry "How about I start?" he asked.

Harry nodded, looking sick. Edward frowned as he looked at the table "We decided on making it a three way tie..." he started. They then told their story. Of how Envy and Lust appeared, telling them about Winry's capture and Roy's 'death'. They told how Wormtail appeared, reviving Voldemort.

They had to pause briefly when Harry told them they had used his blood. "He said my blood would make him stronger than if he's used someone else's. He said the protection my...my mother left in me...he'd have it too. And he was right. He could touch me without hurting himself. He touched my face." he said.

Edward flinched sorrowfully at that. He knew Harry had a lot worst time of it tonight than he had. Edward himself was the military's dog. he was used to violence and blood. He had to be ready for it. Because if the military ever called him out on it he'd have no choice.

"Very well, Voldemort has overcome that particular barrier. Harry, continue please." Dumbledore said wearily. They continued on, explaining how Voldemort had emerged from the cauldron and summoned the Death Eaters.

Edward then told them why they wanted him. For the creation of the Philosiphers stone and why. "When I lost my arm and leg someone very close to me. A good friend of mine lost their body. I bonded their soul to a suit of armor but went looking for how to create the Philosiphers stone to help rectify the mistake I had made. But the ingredients...are human lives. And I just can't do that." he revealed quietly.

All of them looked repulsed and Dumbledore looked somewhat worried and furious but ho motioned for them to continue. Harry told about their duel. And Edward using Cedric's wand.

He told them how when he attacked Voldemort the wands connected before people Voldemort had killed were coming from the wand. "Priori incantatem." Dumbeldore whispered.

He then sighed, looking Harry in the eyes as he explained a bunch of stuff Edward really didn't get. Something about Harry and Voldemorts wands being brothers. Now, magic? Yeah, he could get used to that. Wands having brothers? No. Afterwords they finished explaining. Edward telling them how his 'friend' had been coming to him in dreams, revealing he was alive when Edward had thought he was dead. He then mentioned Alphonse's final warning that Ed needed to get to Cedric. That Harry would break free. After that Harry fell silent, staring at the pheonix. Snatching a glance at it Edward saw it actually crying. And for some odd reason where the tears touched the leg became mended. Edward managed a small smile.

Harry definetely needed that. "You both," Dumbledore said, drawing their attention "Have shown bravy beyond what I could have expected tonight. You have shown bravery equal to those who died fighting Voldemort at the height of his power. You have shoulder a grown wizards burden and found yourself equal to it. And you have given us all we have the right to ask. But for now you both need rest. I will personally escort you both to the hospital wing because you will not find rest in a dormitory tonight and Edward, I'm sure your family is anxious to see you. A sleeping potion and some peace. Sirius, would you like to stay with Harry?" he asked.

Sirius nodded, standing and transforming into the black dog Edward had first met him as. Edward grinned at that "One of these times you gotta teach me how to do that." he said. Sirius barked, tail wagging as his dog eyes glinted mischiviously. They then slowly made their way down the stairs to thee hospital wing in silence. But what they found when they entered the room was not peace.

Instead Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, and Hermione were grouped around a harrassed Madam Pomfrey. Roy was watching in tired amusement while Riza sat at his bedside. Pinako sat in a chair next to a bed where an annoyed Winry sat.

But seeing Edward enter she immediately jumped up, wordlessly lunging at him and entwining her arms around his neck "_I thought I'd never see you again_." she whispered as Harry's friends all moved towards him.

Dumbledore however held up a hand "Please listen to me for just a moment. Both Harry and Edward have been through a terrible ordeal tonight and have just had to relive it for me. What they need now is sleep, rest, and quiet. But you are welcome to stay if you'd like." he said.

He then glared at them "I also do not want you questioning them until they are ready." he said.

Edward immediately glanced at Roy, mouthing 'tomorrow'. Roy however shook his head, bringing out a mirror. Immediately Edward knew they had been watching the whole time.

Roy then met his eyes, mouthing his own words 'I'm proud of you'. And Edward couldn't help but feel the pride at those words.

"I will be back as soon as I have spoken to Fudge. And I would like you both to remain here until I have spoken with the school." Dumbledore said.

He then turned to leave, pausing only briefly to look at Edward with a twinkle once more in his eyes "And Edward, if you ever want to learn how to use magic there is always a place open to you at Hogwarts." he said. Edward nodded. He was grateful that Dumbldore had offered him a spot.

But as he looked around at Roy, Riza, Winry, and Pinako he knew...he had a place to stay and he wasn't giving it up for school. Even if it was only for a few months.


	34. Chapter 34

**Yet another chapter. This ones kinda from the book. Ish. Basically think Fudge versus Dumbledore with Edward the biased judge. This chapter was a blast to write despite it's similarities simply because...Edward has a smart mouth. Gotta love that quick wit. Anyways, thanks for meeting the ten once more! We got over four hundred! Thanks so much! So anyways, ten or a week. **

**Don't own FMA or HP**

When Edward woke it clearly hadn't been long enough. It was still dark and there was that chill in the air that nightime usually brought was still in the air. But the whispering was to loud for him to sleep with.

"They'll wake them if they don't shut up!"

"What are they shouting about? Nothing else can have happened, can it?"

Edward opened his eyes, seeing everyone staring at the door.

Now that he was being slowly arousd he, too, could hear the people shouting ang running towards the hospital wing. "I don't know who they think they are but somehow I'm tempted to barbeque them for waking up Ed and Harry." Roy said irritably, rising to a sitting position with a wince.

Hearing what he said everyone turned to Edward and Harry, startled when they saw that yes, yes they were awake. But they hesitated, knowing with this level of shouting there was no way they'd be able to get back to sleep.

Abruptly the door swung open, revealing Cornelious Fudge, Snape and McGonagall on his heels. "Where's Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded.

Roy glared darkly at him "Not here. And this is a hospital wing. We have people trying to rest here that were woken by your probably petty squables." he said bitingly. Edward had a feeling he had been asleep too, judging by Riza's amused smirk.

Sudddenly the door opened again and Dumbledore entered "What has happened? Why are you disturbing these people? Minevera, I'm surprised at you...I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch." he said sharply.

Minerva however answered immediately "There is no need to stand guard over him anymore, Dumbledore! The minister has seen to that!" she shrieked.

Edward had a feeling nobody had ever seen the transfiguration teacher so...livid. She looked ready to tear the Minister straight in half. Or curse him with a number of effective hexes.

"When we told Mr. Fudge that we had caught the Death Eater responsible for tonights events," Snape said, his voice low and cold "He seemed to feel his personal safety was in question. He insisted on summoning a dementor to accompany him into the castle. He brought it up to the office where Barty Crouch-"

"I told him you would not agree, Dumbledore!" Professor McGonagall fumed. "I told him you would never allow dementors to set foot inside the castle but-"

"My dear woman!" roared Fudge. It was clear this was an arguement that would be going on for a while so Edward settled down to get comfortable. "As Minister of Magic, it is my desicion whether I wish to bring protection with me when interviewing a possibly dangerous-"

"The moment that...that thing entered the room, it swooped down on Crouch and...and..." she seemed unable to finish. A part of Edward was starting to get curious. Dementors were not something he had heard of.

But judging by the mixed looks of fear and revulsion he guessed it wasn't a good thing. "By all accounts, he is no loss! It seems he has been reponsible for several deaths!" Fudge shouted. _And kidnappings_, Edward thought bitterly as he glanced at Winry.

"But he cannot give testimony, Cornelius. He cannot give evidence of why he killed those people." Dumbledore said sharply, looking as though he was just seeing Fudge for the first time.

"Why he killed them? Well that's no mystery, is it? He was a raving lunatic! From what Severus and Minerva have told me, he seems to have thought he was doing it all on You-Know-Who's instruction!" Fudge shouted.

"Yeah well, hate to break it to you pops but he was. If you don't trust the raving lunatic then how about you listen to us. We're telling you that Voldemort was..alive in a sense. And now he's got his full power back." Edward cut in sharply. Fudge looked like a heavy weight had been swung into his face.

Dazed and blinking, he stared at Edward as if he couldn't quite believe what he had just heard "You-Know-Who...returned? Come no..."

"As Minerva and Severus have doustless told you," Dumbledore cut in "we heard Barty Crouch confess. Under the influence of Veritaserum, he told us how he was smuggled out of Azkaban, and how Voldemort, learning of his continued existence from Bertha Jorkins, went to free him from his father and used him to capture Harry. The plan worked, I tell you. Crouch has helped Voldemort to return."

"See here, Dumbledore," Fudge started with a small smile "You...you can't seriously believe that. You-Know-Who...back? Come now, come now. Certaintly, Crouch may have believed himself to be acting upon You-Know-Who's orders. But to take the word of a lunatic like that, Dumbledore-"

"When Harry and Edward touched the Triwizard Cup tonight they were transported straight to Voldemort." Dumbledore cut in once more. "They witnessed Lord Voldemort's rebirth. I will explain it all to you if you will step into my office." he said.

He then shook his head "But I cannot permit you to question either of them tonight." he said.

But Fudge still had that curious, slightly hysterical smile "You are prepared to take Harry and Edwards word on this, are you, Dumbledore?" he asked. Sirius began growling and Riza sat up straight, her eyes flashing dangerously at the implications as a strange chill settled over the room. Fudge wasn't being serious. He couldn't be.

"Certaintly I believe them." Dumbledore said, his eyes blazing "I heard Crouch's confession, and I heard their account of what happened after they touched the Triwizard Cup. Both stories make sense and explain everything that has happened since Bertha Jorkins disappeared last summer." he said.

Fudge however shot Harry a look "You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, on the word of a lunatic and a boy who...well..." he glanced at Harry. Edward frowned in confusion, not knowing what he was talking about.

Harry however understood all to well "You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge." Harry said softly, speaking for the first time since Cornelius Fudge had entered the room.

Fudge reddened slightly but he still looked defiant "And if I have?" he demanded.

Edward scoffed "And did you not pay attention to her incorrect labeling of Harry's age? Or the fact Cedric has not once been added as a Hogwart's champion? Or the fact that she claimed I'm some sort of half monstrous creature. News flash, I'm an alchemist. Not half werewolf. Want me to prove it?" Edward snapped.

Fudge looked at him with fury "But you all have been hiding secrets! A parslemouth eh? And having funny turns about the castle?" he asked.

"Well normally when someone has a phantom injury it could end up hurting now and again." Roy cut in. "Now i may not know much about magic but if a normal phantom injury does that then what of a curse scar caaused by the avada kedavra curse? Tell me Mr. Fudge, is it common for people to not have lingering pain from a curse meant to kill? Oh that's right, Harry's the only one to have survived. Therefore you wouldn't know how the scar acts." Roy said mockingly.

Fudge was quite red with anger now "You'll have to forgive me if I don't take the word of someone from...your country-"

"Look, we saw Voldemort come back!" Harry shouted, trying to get out of bed but Mrs. Weasley held him down.

"We saw the Death Eaters. I can give names. Lucious Malfoy,"

"Cleared. A very old family, donations to excellent causes-"

"In other words he bought his way out of jail." Fudge glared at Edward.

"Macnair!"

"Also cleared! Now working for the Ministry!"

"Great! They have perfect access to take over the wizarding world!"

"Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle-"

"You are merely repeating names of people who were acquitted of being Death Eaters thirteen years ago! You could have found those names in old reports from the trails!"

"I wasn't aware all of your old records were so open a fourteen year old could get a hold of trial records. Boy do I pity those mens reputations. Children must fear them after reading those!"

Fudge ground his teeth together as he turned on Edward "And who are you to talk? I bet your country is so pitifully small that they have only kept from being taken over because it's so undesireable." he sneered.

Edward scoffed "Not a chance. The military would never allow it. In fact..." Edward trailed off, seeing Roy shake his head ever so slightly.

Edward smirked, leaning back and closing his eyes "You know what? A small town leader like you isn't even worth talking to." he said casually.

Roy smiled at that one, nodding to show Edward said exactly the right thing. Fudge however looked madder than ever, his face as red as a tomato. "It seems to me," he said forcibly, "That you are all determined to start a panic that will destabalize everything we have worked for these last thirteen years!" he said angrily.

Edward blinked, now finally understanding. This man was willing to ignore the greatest threat to the wizarding world...because he was comfortable where he was?!

"Voldemort has returned," Dumbledore repeated. Though at this rate it would take a miracle for Minister Idiot to believe him. "If you accept that fact straightaway, Fudge, and take the necessary measures, we _may_ still be able to save the situation. The first and most essential step is to remove Azkaban from the control of the dementors-"

"Preposterous!" Fudge cut in once more. "Remove the dementors?I'd be kicked out of office for suggesting it! Half of us only feel safe at night because we know that the dementors are standing guard at Azkaban!" he said.

"The rest of us sleep less soundly in our beds, Cornelius, knowing that you have put Lord Voldemort's most dangerous supporters in the care of creatures who will join him the instant he asks them! They will not remain loyal to you, Fudge! Voldemort can offer them much more scope for their powers and their pleasures than you can! With the dementors behind him, and his old supporters returned to him, you will be hardpressed to stop him from regaining the sort of power he had thirteen years ago!" Dumbledore shouted. Fudge was silent at that, mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find the words to say.

"The second step you must take-and at once, is to send envoys to the giants." Dumbledore pressed.

Fudge's eyes bulged in rage "Envoys to the giants? What madness is this?" he shrieked.

Roy frowned "Basically you make friends with them before Voldemort can. Though it seems you care more for your position than your people. That is not what a being a leader is about. The path you are taking is a blinded one that will lead not only you but the entire wizarding world to a spiraling downfall. But with these steps, even if you lose your place in office, you will always be remembered as a brave and couragous leader. Not the coward who stepped aside to let the world he knew so well come crumbling down at his feet." Roy said darkly.

Dumbledore nodded "And if you are determined to shut your eyes then we have reached a parting of ways. You must act as you see fit and I shall act as I see fit." Dumbledore said gravely. His voice carried no hint of threat. It waas a mere statement.

But Fudge bristled as though Dumbledore were bracing to attack "Now see here, Dumbledore, I've always given you free reign. I've had a lot of respect for you. I might not have agrees with some of your decisions, but I've kept quiet. There aren't many who'd have let you hire werewolves, or keep Hagrid, or decide what to teach your students without reference to the Ministry. But if you're going to work against me-"

"The only one I'm against is Lord Voldemort. If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side." Dumbledore corrected.

Fudge stayed silent. You could see that somewhere in him he knew without a doubt that Voldemort was back. But as Edward had learned time and again, humanity didn't like change. Didn't like to adapt. To accept Voldemort was back was to accept that people would get hurt and die.

That the darkest threat to the wizarding world was out on the loose at that very moment.

"He can't be back, Dumbledore, he just can't be..." Fudge practically begged.

Finally as though tired with his hesitation and refusal Snape strode forward, pulling up the sleeve of his arm to show the same mark Wormtail had. "There, the Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater, we were to Disapparate and Apparate, instantly, at his side. This Mark has been growing clearer all year. Karkaroff's too. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight?" Well that was news to Edward "We both felt the Mark burn. We both knew he had returned. Karkaroff fear the Dark lord's vengeance. He betrayed too many of his fellow Death Eaters to be sure of a welcome back into the fold." Fudge stepped back from Snape as though repelled by the mark on Snape's arm. He didn't seem to have heard a word though.

For his next words left a bitter taste in the air "I don't know what you and your staff areplaying at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough. I have no more to add. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore to discuss the running of this school. I must returned to the Ministry." Fudge then strode quickly to the door before pausing with a flinch and turning to stride back towards Harry.

"Your winnings." he said before turning to Ed, dropping off an identical bag "Since you tied and it was the first time in history we did decide to give you a thoasand Galleons. Normally there would be a ceremony but under the circumstances..." he trailed off, slamming the bowler hat on his head and marching resolutely out the door, slamming it behind him.

Edward sighed "Two faced coward." he muttered.

Dumbledore nodded gravely "There is work to be done immediately. Molly, can I count on you and Arthur?" he asked.

Molly nodded "Of course. We know what Fudge is. It's Arthur's fondness for muggles that has held him back at the Ministry all these years. Fudge thinks he lacks proper wizarding pride." she said.

Dumbledore nooded "Then I need to send word to Arthur. All those we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately, and he is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as shortsighted as Cornelius." he said. Bill nodded, standing and moving to pull on his cloak "I'll go now." he said. "Excellent. Tell him what has happened. Tell him I will be in direct contact with him shortly. He will need to be discreet, however. If Fudge thinks I am interfering at the Ministry-"

"Leave it to me." Bill said confidently. He then strode quickly from the room.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said, turning to her "I need to see Hagrid in my office immediatly. And...if she will consent to come, Madame Maxime." McGonagall nodded.

"Poppy, would you be very kind and go down to Professor moody's office, where I think you will find a house-elf called Winky in considerable distress? Do what you can for her and take her back to the kitchens. I think Dobby will look after her for us." he said. Madam Pomfrey looked startled but obidiently did as she was told.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, as though waiting for signs of anyone listening in. "And now," he said after a while, "it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius...if you could resume your usual form." he said.

Sirius whimpered before doing so, immediately causing a shriek from Mrs. Weasley "Sirius Black!" she shouted, pointing at him.

Ron frowned "Mum, shut up! It's okay!" he said.

Snape had not yelled, nor did he jump in surprise like Roy did.

But the look on his face was one of mingledfury and horror. "Him!" he snarled, staring at Sirius, whose face showed equal dislike. "What is he doing here?"

"He is here by my invitation," said Dumbledore, looking between them, "as are you, Severus. I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other." It looked to Edward like this was asking for as much, if not more than the miracle of Fudge believing them that Voldemort was back.

"I will settle, in the short term," said Dumbledore with a bite of impatience in his voice, "For a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth stand united, there is no hope for any of us." he said gravely.

Edward watched curiously as the two inched forward, shaking hands very briefly before regaining their distance.

Dumbledore nodded, stepping between them "That will do to be going on with. Now, I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while. I will contact you there."

Immediately Harry began to protest and Edward felt a sharp sting of sympathy. Edward's family was mostly here. With the exception of Alphonse. All Harry had was Sirius. The wanted man who couldn't take his own godson out for his birthday. Sirius then morphed, leaving the room as a black dog once more.

"Severus, you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready...if you are prepared..."

"I am."

It was strange to Edward. It almost seemed to him like Severus was reluctant and...remorseful? His face was paler than normal and his cold black eyes seemed to withhold several emotions that didn't sit very well with the normally stoic potions master.

"Then good luck." Dumbledore said.

Then finally Dumbledore fell silent once more as Severus left. It seemed to be that he was taking the moment to catch his breath and reorganize his plans. Edward could only imagine what there was that had to be done. For one man to take it all on, especially one as old as Dumbledore, was unimaginable.

"I must go downstairs." he said finally. "I must see the Diggory;s. Harry, Edward, take the rest of your potion. I will see you all later." he said before disappearing. It was as though the tension of the night finally caught up in one moment as shoulders slumped.

Edward sighed before yawning "I don't know about you but I'm heading back to bed." he said, turning on his side away from them. And he didn't intend on getting up for a while.


	35. Chapter 35

**Here, my friends, is the epilogue. And I will extend my condition just this once. Either twenty reviews or two weeks till I post the interlude chapter. Keep in mind...the interlude has the summary for the next arc.**

**Don't own FMA of HP**

The next morning was probably more painful than the encounter with Voldemort. The mourning Diggory parents came up to see them. They didn't blame neither Harry nor Edward and thanked them both. For returning his body to them.

Edward then reached into his pocket "I also have this. It...saved my life. Contrary to it's one streak of bad luck I'd say it's actually a pretty lucky wand." he said, handing Amos Diggory the wand.

Amos took it gently, stroking the wood sorrowfully "It saved your life eh? Finally learned some magic?" he asked.

Edward nodded "Yeah. I guess I did." he said with a pained smile.

Finally Amos sighed, handing it back to Edward "Here. You keep it. Something tells me that the wand prefers you to me anyways." he said.

Edward tried to protest but both parents wouldn't take the wand back. As they left Harry tried to give them the prize money, saying Cedric deserved it more but they declined it.

The following evening however brought a huge surprise. Something oddly pleasant amidst the turmoil and gloom that settled upon the school. Roy had finally told Edward, about how he had forgotten to take the package back to the rooms. He revealed the object inside to be a wand. Along with a small note.

_Edward,_

_I know you don't believe in magic but in reality your father didn't either. Though I recently had a pleasant surprise for a visitor. Your father and your brother stopped in for a little and helped me find a wand for you. It may not work as well as if you were to come to the shop but it is a peculiar wand. It was one of the first I made and has yet to find a partner. I hope you can put it to good use in the tournament. Who knows, it may save your life._

_Ollivander_

Edward was touched by that but...he had found that he and Cedric's wand had a slight bond. It was...a love hate relationship. With an inanimate object. But it worked. So, when he discovered Roy's connection with the wand from Ollivander's he insisted he keep it. The next surprise however was even more pleasant and was not found until they returned to their rooms. For there, sitting on the couch, playfully batting Black Hayate's nose, was a baby chimera. It seemed to closely resemble Black Hayate and had white feathery wings that contrasted with it's black fur. It's scales on it's paws were also white. But unlike Kiri this chimera was much more dog-like in features. Next to the small chimera were several of Kiri's black feathers.

Roy frowned, looking at them thoughtfully "Those homunculi said that Kiri had become tempramental after they had taken her pup." he said.

Edward nodded, going closer and examining the chimera that sniffed him curiously "Looks like she's got marks on her feet from where chains were rubbing them. I'd be willing to bet Kiri got her free." he said.

Roy raised an eyebrow "And took her here?" he asked in disbelief. Sure Kiri had saved him however briefly but...she was a chimera!

Winry however smiled knowingly, exchanging a look with Riza who nodded "She's a mother. And she knew that the only safe place would be with the chimera's father, Black Hayate." she said.

Edward smirked, scratching the chimera "Well she'll always have a place to stay here. Sound good Kirei?" he asked.

The little chimera barked eagerly though at it's young age it sounded more like a squeak. After that the school year was relatively quiet. They only had a week left and it passed quicker than Edward would have liked. Soon enough they were boarding the Hogwart's Express. From there Edward, Roy, and Riza would catch a special train to Amestris where they would continue on with their military life with none at Hogwart's any wiser.

Before they could leave though Harry stopped Edward "Thanks. For all the help." he said.

Edward nodded "Not a problem. I'm just starting to wish I could fight the dragon again. That was kind of fun." he joked.

Harry chuckled "Maybe for you. Anyways, see you next year?" he asked.

Edward frowned, falling solemn "No. We were assigned for one year. So actually...this is goodbye." he said.

Harry seemed a bit more downcast at that before smiling "No. We'll see eachother again. Just you wait." he said.

Edward smirked at that "Alright. I'll hold you to it." he said.

break

That night as they rode home to Amestris on the train Edward had another of his dreams.

_Edward smiled as he found himself in the white dreamscape once more, Alphonse sitting in front of him. "So...you and dad visited Ollivanders, huh?" he asked. _

_Alphonse perked up "So you got the wand? Does it work?" he asked eagerly. _

_Edward chuckled but shook his head "Nope. But it really likes Mustang. Instead me and Cedric's wand have a temporary alliance. Dunno why." he said. _

_Alphonse blinked "That's unexpected. But I'm glad it worked out. Wait till you start using magic. It's everything Teacher taught us was bad. You can get so lazy." he said. _

_E__dward cocked his head at that "Are you...learning magic?" he asked. _

_Alphonse nodded "That's how I'm able to keep appearing to you. Using a combination of alchemy and magic. I'm still learning but already I know how to do this and dad can't." he said. _

_Alphonse finally smiled "So...apparently you got a new pet?" he asked. E_

_dward snapped his full attention towards his brother "How did you know about that?" he asked. _

_Alphonse smirked "Because...I helped free her. While Kiri was saving Roy from the homunculi. I had a feeling she'd come stay with you. Her and her pup." he said. _

_Edward however shook his head "Only the pup, Kirei. We don't know where Kiri went." he said. _

_Alphonse's face fell a little in disappointment "Oh...I thought she'd go with you..." he said. _

_He then sighed "Oh well. I'm sure she feels happier knowing that little Kirei is safe with you. Take good care of her you hear. That little chimera's got more of an innocent spirit than you'd ever imagine. Oh and a heads up...she's not venoumous like her mother. So that's one less worry." he said. _

_He then rose to his feet, stretching "At any rate it's time for me to go. I'll talk to you later brother. Both dad and I can't wait till we can be a family again." he said. before the dream ended._

Edward's eyes shot open and immediately a cold feeliing settled in the pit of his stomach.

His dad still viewed him as a son. But...what if Edward view him as a father any more?


	36. Interlude

**Here is the interlude. It's a short scene followed by a summery of what's happened so far. _GO LOOK AT THE BOTTOM. CONTAINS A SUMMERY FOR THE NEXT PART_. That is all. But be warned I don't exactly have the next part written. Kind of on a block with the wedding on it's final week. Oh my gosh I'm getting married in a week! Oh the stress! Never get married! Well...maybe. I hear the stress s worth it. We'll see. But on a positive my best friend is pregnant! Squee! I'm totally stoked! Oh and also? When I went through this spurt at first I calculated that I would be posting this interlude sometime in october. You guys got it in september. Because of your support I've been able to post almost everyday Your reviews also inspire me with ideas. If anyone has any suggestions for what they want to see in the second arc feel free to listen and maybe I'll add in some of your ideas. A lot of stuff I've currently doen is based off of readers wants after all. :)**

**Don't own FMA or HP**

**AND AGAIN! lOOK AT VERY TOP AND VERY BOTTOM. TOP SETS THE STAGE FOR THE NEXT AND BOTTOM IS A SUMMARY!**

Edward stretched out in Roy's chair, his feet propped up on the desk as him and Riza waited anxiously for Roy to come. He had been summoned by Furher Bradley. They were merely waiting for him to return. Both of them were worried. Since they had left Hogwarts things seemed to be going down hill in the home land. Leautenant Ross had been accused of killing Hughes, Roy 'barbequed her, Edward was sent off to the desert to see that Roy really hadn't killed Ross, and in the meantime Roy set up a trap to find the homunculi. One that inevitably failed but succeeded. They found a path in one of the labs but Roy got stabbed by Lust once more. He also killed her through using magic and alchemy. But now Bradly wanted to talk to him and for Riza and Edward it was a matter...of waiting.

"This is so boring. I would love to fight a dragon about now." Edward said with a grin.

Riza smiled in amusement "I'm sure you would." she stated, her eyes never once leaving the door.

They both then sat up as Roy entered, immediately sinking onto the couch before wincing in pain. "You know...that's twice I've been stabbed by that woman. And in the same spot too. I know she's dead now but I think I'd rather tackle the other homunculi. Before they get the jump on us." he said.

Riza frowned "And how would that be...sir?" she asked formally, both of them having decided to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the military for now.

Roy smirked, leaning forward ever so slightly "Pack your bags. Looks like for 'causing trouble' I'm being sent out on punishment. And I can't very well go without my 'family' right?" he asked.

Edward sat up, grinning "Really? perfect! Maybe now I can find more clues to Al's whereabout. I know the secret is in magic." he said.

Roy nodded "And I can research more about ways to defaat the homunculi." he said.

Riza however smirked "Just don't forget about your classes." she said.

Roy looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes "That's why you're there." he said.

Edward smiled as he got to his feet "So what are we waiting for? Our bags won't pack by themselves." he said with a grin.

Roy smirked "Not yet anyways."

Riza smiled at their antics.

They then looked up, hearing a tapping at the window. Curious, Roy rose slowly to his feet, letting the barn owl in that landed in the ledge, holding out a foot with a letter. Quickly Roy untied it before scanning the contents in the letter before smirking "Looks like we won't be staying at the Leaky Cauldren again. Seems Dumbledore wants us on his team. The Order of the Pheonix."

This was going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts.

**story so far:**

Roy, having just gotten out of a conference with Fuher Bradley, confronted Edward about his recent rash actions, informing them about their newest orders. What he didn't expect to find was Edward, lost and alone with Alphonse dead. Unfortunetly orders are orders and the two are sent to teach at Hogwarts. A job that all other alchemists had come back from in a semi state of insanity. As they are leaving Riza joins them, having gotten permission on the basis of forming their cover story. They decided to go as a family. Riza was pretending to be Edward's mother while Roy was pretending to be engaged to her. They also decided to tell everyone that none of them could use alchemy.

While preparing in Diagon Alley Edward began his quest to look up how magic worked. Reading book after book. Towards the end of the trip Riza and Roy surprised him with a small chimera for a pet which Edward named Kiri. The first night in Hogwart's was one of their first difficult ones as a newly found false family. Edward had a nightmare of Alphonse's death and Roy, concerned for his youngest subordinate stayed with him. After the terrible nightmare Edward began to take Dreamless Drought potion to keep the nightmares at bay. After that life continued at a steadily normal pace. Roy's alchemy classes were...above and beyond hopeless and Edward spent most of his time sitting in on classes or exploring the castle. But in October came a stunning turn of events. The Triwizard Tournament. A tournement that takes one champion from three schools to compete in life threatening challenges. But to everyones surprise two names came out of the cup.

Harry Potter, a teen who Edward had previously met on the Hogwarts express, and Edward himself. Roy was furious at the turn of events, trying to get them to retract Edward's name but realized that the magically binding contract would not allow it. So, faced with that uncertainty of why someone would put Edwards name in when he had previously been thought of as a muggle, was now throwing a darker light on the wizarding world. Before the first task could take place however they had a weighing of wands where Edward met an old friend of his fathers, Ollivander. Ollivander revealed that Hohenhiem had used magic however briefly and that it could be possible Edward could use it to though Edward said no. After that came the first task against a ferocious dragon. Luckily, having spent the past two years fighting chimeras and alchemists, this task was extremely easy for a talented alchemist such as Edward. Unfortunetly he had to reveal his abilities as an alchemist in the process. Afterwards, enthralled by his abilities the students cornered him in alchemy class, forcing Roy to come to his rescue by threatening to barbeque the students, giving them a small display of alchemic power as warning.

After that the class settled down once more. In celebration of Edward's success they decided to visit Hogsmeade where Edward came across mirrors that, when bonded to you by blood, would let you see anything you wanted. With or without the mirrors with you. It also had a small ability to let you see through anyones eyes. Edward got the mirrors but, in going to such an out of the way location, was attacked with Kiri coming to his rescue. unfortunetly Edward was injured, having briefly lost the will to fight. He stayed in the hospital wing where he was attacked for the second time that night by a stranger in the hospital wing who revealed herself to be Lust in disguise. Joining her was none other than Kiri. The betrayal of the chimera once again caused the deep wounds to Edward's soul to open so, when the Yule Ball was announced Roy came up with a plan to help, by inviting Edward's child hood friend, Winry Rockbell, as Edward's date.

That night Edward and Winry were attacked once more by Lust. During the attack Winry bravely defended Edward, once more giving him a reason to fight. Edward, heartened by her bright personality and words of encouragement, now turned his focus upon the golden egg they had recieved during the first task. After quickly solving the clue he worked with Winry to come up with a solution to survive under water. Roy in the meantime traveled back to Amestris to obtain some books for Edwrd to help him, and in doing so realized that magic maybe wasn't as impossible as it seemed. And that other things also couldn't. In revealing that he boldly proposed to Riza who accepted his proposal. After that Edward continued on his quest to find out ways to survive the second task. After doing the second task he did wonderfully up until he had made it to the surface, the underwater motor he had used not working as well on the surface. Roy however helped him out, claiming Edward might as well be his son.

After that they began a normal routine, waiting for the next task. During that time Edward came to the startling realization that Alphonse was alive, due to seeing him in a dream that Alphonse used to talk to him. After finding out about the third task and what it involved. This time it was Roy who helped train Edward for the task, maing sure he was prepared. During their preparations Winry was kidnapped without their knowing, Envy replacing her flawlessly. Oblivious to the near by threat they continued on, preparing for the maze. Upon entering Edward found himself confronted with no obstacles. As Edward continued through the maze he was oblivious to the growing danger outside. Envy took the oppurtinity to take on Roy on his own, him and Lust managing to wound him before both homunculi were attacked by none other than Kiri. After being provided the opening Roy realized that a small package he was holding for Edward had been torn open, revealing a wand which he used to save his life. Edward meanwhile was met with Cedric and Harry in the center of the maze and together the three decided on a tie.

So they all touched the cup at once, being whisked to a graveyard where Cedric was immediately killed. Edward and Harry wer then confronted by Envy, who appeared to sustain much longer lasting damage from the magic, and Lust. Lust and Envy then were joined by Wormtail wo revived the fearsome Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort then revealed all his plans, including those made for Edward. He wanted Edward to make a philosiphers stone. Edward however refused and, through using Cedric's wand, created an alchemic diversion to help Harry get at Voldemort. Unfortunetly through a bizzare magic they were seperated and Edward was left on his own. But after being visited once more by Alphonse's magical apparation he began running towards Cedric, only to be stopped by Envy. Without thinking Edward used the wand to cast a confundus charm on Envy, allowing him to escape with Harry.

They then reached Hogwarts safely where Edward told Dumbledore of Moody's treachery that he had learned of from Envy and Lust. Dumbledore sent Edward to his office and set out to rescue Winry from the dark wizard impersonating Moody. Finally, after a long interogation the two were granted rest. But before they could really sleep they were awoken by Fudge who vehemently believed Voldemort to be back. After a long arguement which had Fudge storming out the boys finally got the rest they next morning Edward and Harry met with the Diggory's and, after mentioning how Cedric's wand had saved him, they let Edward keep Cedric's wand that had formed a reluctant and temporary truce with Edward. Edward, Roy, Riza, and Winry were then surprised to find a young chimera pup in their living room.

It was Kira and Black Hayate's pup and Kiri had entrusted the young chimera to them and the little chimera was promtply named Kirei. Later that night Edward was visited once more by Alphonse who explained he had helped free little Kirei, though he was disappointed when Kiri didn't go with. Alphonse then mentioned how he was with Hohenhiem and couldn't wait for them to be a complete family again and expressing how Hohenheim missed his other son. But when Edward awoke he realized he didn't feel the same. But there wasn't time to dwell on it as they returned to Amestris where they continued on as normal until this time Roy caused trouble. Enough to be sent...back to Hogwarts. And of course he couldn't go without his family. Espescially since Dumbledore invited them all...to join the Order of the Pheonix.

**Here is the official summery for what you can expect in the next part of the story. I hope you all will continue to enjoy it as you have the first part. **

As Edward struggles to decide if he wants to be with Hohenhiem or Roy Roy faces his own struggle of asking Edward a very important question to both of them. Does he want to be his son officially. Meanwhile Riza's trying to plan her and Roy's wedding and troubles looming over the horizon as Umbrigde slowly takes over Hogwarts and the military begins to plot for Roy, Riza, and Ed's downfall.

**And remember, arc two will be ON THIS FIC so keep an eye on you story alerts. This way you don't have to continuouslly check my main profile page. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Welcome to the start of part two! My husband and I finally have internet and after spending a day stuck home sick (curse colds. It's almost summer. How could I catch a cold when it's so darn hot!) so I figured I would post the new chapter of the new arch. And so that you know...this arch is what started it all. When I started this story there were three portions. But it all started _because_ of what will occur in the second portion. I'm glad you guys decided you wanted me to continue this and let me tell you I am fired up. I just hope you guys will be too.**

**Don't own HP or FMA**

Roy stretched as they got off of the train. "How can you stand riding those things all of the time?" he asked

Edward. Edward smirked "Because it's relaxing. Figured you'd enjoy it." he said.

Roy scoffed "I think I'd prefer teleportation." he said.

"It's actually called Apparation."

Roy jumped, looking at the young woman with aquatic blue hair and matching eyes "Uh...who are you?" he asked.

The girl grinned, holding out her hand "Names Tonks. I'm your ride back to headquarters. Roy, Riza, and Edward right?" she asked.

Roy nodded, relaxing as he shook her hand "Yes. it's nice to meet you. So how are we getting there?" he asked.

Tonks grinned though Edward didn't like the mischivious twinkle in her eyes "Let's find out if you like teleportation as much as you say, shall we?" she asked.

And in a blink of an eye she grabbed the three of them and they were gone.

break

When they landed on the street Roy placed a hand against his head "Never mind. I prefer the train." he said.

Edward snicked while Riza smothered her grin. "Where's number thirteen?" Edward asked suddenly, drawing their attention.

Startled the older military officials looked up, seeing a house twelve, and a fourteen. Tonks grinned, handing them a paper "Here. Read it. Don't speak it. Just memorize and think it." she said.

The three of them took it, easily committing the words to memory before Roy burned the paper with a snap "I assume nobody else can know about it?" he asked.

Tonks nodded "Affirmative." she said.

They then glanced back to the houses before seeing...there was a number thirteen. Roy sighed, shaking his head "You know? Sometimes I wonder if I will ever truely understand magic." he said.

Tonks grinned at that, leading them inside "That's okay. Sometimes I wonder if wizards will ever truely understand alchemy." she commented.

Edward smirked, exchanging a look with roy "Not a chance." he said.

Roy sighed in exasperation "Not in a billion years." he commented sourly.

Edward then smirked at Roy who matched the look. Tonks looked at them in confusion "I heard the students were hopeless but are they really so bad?" she asked.

At this all three Amastrians tensed, looking at each other in annoyance.

"Hopeless."

"Lazy."

"Disgraces to the alchemy world." they said together.

Tonks winced "Ouch. I didn't realize they were that hopeless." she said worriedly.

Edward frowned "You do realize it took them a month to learn how to draw a circle right? Just drawing a circle?" he asked.

Riza shivered "Or that the first class was the first time the students had even touched the book? They didn't even touch them!" she ranted uncharacteristcly.

Roy's eyes flashed at that "Not to mention they refuse to even try to learn. Teaching thousands of students we only have five potential candadites for actually learning alchemy. That's just pathetic." he commented sourly.

Tonks frowned "I didn't realize it was so bad." she said, directing them into the home.

She then held up a finger to her mouth "Make sure to keep your voices down. You don't want to wake anything up." she whispered.

Edward scoffed "Cause that's not creepy at all." he muttered though amusement was clear in his eyes.

Roy also seemed curious as she lead them through the halls to a room that seemed rather full of red heads. "Wow. Didn't realize there were this many Weasley's." Edward commented.

Immediately the group turned before a familiar bushy headed female perked up eagerly "Professor Mustang? I thought you guys weren't coming back here." she said in surprise.

Riza smiled pleasantly "We're here on probation. Again. Once more we will be the alchemy teachers. And after the fiasco at the end of the school year Dumbledore has decided to let us join this little rebellion against Voldemort." she said, drawing a wince from the room.

But then the obvious mother of the Weasley family came forward with a smile "My name is Molly. Molly Weasley. If you have any questions I'd be happy to help. I'm staying here full time with my family. We have a room already prepared for you. unfortunetly we are still...decomtaminating the house of infestations so you will have to share a room with each other." she said.

Riza nodded gratefully "That will be fine." she said.

She then looked curious "Infestations?" she asked.

"My parents have been dead for years now and nobody has bothered taking care of this house." a new voice cut in.

Edward smirked, turning and facing the newcomer "Sirius." he greeted casually.

Sirius nodded, his lips twisting into a smirk "Edward. Still with Winry?" he asked.

Edward scowled, a blush rising to his cheeks "Why does everyone keep saying that?" he ground out.

He then glanced over at Roy who was stating to sweat, just a little. With a casual yawn he stretched his arms "So...where's this room at?" he asked.

Ginny smiled at that "I can take you guys. I had some questions for Professor Mustang anyways. About next years classes." she said.

Edward nodded at that, knowing Ginny was one of the five in Mustang's advanced class.

So she took the lead, leading them out of the kitchen. "So are you continueing the advanced classes this year?" Ginny asked eagerly.

Riza nodded at that, smiling pleasantly "Of course. It's the advanced class that keeps us going." she assured.

Edward chuckled at that "It's comforting to know that all wizards aren't completely unable to learn alchemy." he said.

Ginny nodded, smiling eagerly "And I have been studying. I've picked up a few extra alchemy books over the summer. Fred and George got them for me. Not sure where they got the money but I'm not complaining." she said.

Roy smiled ever so slightly at that "I'm grateful that your studying. It means a lot to me." he told her. Ginny nodded at that, smiling brightly.

She then stopped in front of a door "This is your room. Do you guys have your luggage?" she asked.

Roy nodded at that, pulling out out the pouch Dumbledore had enchanted, though the opening was open for some odd reason. "We have everything in here. Even Kirei though she's not all that happy. Unfortunetly in Amestris Chimera's aren't greeted very well." he explained.

Ginny nodded at that "Well in any case...good night." she said before leaving them.

Roy smiled at that, shaking his head "Luckily we do have the advanced class. If we're lucky others will join it as well this year." he said.

Riza shook her head in amusement as she opened the door to the small room, showing three beds in the room and a door to a bathroom.

Edward smirked, plopping down on a bed "Just like old times right?" he asked.

Roy smirked as he pulled Kirei's kenel out of the purse, unleashing the chimera that immediately pounced out, tackling Black Hayate who yelped. But before he could react with anything but a yelp the playful chimera had already leapt to Edward's bed, walking in a circle before settling down, glancing innocently at Hayate who growled before settling down on the floor.

Riza chuckled at that "She must get that from her mother." she commented in amusement.

Edward chuckled at that, ruffling the top of Kirei's head "But she also gets a lot from her father." he teased.

He then laid down, turning his back to them "Night. I'm getting some sleep. You both should as well." he said.

After all, who knew what these next few weeks, or even months were going to bring.

break

_Edward sighed as he once more found himself in the familiar white of Alphonse's messages. He hadn'thad one since Alphonse had appeared to him at Hogwarts. This brought a smirk to Edwards face "What? Do I have to be somewhere magical to talk to you?" he asked out loud. _

_Alphonse chuckled s he appeared next to him "Of course not brother. But unfortunetly dad and I are travelling a lot so it makes it hard to keep in touch. He's been teaching me lots of alchemy and magic. Not to mention we're also tracking down the homunculi and trying to figre out their plans." he said. _

_Edward frowned, becoming serious "Any ideas what they are working on? Wat they're up to?" he asked. _

_Alphonse frowned just ever so slightly at that "No but I have picked up some new information. Apparently there is a wizard named Nicolas Flamel. I think the reason Voldemort is after you is because this Flamel person created a Philosiphers stone." he said. _

_Edward stiffened, his eyes flashing "Is the wizarding version the same as ours?" he asked sharply. _

_Alphonse shook his head "From what I understand it's not even the same stone. It can be in any shape but can grant immrtality or riches. But...it's just a small difference but not the same stone none the less. However I think Envy told voldemort that you know how to make a Philosiphers stone. And all they would have to do would be just to tell him you can make it. Not that it's different." he said. _

_Edward nodded "He seemed to believe I could make it. That's why he caught me with Harry. So it's because of this Flamel person? Is he still around?" he asked. _

_Alphonse shook his head "No. He died a few years ago. And he took his research and stone along with him. But Ed...he's going to target you again. He has something planned. A truce with the homunculi. We're trying to figure out what but it's not easy. Ed...you need to be careful. Everything seems odd. Dad says that there's an odd feel about the land. Promise you'll be careful?" he asked. _

_Edward sighed "Yeah. I'll be careful. As long as there isn't any life threatening tournaments I should be fine." he teased. _

_Alphonse nodded "Okay. And say hi to everyone for me. Will you?" he asked. _

_Edward sighed sadly at that, realizing that this was the end of the meeting "Yeah okay." he said._

Abruptly he opened is eyes, feeling just a light wetness in his eyes "See ya later. Al..."


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay, you guys can't have not seen this coming but in honor of the...500 reviews (thank you all so much)! I''m posting the next chapter. This one is just starting to touch on stuff but be warned, things told will be important later. Though if you forget cause some of these things are setting up events for at least half way through ark two if not ark three then I'll probably remind those who ask. I'm going to start setting up for what's to come. To be honest it's the only reason Roy and Ed are in the Order. Poor Riza is unfortunetly along for the ride. But I have big plans in store for our favorite Amestrian gang and let me tell you, it's not gonna be pretty! **

**Don't own FMA or HP**

The next morning at breakfast Ed, Roy, and Riza joined the rest in the kitchen which of course brought them immediately into the conversation "So what did you do to get put on probation?" Hermione asked, as curious as ever.

Roy smirked, fingering the top of his glass "Caused a little to much ruckus for their liking back at school. I couldn't just sit back and watch some other guy get sent here and destroy all of my good work could I?" he asked in amusement.

Ginny chuckled at that before turning to Riza "So are you both still engaged? Do you have a wedding date yet?" she asked.

Roy and Riza both tensed ever so slightly at that. They had talked about it over summer but realized a few...snags. "Unfortunetly..." Riza began cautiously, "Well, we hit a few snags over the summer but we actually decided that maybe...we were thinking about having it during the school year." Riza said.

Edward frowned, knowing exactly what snags they had hit. The no fraternization rule. Roy and Riza weren't allowed to _date_. Let alone be married. Not unless one of them quit which was highly unlikely. Edward didn't know about it before but after hearing Roy rant while Riza tried to think of a soltion...he knew it plenty well now. Ginny however grinned "Will the wedding be at Hogwarts? That would be so sweet!" she said with a smile.

Edward blinked at that, the gears turning in his head. A wedding at Hogwarts huh? He glanced over at Roy and Riza, wondering if they'd thought about it. It was a risky move no matter what but...if they got married at Hogwarts they could keep the military in the dark for at least a little longer. And judging by the thoughtful looks on both Roy and Riza's faces they hadn't either "That's actually...a pretty good suggestion. We'll have to think about it." Roy said quietly as he met Riza's eyes, earning a thoughtful nod.

Suddenly Molly came into the kitchen, looking at them all sternly "Don't you all have work to do?" she asked.

Immediately the group of Weasley's groaned, unwillingly getting out of their seats and trudging out of the room. Edward looked back curiously "What are they doing?" he asked.

Molly sighed "Cleaning. If you'd like to help it would be a great help. This house is filthy."

Roy scoffed "Unfortunetly Edward doesn't clean." he said dryly.

Edward however was curious "Will it involve any of the infestations? Gotta admit, helping out with the dangerous stuff might be fun." he commented, the fire in his eyes cleaning.

Molly groaned "Everything from cursed teapots to droxies, to a killer wardrobe. I have no clue what that woman was thinking when she built this house." she said.

Edward grinned, standing up "Good. I've been getting bored. Tell me the most dangerous section and I'm there." he said.

Molly smiled ever so slightly "For now we are working on clearing out the other bedrooms. On the third floor. I'm not sure what's there so be careful." she cautioned. Edward nodded, quickly going to help the others. And to maybe have some fun.

break

Riza watched Edward go with a smile, shaking her head in amusement before turning to Molly, ignoring Roy's dumbfounded expression at Edward's departure "What would you like us to do?" she asked.

Molly sighed, sitting down in a chair "Right now it's all cleaning. Though I suppose you had better get your lessons ready for next year." she said.

Roy shook his head, rolling his eyes "No need. Only my advanced class needs new books and I can buy those myself." he commented.

Molly perked up just a bit at that "I understand Ginny is in your advanced class. I'm quite proud of her for it. I understand there aren't very many?" she asked.

Roy groaned "Five students. Five students in the entire student body who could possibly become alshemists. I've strictly told Mcgonagall to only put out the advanced class as a subject on their sheets. I don't want it to be a club like last year. These five have potential and I'm not letting that go to waste." he said in determination.

Molly smiled at that "Ginny is definetly determined. She has so many brother older than her that sometimes it's hard for her to stand out. I think this is a great way to help her reah her potential and be better than her brothers at something." she said.

Riza smiled at that "Your daughter is an excellent student. It really is an honor to have someone like her in our class." she said, much to Molly's pride.

break

That night the Weasley family trudged in the kitchen, followed by Hermione and an oddly energetic Edward following behind. "So how was the cleaning?" Riza asked, looking up from where she was helping cook.

Edward smirked "Quite interesting." he said.

Ginny smiled tiredly "He's been taking care of the cursed objects much to Sirius' pleasure." she said, nodding at said wizard as he trailed in.

Sirius however just grinned full out "Your son is quite talented Mrs. Hawkeye. I've never seen anyone tackle stuff like that." he said.

Riza raised an eyebrow, wondering just what Edward had gotten up to in the past little while. Molly just sighed at that, dicing up some carrots and adding them to a stew on the stove, much to Ed's delight. Suddenly an owl flew into the room, halting the conversation as it flew to Molly, screeching nervously. Alarmed Molly grabbed the letter, scanning it with her face paling. "Molly? What's wrong?" Sirius asked in concern, moving over by her.

She just shakily held the letter out for him to quickly read over. Immediatly Sirius swore under his breath, hurrying over to a table where papers and pen were kept locked up. He pulled out a piece of parchment, scribbling a letter on it before attatching to the owl's leg "Take that to Harry." he said gruffly.

Hermione and Ron exchanged worried looks "What's wrong?" Ron asked.

Molly bit her lip "It would seem Harry was attacked by dementors. He was able to hold them off but now the ministry is going after him for using magic." she said.

Edward frowned at that "Dementors? Those were mentioned after the tournament. What are they?" he asked.

Ginny turned to him, her face slightly paler than usual "They are creatures that guard the wizarding prison, Azkaban. They suck out the happiness from you and...if you get close enough to one they will suck out your soul if they can. A dementors kiss. It leaves the body living as a souless husk. A fate worst than death." she said.

And for Edward, as an alchemist who had dabbled in human transmutation he understood just how severe that was. Just a soul could be bonded to something else. The body wouldn't be saved but the soul would. But a body without the soul? From that there was no turning back. It was worst than a chimera. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Roy asked, his eyes blazing.

Molly shook her head in dismay "I don't know. Arthur only wrote the bare minimum in his hurry." she said.

Riza smiled softly at that, touching her shoulder "How about for starters we finish dinner?" she asked.

She then glanced back, eyes flashing dangerously despite her innocent smile "Fred, george, would you both like to help?" she asked innocently.

Both twins jumped, exchanging fearful looks before jumping up "Would you like us to-"

"set the table?" both twins asked.

Riza nodded pleasantly "Yes, thank you for volunteering." she said, ignoring Roy and Edward's exchange of smirks.

As soon as the twins, along with Molly and Riza were occupied Ron immediately turned to Sirius "What was the letter you sent? Was it to Harry?" he asked.

Sirius nodded "Telling him to stay put. If dementors are in the area it's only logical that someone is targeting him." he said.

Ginny scoffed just ever so slightly "Why is it when he's in trouble we are unable to do anything?" she asked.

Riza flinched at that, glancing over from her cooking to glance at Roy whose hand moved instincually towards his injured side. Twice he'd been impaled by Lust with her unable to help. She could only thank what ever powers that kept him alive.

With a final sigh she turned to Molly who smiled, no matter how strained it was "Stew is done. Everyone who wants some form an orderly line." she said.

And it was to no surprise Edward somehow was first in line.

break

That night Edward lay on his bed, thinking while Roy and Riza got ready for bed. Finally after a while he turned to them, honest curiosity in his eyes "What are you guys going to do? About this whole wedding?" he asked.

Riza smiled ever so slightly at that "Curiosity killed the cat." she reminded in amusement.

Roy however smirked "But satisfaction brought it back." he teased.

Roy then frowned thoughtfully as he sat on the bed "I think Ms. Weasley's idea has merit. If we do it at Hogwarts then nobody would know. Nobody in the military at least. because right now I hate to say it but the fewer people who know the better. I...I don't want this getting out." he said softly, meeting Riza's eyes.

Riza however nodded "I was actually thinking about that. Over dinner. What do you say to December? Outside in the snow. I'm sure with magic we could make it look marvelous." she said.

Edward grinned at her "Never would have pegged you for the kind to want a fancy wedding _mom_." Edward joked.

Riza however smiled "Actually my dream wedding was at home in my father back yard. With him standing on the porch with that usual look on his face. But I always imagined he'd be...happy with my decision." she said softly.

Roy sighed before smiling softly "Something tells me we've gone against his preferred life for you pretty well." he teased, though his voice was unusually soft.

But it got a laugh out of Riza "True. If he saw me now he'd be turning over in his grave." she said with a smile, though her eyes reflected her pain.

Roy however smiled genuinely "But I've no doubt he'd be proud of you." he said.

He then turned to Ed "What about you and Winry? Getting together yet?" he asked.

Ed scoffed, crossing his arms in annoyance "Please. You sound like Hughes." he commented dryly.

His frowned then lessened as he glanced at Kirei "But I was thinking...do you think when you go to Diagon Alley again you could take me with? I want to get an owl. For Winry. That way she won't have to worry so much." he said quietly.

Roy raised an eyebrow "I thought you liked keeping her in the dark?" he asked.

Edward nodded "I still won't tell her about the dangerous stuff. But...after that time when I thought Al was dead it made me realize that I want to keep in contact with her. I don't want her to worry about me because that's kind of selfish of me. I mean...it's...it's hard to explain." he said, a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

Roy smirked at that, flopping onto his bed "Actually I think I know exactly what you mean kid." he said as Riza turned off the lights, dousing them in darkness.


	39. Chapter 39

**Yes! An update! Sorry for the long wait. The upcoming arc is...complicated. Really complicated. Back when I first started writing this I was truly inspired by one scene, and one scene alone. And that scene is in this arc. It's only a matter of leading up to it because it is a huge turn around point for not only the Fullmetal Alchemist side of things but the Harry Potter side as well. But mostly FMA. I have recently had a stroke of inspiration so I am hoping to get quite a bit written. But thanks for all those who have stayed with me so far. I hope you guys can stay with and put up with me a little longer. :)**

**Don't own HP or FMA**

The next few days passed slowly. They heard little about what had happened with the Dementor attack other than the fact they were grabbing Harry the night on the fourth day. Meaning during that day it was rather hecktic and rushed in the house. Two things that did not bode well for two certain alchemists. Roy sighed in annoyance as he placed his glass of pumpkin juice in front of him, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Seeing this Edward smirked, leaning over to him "We could always use Diagon Alley as our excuse to get out of here." Edward whispered conspiratorially.

Roy looked at him with a raised eyebrow "And leave Riza?" he asked.

Edward frowned, looking over to where she was chatting pleasantly with Molly "I doubt we'll be missed." he said dryly.

Roy smirked knowingly at that, knowing that Ed was more than likely right. "Okay. Let me just ask Sirius for directions." he said as he rose to his feet.

Minutes later he was back, motioning for Edward to follow him "Come on. Let's get going before this place goes down hill." he said in amusement.

Edward nodded, eagerly following him, willing to get out of this chaos.

break

The trip to Diagon Alley wasn't half bad at all. Other than the subway ride. Roy was beginning to really hate trains and all their relations. But after about half an hour they had reached their destination. Looking up at the Leaky Cauldren made Edward smile as he remember something "Maybe we could stop by and visit Ollivander? Tell him how your doing with that wand of his?" Edward said, a slight tease to his voice.

Roy looked away purposefully "I don't know what you mean." he said stiffly.

But Edward knew that wasn't true. he had found Roy practicing a few magic spells on various occasions. _Especially_ the incendia spell. The spell that created fire. Which was actually useful for him as the flame alchemist. It gave him a second thing he could use besides his gloves. Not that Roy would ever admit it. But as they entered the alley itself he dropped the subject, looking around curiously. Almost immediately he was drawn to Florish and Blotts where Roy followed, intending on picking up his alchemy books for his advanced class. While he went up to talk to the clerk Edward began browsing, picking up several books on the way. By time he made it to the front he had a sizable stack, as did Roy.

Seeing this Edward raised an eyebrow "Ten books? Thought there was only five?" he asked.

Roy shrugged "Riza's idea. Incase more join the class. As long as they can actually learn I have no problem with it." he said.

Edward nodded at that, purchasing his books using his winning from the tournament last year. They then packed the books inside Roy's pouch to make room for more purchases. They passed by the pet stores for the moment, figuring a live animal would be best to get last. Instead they began heading to the end of the ally to Ollivanders shop.

If only they could have made it there in peace. "Well if it isn't the little freak." a voice said, stopping them in their tracks.

Edward immediately scowled, turning to face the new stranger "I am not short!" he said defensively.

Roy however stepped in between the two men "I won't have you insult him that way so if you don't mind we'll be going-" "So who does he get it from? His father? Or that tramp of a mother? According to the papers he's only partially werewolf. That has to come from somewhere." the guys said.

Hearing this the crowd around Ed and Roy began backing away from him, making him scowl in annoyance "_Alchemist_. I'm an alchemist. Not half werewolf." he said defensively.

Roy also was fuming, wondering who came up for the rumor of Riza being a monster. Luckily for this man he left his gloves back at Grimmauld Place otherwise he'd have barbequed the guy on the spot. Then again...maybe that wouldn't help right now. Roy thought worriedly, looking around cautiously as people looked at Edward in fear and horror. Even in Hogsmeade Village they didn't act like this.

What was up with everyone all of a sudden? "You should leave Werebrat." one man spat, pulling his wife behind him.

Edward scowled angrily "I'm an _alchemist_!" he shouted.

Roy however cautiously put a hand on his shoulder "Ed, you need to calm down." he said quietly.

Edward was about to answer back with a sharp retort when he realized a startling fact. Roy's hand was shaking, just ever so slightly. Seeing that Edward looked up, watching as Roy's eyes darted around nervously, a hint of worry and fear quite obvious in them. Seeing that Edward turned to scan the crowd, his emotions considerably more level headed. People were regarding them with distrust, hatred, anger, and fear.

And they had only alchemy to defend themselves. "Look, if you want me gone, fine. We'll just leave quietly." Edward said, trying to casually talk his way out.

But the wizard who started this held out a wand, stopping both alchemists from doing anything "Your kind aren't welcome here. At all. Maybe it's best to get rid of you here." he said angrily.

Roy's eyes flashed at that as he moved completely in between the men "That is against the laws. He is an alchemist." he said dangerously.

The man sneered "Not according to the Ministry." he said.

That was all the warning Roy had before a spell hit Ed, slamming him into a wall. Immediately Roy sprung into action, grabbing the dazed boy and darting through the crowd. This was one fight they had to get away from immediately. Especially with Edward looking as dazed as he did. Roy had no doubts that he had hit his head. Quickly he dodged around the corner, spotting Ollivander's shop. Quickly he ran to the shop, hoping beyond hope that Ollivander was still on their side. Quickly he dodged through the door, ignoring the bell as he ducked behind the counter, panting heavily as he held the young boy close to him.

His side then acted up, flaring in intense pain. He flinched but forced himself to shake off the pain. "Ah...you're Mustang, right?" a voice said.

Looking up Roy saw the elder man "You're Ollivander right?" he asked, still panting. Ollivander nodded, glancing from Ed to out the window where doubtless people were searching for them.

Finally Ollivander motioned for him to follow "Have you ever travelled by Apparation? I could take you to where you need to be." he said.

Roy sighed in relief "Thank you sir. I appreciate it." he said, moving Edward to his back as he flinched, feeling his vision blacken as his wound flared up from the running.

Hearing his sharp intake of breath Ollivander looked at him warily "Are you injured?" he asked.

Roy shook his head, straightening up "I'm fine. And we need to go." he said. He then quietly told Ollivander the address for down the street frrom Grimauld Place. Ollivander nodded, taking Roy's shoulder before they vanished. When they reappeared they were quite close to Grimmauld Place.

Roy turned to Ollivander, smiling gratefully "Thank you for your help. And sorry we couldn't stay longer." he said.

Ollivander shook his head "It is fine. By the way, did young Edward get that wand?" he asked.

Roy nodded "Yeah but it took to me. Ed actually was given young Diggory's wand. It seems to work really well for him." he said.

Ollivander nodded pleasantly at that "I'm just glad you both have found some use for magic. Sometimes it could help you save your life, having that second skill." he said vaguely.

He then nodded pleasantly "Good evening though. I need to get back to my shop. You two be careful next time you head to Diagon Alley." he warned.

Roy nodded "Thank you." he said gratefully as Ollivander vanished. He then winced, adjusting Edward on his back and trudging down the street. He could see Grimmauld Place and noted that it almost seemed to grow farther away as his focus began wandering in and out, things blurring as he walked. But luckily he managed to make it, pushing open the door and stumbling inside. Immediately Riza poked her head out of the kitchen, hearing the door.

Seeing them she breathed a sigh of relief "Good, your back." she said quietly.

She then froze, taking in the appearances of them in full "Roy?" she asked in concern.

Roy looked up, smiling softly before groaning, swaying as the heat in his wound throbbed painfully, making his knees buckle. "Roy!" Riza shouted as he crumbled to the ground, Edward on his back.

break

Riza sighed as she dabbed a cool cloth on Roy's forehead, making him groan. Besides him Edward was also watching him in worry. "So what happened?" Riza asked, looking at Edward.

Edward frowned, glancing at Molly. They had gathered in the living room after assessing the injuries of both alchemists (and shutting up Mrs. Black's picture). After a while they determined Edward had a slight concussion while Roy was just dealing with his wounds inflicted in his battle with Lust right before they came here. Edward sighed "We went to Diagon Alley and some jerk started giving us trouble, saying I wasn't welcome there because I was half werewolf _despite_ my protests and attempted explanation of being an alchemist." he said in annoyance.

Molly flinched at that "That's because Fudge didn't take your words to him very well. He's been having the Daily Prophet say you're a werewolf." she said quietly.

Edward scowled at that "And so what? Everyone believes him? What about the people who saw my alchemy?" he demanded.

Molly shook her head "They think your both probably. He's also been turning people against Harry and Dumbledore which is why Harry is being brought here tonight." she said quietly.

She then sighed sadly "Right now the darkest threat to our world is on the loose. And it the Ministry that's causing the biggest threat against us." she said quietly.

Riza sighed at that, removing the cloth and looking at Roy's face, watching the sweat drip down his cheek "I guess we can't get a break." she said quietly, a hint of pain in her voice.

She then sighed "Truth is...there is a war in Amestris too. That's how Roy got hurt. Seems like right now war is everywhere." she said softly.

break

That night Edward warily trudged up to the room he was sharing with the others. He had spent most the remainder of the day talking with Sirius, asking how people would probably react to him with what the Ministry was saying. Sirius's words? Don't leave the house till school starts. Reassuring right?

"So you haven't been in the meetings, big deal! You've still been here haven't you? You've still been together! Me, I've been stuck at the Dursleys' for a month! And I've handled more than you two have ever managed and Dumbledore knows it! Who saved the Sorcerer's Stone? Who got rid of Riddle? Who saved both of your skins from the Dementors?" Edward nearly jumped out of his skin as the voice exploded from the room he was just passing.

It took him a moment to recognize it as Harry's voice and realized with a wince that they had got him. and he was not very happy. With a sigh he leaned just away from the door waiting for the shouting to stop. Finally it quieted down and, deeming it safe Edward opened the door "Finally got here?" he asked.

Harry stopped, obviously in mid-sentence as confusion crossed his face "Edward? I thought you weren't coming back?" he asked.

Edward smirked "Roy's here on probation. Looks like we're teaching another year." he said.

Hermione's brow furrowed and she looked nervously from Harry to Edward before risking a question "Is professor Mustang doing better?" she asked.

Harry looked at them in confusion and Ron hurriedly jumped in, shifting Harry's anger far away from them "Professor Mustang and Edward were attacked in Diagon Alley this morning. Unfortunately people take the Daily Prophet very seriously." he said with a scoff.

Harry frowned "What do you mean?" he asked.

Edward shrugged "Apparently they are building off what Rita Skeeter wrote. You're a deranged liar from what Sirius tells me and I'm a half werewolf that should be deemed a menace to society." he commented casually.

Hermione nodded fretfully "It's been making it hard for the Order to move around. They've been discrediting Dumbledore as well." she said.

Harry frowned "What is the Order?" he asked.

Edward smirked "The Order of the Pheonix. A top secret rebellion group against Moldywarts." he said, earning a snicker from Ron.

Harry frowned "So do they know what he's up to?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head "We aren't allowed to go to the meetings. We've been cleaning to make the house livable. The only information we've gotten is from Fred and George's Extendable Ears." she explained.

This peaked Edward's curiosity "Extendable-" "Ears?" both him and Harry asked.

Ron nodded "Yeah. But mum found out so our use has been cut short. Fred and George had to hide them all to stop mum from binning them." he told them both.

Edward nodded, making a note to warn Roy and Riza they needed to watch what they said. The four then jumped as a loud crack resounded in the room, Fred and George materializing in the middle of the room.

Edward smirked "Were your _ears_ burning?" he taunted.

Fred merely smirked back while George turned to Harry "Hello Harry, we thought we heard your dulcet tones." he said.

Fred turned his attention to Harry as well "You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out. There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you." he said casually.

Harry frowned, looking away "You two passed your Apparation tests then?" he asked grumpily.

Fred just nodded, holding out a flesh colored string "With distinction." he said.

Edward just snickered at that before waving his hand "As much as I'd like to catch up though I'm going to head up and check how Roy's doing. Molly said it's almost dinner." he said.

Everyone nodded in farewell and Edward left, nearly running into Ginny who smiled in quick greeting before passing him into the room. Edward then continued up to the next floor, heading to his shared room. Opening the door he paused, seeing Riza sitting on the edge of Roy's bed while Roy himself paused in mid-conversation to look up.

Roy immediately smiled "Hey. How are you doing?" he asked.

Edward scratched his head "Bit of a headache. Wish I'd have been able to get a shot in though. Actually...wish I'd have punched that stupid Minister when I had the chance last year." he griped.

He then looked at them "Also? Apparently the twins have been making extendable ears so if your going to talk about something you don't want heard I suggest doing it in code. Also? Molly says dinners about done. Feeling up to food?" he asked, turning to Roy.

Roy nodded, sitting up with a slight wince which drew an exasperated sigh from Riza "Really Roy, you should have stayed at the hospital. Or at least not gone running around with a wound like that." she chastised.

Roy frowned at her in annoyance before sighing "Unfortunately I having a sinking feeling it will be the same way at Hogwarts" he said quietly.

Riza nodded "Hope your practicing that spell. You may need to tattoo your array to your hand." she said. What was scariest was it was not said jokingly.

break

Dinner had passed by in it's usual form, with all the noise and chatter. Though Roy, Riza, and Ed decided to leave when they had started to talk about Voldemort. Roy had been to some of the meeting and knew the gist of what was going on and naturally shared it. Besides, the tension was pretty high.

The morning however, brought a bit more entertainment. "So what are Doxy's again?" Edward asked, an almost maniacal gleam in his eyes.

Molly sighed "They are pixies but they are poisonous. They need to be stunned so we can get rid of them." she said warily, flipping through a guide for household pests.

Edward merely smirked "But they are poisonous?" he asked for confirmation.

Molly nodded "Yes. I have the antidote if needed and it's not a dangerous venom but it stings quite considerably." she said.

Edward grinned, a worrying sight for Roy. He actually slightly pitied the doxy's.

Edward smirked as he followed them up to the drawing room, spying the curtains that occasionally ruffled as though a draft was going through them. "Alright everyone, tie these scarves around your mouths and point the spray at the curtains. Not each other." she said crossly.

And as soon as she gave the word...Ed was on the move. The moment they waged war on the curtains the doxy's waged war back, flying in all directions. Edward grinned as he launched into the fray, expertly hitting every target he went for.

Occasionally he would notice the twins slip an unconscious doxy into their pockets, further sparking an idea. Occasionally the doxy's would get a little to close to him, resulting in their unconsciousness coming from a hit by automail rather than spray. Luckily it KO'd them rather effectively. With his...very offensive attack it actually didn't take long till the majority of the doxy's were unconscious in a bucket (the rest winding up in Fred and George's pockets.)

Mrs. Weasley sighed as she removed her scarf "I'll just get rid of these." she said tiredly.

Ed just smiled, ever so innocently "If you want I can take care of them. I can even make them a cage to keep them." he said.

Molly nodded in thanks "That would be appreciated. If you just take it down to the bottom of the hall and tell Sirius he could help you." she said.

Ed nodded, taking the bucket and walking out of the room, almost running into Sirius.

Sirius raised an eyebrow "Done already?" he asked.

Edward smirked "Actually yeah. And don't tell Molly but I'm giving these to Fred and George. She said to ask you what to do with them so I'm relying on you to keep this quiet." he explained quietly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow in amusement "This for the joke shop?" he asked.

Ed shrugged "Dunno but they were keeping a few hidden." he said casually.

Sirius nodded, chuckling "If she asks I told you to give them to Lupin. I'll pass the message on." he said easily.

Ed nodded, making his way to the twins room, transmuting the bucket into a cage that could open easily and hid it under the bed, leaving the spray next to the cage so they could knock them out when they needed to handle them.

Let them wake up and find that.

**Next chapter: Onto Hogwarts!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Whew! This chapter was kinda hard to write. Except for the stinksap. I think I enjoyed that part a little too much. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Don't own HP or FMA**

The next few days passed with ease as Ed helped the others wage war on the house. Forget cleaning. It was war. And everytime Ed would come across something interesting that he thought the twins could use he would volunteer to 'dispose of it' with Sirius and Lupin's help. As the days flew past Harry's apparent hearing went well, increasing the activity. But the time to go back to Hogwart's was quickly approaching. And in that time Edward received a little...surprise as he headed to bed one night, finding Riza petting an eagle owl with feathers just a shade darker than his hair and eyes the same color as his.

Riza smiled as he entered "Like him? I remembered you wanted to get an owl for Winry. I hope it's okay that I got him for you." she said.

Ed smiled at that looking at the bird "Yeah. He's awesome. And I wasn't looking for anything particular anyways. Just one that could handle the distance." he said.

Riza nodded "And he certainty can according to the owner. I made sure to look into that. Apparently he was the best they had." he said.

Ed smiled at that "Thanks...mom." he said softly. After that they spent their time getting ready for Hogwarts. Riza and Roy spent most of their time preparing lessons and Edward helped out everyone else, after sending the owl of course.

But finally came the morning they were supposed to leave for Hogwarts. "Ready to go Ed?" Riza asked.

Edward sighed, groaning as he packed up his stuff "A nine hour trip with a bunch of people who think I'm a half werewolf who is going to kill them. Yes, I'm thrilled." he said sarcastically.

Roy frowned "I'm sure there will be people who believe you. And don't forget, I'm the hated alchemy teacher." he reminded.

Edward just smirked "The hated alchemy teacher who tried to barbeque his class." he reminded. Roy just smiled smugly at that.

Edward then looked at Riza "Is he allowed to have the gloves this year?" he asked.

Riza frowned "Until he can figure out a way to defend himself then yes. You can always use your alchemy so I'm not to concerned but Roy and I will have to keep our guns and gloves with us at all times. I have a feeling that this year won't be as safe as we could hope." she said.

Edward nodded as he latched his compartment closed "Kirei!" he called. Immediately the chimera was at his side, panting eagerly and ready to go.

Riza smiled at that "Ready Hayate?" she asked, the dog perking up. Edward quickly put Kirei in her kennel while Riza put Hayate's leash.

Edward then glanced at them "Are we planning on getting there before the Weasley's do? Or are we walking with them?" he asked.

Roy scoffed "At this rate I'd be surprised if they make it on time." he said dryly.

Riza smiled in amusement "They've done this for years. They probably have not ever missed the train." she soothed.

Roy rolled his eyes at that "Either way I'm leaving before they do. Are we all ready?" he asked.

Edward smirked, sitting on his suitcase "Ready as I'll ever be. I think a few now fourth years are missing their 'cat'." he said with a predatory grin.

Riza smiled in amusement "Edward, there is a reason they think your dangerous. Perhaps you shouldn't antagonize the students." she reprimanded in amusement.

Edward just smirked at that as he hoisted his suitcase up, picking up Kirei's kennel as they exited the room. Outside the room the house was in pandemonium. Mrs. Weasley was screaming, the teens were screaming, and Mrs. Black was screaming. Everything seemed chaotic. Quickly they slipped through the crowd, saying a quick goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and Sirius before slipping outside into the cool air.

Immediately Roy breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be out of the stuffy house "Come on. Let's hurry and get to the station." Riza said.

The two males immediately nodded in compliance, following her down the street. They had already received directions from Sirius a few days ago, discovering that the station was in walking distance. As they walked Hayate bounded playfully, occasionally yipping a small hello at passing civilians. But Edward felt a bit nervous. Would he get the same reception on the train as they did in Diagon Alley? He couldn't help but wonder just how tight of a hold the ministry had over it's people. If it was anything like Amestris they could be in serious trouble. At the end of the school year Fudge honestly seemed like a bumbling idiot but as proven over the summer he wasn't so much of an idiot. He was actually quite effective at undermining any threats and opponents. Perhaps not so effective as the Fuerher but still quite so. Suddenly

Edward frowned, catching a flash of something out of the corner of his eye "Don't look now but we are being followed." he said in a casual tone to Riza and Roy. That way the man wouldn't suspect anything.

Roy looked at Ed before smiling "Can you tell who?" he asked.

Edward looked thoughtful, his eyes trailing a butterfly that happened to fly close enough to the man for Edward to look "Amestrian. Male. Looks about mid twenties, silver pocket watch. State Alchemist. Not familiar with who." he said.

Riza kneeled down for a moment, petting Black Hayate who was starting to get out of hand "Hair and eye color?" she asked.

"Brown hair, brown eyes." he said.

Riza nodded before standing "We can lose him at the station. I'm not sure who but if they are a state alchemist they won't believe in magic." she said easily.

Edward smirked casually "Meaning we could totally lose him at the station." he concluded simply enough.

Roy nodded "Wow, never thought I'd be happy to be at a school full of possible threats that used to drive me crazy." he said in amusement.

Riza smiled at that "I know, it's quite ironic." she said.

With that said they quickened their pace ever so slightly, now eager to get to the station that before they were dreading. With in ten minutes they reached the station and to their relief it was very busy.

"Come on. Time to give him the slip." Roy said, slipping over to and through the barrier.

Riza and Ed quickly followed, pausing for a moment to make sure they weren't followed through and smirking when they weren't.

They then slipped through the thin early morning crowd to the train "Come on, we're in the back." Roy said.

Edward raised an eyebrow at that "Since when?" he asked.

Roy just shot him a look "Since I sent messages to the advanced class telling them they could meet me back there to ask questions. Besides, it'll be easier to ward off any zealous students who read the prophet. I know that they might hesitate to attack a teacher but I would rather not risk it." he said.

Edward nodded, following after him and Riza to the very last compartment on the train.

Once there they found in surprise someone was already waiting. "Ms. Lovegood, your here quite early." Riza said with a smile.

Luna Lovegood smiled "I know. I just wanted to be able to come here early. I have some questions about the course if you don't mind. Besides, I really have no friends to sit with." she said calmly.

Riza smiled kindly as she put her stuff up on a shelf "Well you are welcome to sit with us. There is more than enough room." she said.

She then frowned as Hayate jumped up on the seat, sniffing at Luna "Hayate, down." she ordered. The dog yipped before jumping down, settling at Riza's feet.

Luna smiled at that "He is very well trained, isn't he?" she asked.

Riza smiled at that "Well I did warn everyone when I took him in I'd be strict with him." she said.

Edward smirked at the memory as he let Kirei out of the kennel so she could stretch her feet. Immediately the little chimera launched up, gliding to the shelves above them and settling to watch them all curiously.

Luna looked at her curiously "Is that an Inutenshi?" she asked.

Edward raised an eyebrow "A what?" he asked.

Luna cocke her head "An Inutenshi? Very rare creatures they are, and very temperamental. It's not easy to get one to follow you." she explained.

Edward smiled slightly at that "Well, Kirei's mother was captured but her father is Black Hayate here. So after Kirei's mother got free she brought Kirei to us to protect." he explained.

Though they had not seen hide nor hair of Kiri. It was like she had vanished. And Kirei had proven she was much different than her mother. She was only half Kiri's size so far. And a lot more active.

Suddenly the compartment door opened again and Neville poked his head "Um...Professor Mustang? Would you mind if I joined you in this compartment? Everywhere else is filling up quickly." he asked nervously.

Roy nodded, standing up to reach into his compartment for the small pouch "I can give you both your books while your here actually. I have put in a lot of thought for the course and think that this year you will actually be able to start performing some alchemy." he said.

Neville smiled brightly at that, storing his trunk before accepting the book. Luna also accepted hers in curiosity, placing the magazine she had been reading earlier to the side in favor of the text book. After a few minutes the door opened again to reveal the black haired now second year Eleanor Branstone stopped by to pick up her book, merely stating her excitement to continue in studying the subject. They were then left in peace for a few more minutes as the time grew closer for the train to depart.

Edward frowned as he checked his pocket watch "Do you think Mrs. Weasley was able to get everyone to the station?" he asked.

Roy shrugged "Like Riza said, they have been doing this for years. And I'm sure if they were to miss it Dumbledore would help them find alternative ways to get to school." he said.

Edward nodded at that before looking over, seeing one of the Weasley's in question followed by Harry "And apparently they did make it." Roy said as the train started moving.

Ginny smiled at them "Can we sit here? We've got Hermione and Ron joining later as well." she said.

Roy nodded "Yes. That sounds fine. It'll fill up the carriage but most of the advanced class has stopped by and I doubt our last member will be stopping by any time soon." he said, raising an eyebrow at the three students.

Harry looked at them in curiosity but the three kept their silence. Draco had made it perfectly clear last year, no one was to know he was in the advanced alchemy class. Alchemy was as close to muggle science as he could get and his family would not approve of him learning it. Plus, alchemy was reliant on not using a wand. That would be a disgrace to the Malfoy name. Roy then handed Ginny her book who accepted it eagerly.

But Harry was looking at both her and Neville curiously "You both are in an advanced alchemy class?" he asked.

Ginny nodded while Neville grinned "There are only five of us. It started last year as a little club for the more advanced students but this year it was approved for a class." he said proudly.

Ginny then glanced over at Luna "By the way, Harry, this is Luna Lovegood. She's in my year but in Ravenclaw." she introduced.

Harry smiled politely "Nice to meet you. Are you in the advanced class as well?" he asked.

Luna nodded dreamily "Oh yes. And I enjoy it very much. You're Harry Potter, right?" she asked. Harry nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable as Luna stared him down.

Edward smirked at that "Well, now that we are done, Neville, Luna, how was your summers?" he asked.

Luna smiled pleasantly "Mine was very nice. Thank you." she said.

Neville grinned "Mine was great. And guess what I got for my birthday?" he asked.

Edward frowned but Harry looked at him curiously "Another Rememberall?" Harry asked.

That really caused Edward to frown. Neville was forgetful but at least he was really good in the subjects he was skilled in.

Neville shook his head "No but I need a new one. i lost my old one. But no. Look at this." he said, digging out what appeared to be a small grey cactus in a pot.

Edward looked at it curiously "Isn't that a Mimbulus Mimbletonia?" he asked.

Neville glanced at him in surprise "You've heard about it?" he asked.

Edward smirked "I think I read up on the entire Herbology section while trying to prepare for the second task." he said in amusement.

He then looked at it "Aren't they supposed to be really rare?" he asked.

Neville nodded "Yeah. I doubt there is even one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My great-uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it." he said excitedly.

Edward smiled at that and even Riza and Roy were amused by how happy he seemed by the small, insignificant looking but seemingly much more plant. "Does it-er-do anything?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded proudly "Loads of stuff. And it's got an amazing defensive mechanism. Here, hold Trevor for me." he said, handing the squirming toad to Harry as he dug out a quill from his school bag.

Luna peeked over her new textbook at that while Riza and Roy seemed to draw back ever so slightly. Only Edward and Ginny held up their arms in defense as Neville sharply prod the plant with his quill. Liquid squirt from every boil on the plant. Thick, stinking, dark green jets of it. They hit the ceiling, and the windows, and spattered Luna's textbook that she hid wisely hid behind. And what was worst was it smelled like rancid manure. And Roy, looked furious. Well, Riza did too but hers seemed much more contained. Then again her eyes were hidden behind the glasses she wore at Hogwarts. Edward was getting an odd feeling of murderous intent from her direction though.

"If you ever bring that plant into my classroom you-" at that precise moment Roy was cut off as the door to their compartment opened.

"Oh...hello Harry. Um...bad time?" a girl asked nervously. Roy vaguely recalled her name was Cho. A Ravenclaw student. Even worst.

"Oh...hi." Harry said, his tone falling blank.

"Um...well...just thought I'd say hello...bye then." she said before closing the door, rather pink in the face. And judging by Harry's groan it was the last thing he wanted to have happen. "

Never mind. Look, we can get rid of all of this easily, scourgify." she said, waving her wand to make the stinksap vanish.

Neville flinched as everyone shot him scathing looks"Sorry. I've never tried that before. I didn't realize it would be quite so..." "Potent?" Edward said in a drawl, now working on coaxing a hissing Kirei from her perch.

She had not enjoyed that and he wanted to make sure she didn't decide to maim the plant that Neville quickly stuffed into his bag.

For the next hour they spent in a more awkward silence, with Luna occasionally asking questions as she read the text book. After a while ron and Hermione came in, looking exhausted.

"I'm starving." Ron said, stowing Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig before snagging a chocolate frog from Harry.

Hermione shot him a disapproving look before turning to Harry "Well, there are two fith year prefects from each house. Boy and girl." she said.

Ron groaned "And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" he asked.

Immediately Harry's face fell "Malfoy." he said as if expecting it.

"Of course." Ron said bitterly.

Roy frowned "You know, the prefects are supposed to be their to control the houses and help keep order in the hall. Obviously Dumbledore thought Malfoy could do it." he said. Otherwise he'd be having a word with him in alchemy class. Ron just snorted at that but didn't dare pursue the topic with a teacher in the class.

Suddenly Harry caught sight of the now long abandoned magazine Luna had beside her "Can I see that?" he asked.

Luna looked surprised before seeing him pointing to the magazine and she nodded pleasantly. Edward smirked as Harry leafed through it. He had already read a few of the copies of the Quibbler and found it quite interesting. Every now and then it had some very good information.

"Anything good in there?" Ron asked.

Hermione scoffed "Of course not. The Quibbler's rubbish. Everyone knows that." she said scathingly.

Edward shot her a glare, as did Luna while the room seemed to drop several degrees at the prospect of Luna's anger. "Excuse me, my father's the editor." Luna said coldly, her voice no longer in that dreamy state.

Immediately Hermione tried to apologize but Luna took the magazine back, resolutely disappearing behind her textbook once more. As she did the compartment door opened once more. To Harry, Ron, and Hermione's surprise, and slightly lack of, it was Draco. But just Draco. No Crabbe and Goyle in sight. He paused for a moment before scoffing and turning away. Harry was surprised before remembering Professor Mustang was with them. And after last year figured Malfoy wouldn't have anything to do with him.

But Roy quickly stood "Aw, Mister Malfoy. A word in private if you would?" he asked. Draco hesitated before nodding.

Quickly Roy slipped out into the empty corridor before handing Draco his alchemy text book "I'm sure you can cast some sort of spell to change the appearance. But that's the new book. That's what you were after, right?" he asked.

Draco sighed "That and the promise that no one will tell. My father has been ranting about your classes all summer." he said.

Roy smirked at that "So far everyone has done marvelously at not telling. I assure you that I will help you. And if you need any questions answered feel free to ask myself or Edward. We could probably give you the best answer though Riza might be able to direct you on where to look." he said.

Draco nodded at that, casting a charm so that his text book looked like a transfiguration text "Thanks, Professor Mustang." he said.

He then drew up his shoulders, regaining his 'I own the world and you can't do nothing about it' smirk before making his way back to his compartment, occasionally barking out orders to rowdy first years.

Roy smirked at that before slipping back into the compartment looking smug. This year was definitely looking a lot brighter. And even the State Alchemist trailing them that morning seemed unimportant and was very quickly forgotten.


	41. Chapter 41

**tee hee. I'm on a role!**

**Don't own FMA or HP**

As the Hogwarts Express pulled up to the station Edward, Roy, and Riza immediately seperated from the group, moving past the crowds to grab a carraige alone. So far te crowds didn't appear hostile but they were pushing luck by this point. They stayed silent as they neared the castle, the tingling in Edwards mechanical joints telling him exactly when they stepped foot on school ground. As they exited Edward cautiously patted one of the threstrals on the nose, earning a happy snort. They then made their way to the head tables after dropping off their luggage. The tables were just starting to fill up as they had managed to make it in the first group.

At the table McGonagall and Sprout greeted them joyously, well for McGonagall it was really just a smile, "It's not often we get the same alchemy teacher in a row. Let alone a more capable one. How was your summer?" Professor Sprout asked cheerfully.

Roy shrugged "It was unusually quiet." he said.

Professor McGonagall smiled ever so slightly at that before looking at Edward "And you've seen the papers, right?" she asked.

Edward nodded, scowling "Yeah but at least here I'll be free from the Ministry." he said in annoyance.

At that McGonagall's eyes flashed "Don't be so sure of that." she said, looking towards the end of the table where a toad looking woman in pink sat.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Riza guessed.

Sprout nodded, looking annoyed "And Senior undersecretary to the Minister." she said distastefully.

Edward flinched at that. Even here was influenced. Forget Moldywarts, the ministry was doing far more damage! At least in Amestris they didn't have to worry about threats inside the military! Except for Envy that is. But soon they would deal with him. Edward just knew it. And now that he thought about it Ling was still in Amestris. For one brief moment Edward wondered if Ling was still doing okay. He hadn't seen him for a while. He shook it off, looking at Umbridge calculatingly. He couldn't help but wonder if any of the twins joke products would help out. If he could irritate her that would be loads more fun than irritating Mustang. New blood. At that he couldn't help but grin predatorily.

Seeing that Riza frowned before exchanging a look with Roy "I think Edward has found a 'mouse' to play with." she said in amusement.

Edward grinned even more at that "Don't worry. You'd approve mom." he teased.

Riza just seemed a little more concerned before she noticed Edward glance briefly at Umbridge and she couldn't help but smile, relaxing "If you get in trouble don't count on me to bail you out. You know my rules, if you do anything stupid enough to get sent to jail you are on your own." she said casually.

Edward chuckled "I'm not thinking dangerous. Not even going to use alchemy, I swear." he promised.

"I know. That's what worries me." Riza said in amusement.

break

Dinner went fairly smoothly. The sorting hat had a very interesting song and for the most part everyone focused on eating the food on their plates. Occasionally Edward caught sight of angry glares from the students but less than he thought. However with Professor Incompetent he figured it would change soon. Finally though the feast was over and Dumbledore was making his annual school announcements. Most of it he had heard from last year. But suddenly Edward was jolted out of his reverie when Professor Incompetent cleared her throat, interuppting Dumbledore's speech.

He looked at her with narrowed eyes as Dumbledore sat down, watching her attentively as she walked up in front of all of the students. "Thank You Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." she said sweetly. Her voice was high pitched and more than a little girly.

Immediately Edward shivered in disgust, a strong rush of extreme dislike coming over him. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" she said cheerfully. Edward immediately made gagging sounds, though keeping it quiet enough that she couldn't hear.

"And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!" she said happily. Small note on Edwards part, hers was the only happy face. In fact everyone seemed either taken aback or very annoyed at being treated like five year olds. Even the Slytherins were looking up with mild glares of annoyance.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" she finished her little 'greeting'. At this there was some sniggers and whisperes.

But then Umbridge cleared her throat, immediately shifting to an all buisiness no nosense posture "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Unlike some teachers who are here more for sport." she said distastefully, shooting a distastful eye back at Roy who kept his face calm and collected though Ed could see by the slight trembling of his hand he was furious. Seeing that as well Riza gentely placed her hand on his trembling one, calming him considerably.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation, between the fit and unfit, must be made." she said, once more looking back at Roy scathingly.

Once more Edward turned his attention towards his superior officer, making sure he wasn't going to barbeque their newest Defense teacher. Granted it would be hilarious but not do their reputation any good. Roy still looked ticked but was doing a fabulous job at hiding it. Edward figured it had to be because Riza was there.

"Because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be...abandoned." she said, once more shooting a look back at Roy. "Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find that ought to be prohibited." she said, shooting an evil smile at Roy as she took her seat, earning a few scattered claps. With that Dumbledore had just a few more words to say before dismissing them.

Roy stood up before immediately Madam Pomfrey came over with a small smile "Sorry you had to hear all that. Personally I'm glad to see you've returned. Your family is really quite charming." she said softly.

She then looked at Edward "How have those nightmares been?" she asked.

Edward grinned up at her "Non-existent. I was finally able to battle all of my demons over the summer." he said with a grin.

Professor Sprout grinned at that, turning to Riza "He's a lot happier than he was at the beginning of last year." she observed.

Riza nodded "Yes. He recently found out that one of his close friends he had thought died is apparently still alive and out traveling in our home country. Edward has been a lot happier since finding that out." she said in relief.

Pomona sighed in relief at that "I'm glad. You have a wonderful son and he seems like he's already had such a rough life. I wish him the very best of luck in life, and to you and Roy as well. Have you had your wedding yet?" she asked.

Riza shook her head "We were thinking about asking Dumbledore if we could do it here." she said.

Pomona grinned "How delightful. You will have to tell me all about it later." she said.

Riza nodded at that before looking over at Roy and Edward "Come on you two, we have classes tomorrow. We should get some sleep." she called sternly, leaving no room for argument.

Roy and Edward looked over at her before nodded "Yeah. Let's go get some rest."

break

Their quarters looked as untouched as the day they left them. And to their surprise the owl for Winry was sitting on a new perch by the window, a letter tied neatly to it's leg. Edward grinned as he hurried over, untieing the letter as he pet the owl.

Dear Edward,

Thanks so much for the owl! He's amazing. I decided to call him Machwing. And I promise I will keep in touch with you if you keep in touch with me. So how is Hogwarts? Everyone doing okay after last year? I hope you aren't getting yourself into trouble. Tell Riza to keep a close watch on you. I know you to well. Also, please be careful with your automail! I know you get tired of me saying this but I'm serious. That isn't easy to replace you know. And be careful this year. But anyways have you heard back from Al at all? Has he found any other way to contact you? (Which by the way you should totally learn how he does that. You gotta admit it would be useful!) Unfortunately I have to cut this short. Grandma needs my help with a new automail design. I hope to hear back soon, you hear?

Winry

Edward smiled as he grabbed a piece of parchment from his bag along with a quill.

_Winry,_

_ I'm glad you like him. Machwing huh? So even your owl is named after mechanics in a way. You were always the mechanic geek. But in a way I think that's what I always liked about you. Hogwart's is good. Everyone thinks Harry's lying about last year though and apparently I'm a 'half werewolf menace to society'. Not sure on the students take yet but it is slightly worrisome. As for the mind communication, I don't know if Al could teach me that from a distance. And his sessions aren't long enough to learn it. But I will ask him, okay? Anyways I have to head off for the night. I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Edward_

Edward grinned as he tied the letter to the newly dubbed Machwings foot before sending him off.

He then glanced back at Roy and Riza "So, how likely is it she'll cut off the alchemy program?" he asked.

Roy scowled "She can try. I've asked Dumbledore and nobody has learned alchemy in these classes in centuries since Nicolas Flamel. I have five people capable of becoming alchemists. If I can start them on alchemy then she can say nothing against it because I'm going back to the age old traditions. You heard her earlier. 'Ancient skills to the wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever.' I'm reviving an old skill that could help save hundreds of lives. And help makes peoples lives so much easier. There is medical alchemy for one and although I am not very proficient in that area I could still learn it myself and teach the basics of it. And you could use it to help rebuild things, change one object to another, and...there are just so many infinite possibilities for alchemy. I just need my advanced class to show her what they've got. And I've got them first thing in the morning. I'm going to make it clear that they need to try hard or there won't be any class, let alone the advanced." he said in determination.

Riza smiled at that "I'm glad you are a bit more enthusiastic this year. I think her speech may have brought out the best in you." she pointed out.

Roy scoffed "Don't be fooled. She's a politician. But so am I. Right now...this is my kind of playing field and this chess match has barely begun."


End file.
